


In His Bed or Mine

by Pokypup49, Rando29



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, BDSM, Best Friends, Butt Slapping, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, I promise there is a plot, I'm sorry Roy., Insecurity, Manipulation, Married Couples, Maybe too much smut, Porn With Plot, Relationship Problems, Roy is an asshole, Roy loves Riza, Smut, Swingers, Table Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex, relationships, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/pseuds/Rando29
Summary: Roy and Riza meet up with an old friend and hear about Swinging. Riza is completely up for the idea. Roy is not so sure.





	1. Hughes' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FullMetal Alchemist characters. *Runs away in dramatic crying*
> 
> Big thank you to Rando29 for the Beta help. Super duper awesomeness right there! We both hope that you enjoy our creation. (It was Rando's Idea, I just made up words to illustrate it.) I guess I should thank my husband too... for... listening to my endless nags of possibilities here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza go to Maes' birthday party and meet some friends there, as well and enjoy a good dance. Of course, Roy has other things in mind the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is the beginning of our journey. I'm very nervous about this one... you will either like it or hate it. 
> 
> HUGE thank you to Rando29 for the great accomplishment in beta-ing this bad boy.

               The night was young, but he didn't want to be up. After a long day, the dark-haired man wanted to collapse into bed, drink two fingers of brandy, and fall asleep with his wife at his side. The fact that he was being dragged to the party was already annoying, now it was downright excruciating. She'd already dressed him, tied his necktie, straightened his jacket, told him to not move so that he might not mess up her perfection. So, he sat, on the edge of the bed, watching her do her hair in the bathroom. He didn't tempt to argue. It was useless. It was more awful, and she reminded him so, that it was his best friends birthday party. If the bastard didn't throw extravagant parties for himself, he would his daughter. He sighed heavily, looking at his hands playing with the silver band on his finger, then tinkered with his pocket watch, then picked at his fingernail. 

               “Will you stop,” she corrected gently from the bathroom. “You're making mountains out of molehills.” 

               He frowned. “We are not staying long,” he muttered to her, standing up. He took the few steps to the doorway and leaned against the frame. It was a sight to behold for sure. Maybe the party would be worth it just to see her in getting all dressed up. He hummed approvingly.

               She turned looking over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. “You're such a dog.”

               “Woof.” He didn't move from his spot. 

               She snickered, bending over to do her makeup in the mirror. She knew he was looking at her, and he knew that she knew. 

               “If you don't get dressed, I will make it worth your time,” he snickered. 

               “If you let me get dressed, and I will make it worth yours.” She gave him another look, this time more alluring, over her shoulder again. 

               He groaned and rolled away from her. He stuck his hand in his pocket, fiddling with the pocket watch again. It was a fiddling thing for him at this point. He'd get bored, take it out and play with it, opening and shutting it a few times. He looked out the window onto the street where some younger adults passed by. The streetlights illuminated the way, giving no room for a shadow or void. It was almost like it was day. The thought made him groan with annoyance. There was never night in the city. Never a moment of rest. He watched as another group of people, who were louder as they laughed and talked, make their way past his townhouse. Maybe he needed to sneak out into the countryside. He had friends there. A smirk creeped across his lips. Smoking a cigar, drinking smooth bourbon, watching his wife with wildflowers in her hair, and a fishing pole in hand… yes, he could use a change in scenery.  

               “Roy?” 

               He turned around, eyebrows raising as he tried to not drop his jaw. “Okay,” he gasped. “We can go to this party.” He walked as casual over to her. “On condition though.”

               “That you zip me up,” she laughed, cutting him off. 

               “Oh,” he chuckled lowly. “On the contrary. I get to unzip you.” 

               She laughed, holding her hair up and turning so he could zip the back of her dress up. 

_                Of course, she'd wear blue _ , he thought with a naughty tone. It’d match his tie. He should have known. The blue was that of sapphire, dark and bold. He couldn't imagine why a diamond would wear sapphire. It didn't matter. He knew a diamond would be far worth having. No accents, which did surprise him, but it was flattering to see her natural beauty outshine the straight dress. She didn't need necklaces, or accents, or low cuts. He'd have her just in that blue dress. He let his finger fall down her back, trailing down as he thought about doing her against a wall, hiking up the dress. But she knew him too well. The dress was too tight fitting for his fantasies. He frowned before putting his lips in her shoulder and kissed lightly. 

               He watched, mostly because he felt too detached from the scene, as she carefully slipped a necklace on, tactically clipping it in the back without his help. It was like watching a film. Roy couldn't touch her, she was too perfect for him. And he couldn't speak because no word was good enough for her. He dared not blink, because he was afraid as an angel, she'd fly away from him. When she was ready, dabbing the last bit of perfume on her collarbone, a scent he knew would plague him for the rest of the night, she turned and smiled. “What do you think? Still don't want to go to this silly party?”

               Roy nodded and held out his arm. “Riza, my dear, I'd be honored if I could go  _ with  _ you.” She looped her arm with his and he escorted her to the door. 

               Thankfully the party was not by invitation only, because, with his distraction on his arm, he had left it at home. There was a substantial amount of people. Many Roy knew in passing but never made a point at joining in the bar. It was enough that he could linger, small talk worthy, and not be too engrossed in their lives that he'd be captivated. He'd be distracted either way with a certain blue dress. There was dancing. Of course, Maes would have dancing. The man was extravagant and energetic. But Roy wasn't a dancer. If he did dance, it was a slow one, one he could hold his wife close, smelling her perfume, and telling her close to her ear that he wanted to replicate this dance free of clothes in their bedroom. He'd be able to caress her, wishing the thin barrier would dissipate under his fingers. Her skin was softer than any fabric she could hide behind. He'd be sure to press her close, holding his hands on her lower back, where it was most suggestive. That way she could feel how turned on he was, and close enough that no one else would notice. He scoffed at his daydream. They'd all notice when they parted at the end of the song. And they'd be forever jealous that it was his ring on her finger and not theirs. He was getting riled up just thinking about it. 

               “Oh, it was the ride of my life,” the man laughed. “I'm done with trains! I'm going to get my pilot's license!”

               Roy nodded though he saw a flash of that catchy blue. He swirled his cup, knowing he was going to need a stronger drink soon. 

               “What about you, Roy?”

               His head snapped to the conversation, trying to look as if he wasn't fantasizing about her taking his tie off with her teeth. “Oh, you know. All work and no play.”

               “I heard from Kain that you got a promotion. That's pretty awesome don't you think?”

               Roy shrugged, playing it off. “Just means more paperwork and more responsibility.” He took a drink of his whiskey. Yup, it was going to have to be stronger. “The money is nice, but I can't give Riza a baby if I'm never home.” He snickered. 

               “Trying for the crying midnight poop sacks, huh?”

               “That's not the bad part,” another argued with a loud laugh. It hurt Roy's ears and he flinched unintentionally. “It's the damn cravings the women have! I got my wife six kinds of ice cream! And she threw a God damn pan at me.” 

               Roy turned him out as he saw Maes behind them. “Excuse me, fellas. Better say hi to the birthday boy before he accuses me of hating his party.”

               Because having balloons at a grown ass man's birthday party made it so much enjoyable. “Hughes!” 

               His friend turned, raising his arms with a happy holler. “Roy-Boy! There you are!” 

               “Happy Birthday,” Roy said casually. “You're the best twenty-year-old in this room,” he congratulated with heavy sarcasm. He reached out and they hugged, Hughes a bit more rougher in return. 

               I wish I felt like a twenty-year-old." He slapped Roy on the back. "I hope that you are enjoying yourself. I saw Riza a minute ago. Did you buy that dress? I think my wife is jealous.” 

               Roy chuckled, taking a sip of his whiskey. “Oh, Gracia looks better than you,” he punched his friend in the shoulder softly. “Birthday Boy's wife is outshining him!”

               Maes chuckled. “Every damn day she does. I like in a perpetual state of bliss.” 

               Roy nodded and looked at the crowd. “Apparently a lot of people like you.”

               “Pah! I don't know any of these slums.” Maes waved him towards a quieter part of the ballroom. “I just invite them for the gifts.”

               “Priorities, I suppose.” 

               It wasn’t that he and Maes never saw each other so it wasn’t that they had news of their lives that was overwhelmingly surprising. They instead sat and chatted about others at the party. This man is doing that, the other man is fixing his fence after his kid broke it. Even how Ms. Olivier had broken up with her newest husband, but everyone knew the truth that he ran out on her for several apparent reasons. And they talked about work. It was Maes that had given him a chance at his position now, and although Maes had gone off to better things, Roy still liked to give him the gossip of the office. It was easy to do. Everyone still knew Maes, and he remembered everyone. Maes was the only accountant that was happy enough to be remembered. Still, Maes would notice how Roy’s eyes would dart out to the side, distracted by something. Maybe he knew. Roy would recover and smile at his friend as they talked about whatever came to mind. 

               “You look ragged,” Maes joked. “You need a vacation.” 

               “I was thinking that,” Roy agreed. “Do you remember Ed? Edward Elric?”

               Maes nodded. “Yeah, that tyke that worked under you?”

               Roy laughed. “He’s not small anymore. But yes. He lives out in the country.” 

               “Resembool,” Maes said. “Yeah!” 

               “Thinking of paying him a visit. Get some fresh air. Go fishing.” 

               Maes nodded again, clearly approving his idea. “You’d deserve it. What has it been? Three years since you got away?”

               He nodded. “Something like that.” 

               “Hey,” Maes called as another man approached them. “Roy, you remember Jean?” 

               Of course, Roy knew Jean Havoc. The three of them caused quite the ruckus when they were in the military. And he hadn’t changed much. Though he was a couple years younger than Roy and Maes, he did have facial hair, just a patch on his chin. He had made the comment once that it made him look “sporty” and that his girlfriend liked it. Roy’s only response was, “that’s why she’s your girlfriend and not your wife.” His blonde hair was ruffed up a bit, but still short. And Roy instantly noticed he hadn’t quit smoking either. An unlit cigarette hung from his lips as he chewed on the end. Jean did know how to dress up. It wasn’t a three-piece suit that Riza had conned Roy into, (With suspicion on his part that she wanted him to take longer to get undressed) but it was nice. He had on a sports jacket, a beige color, and the same colored pants. The top button of his collared shirt was undone, but he did have a tie on, a dull red color. Roy could only deduce that he had been dancing and he was hot and needed a break.

               Roy snickered, deciding to play dumb. “Head of Security at…” Roy lifted his finger from his cup as he squinted, trying to remember. 

               “I’m Director now,” Jean corrected with a grin. It was obvious he was proud of his promotion. “I am working with Eastern Security Firm. We run security outfits for several companies.”

               “Congratulations,” Roy nodded. “It’s good to see you again.” 

               “You get any better at billiards? Or is your wife still beating you?” Jean snickered, looking at Maes. 

               “You don’t have to remind me,” Maes shook his hand in front of him.

               Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I let him win…” 

               Roy didn’t talk as much as the other two. He’d lost sight of his wife and wondered if she was ready to go home. He could go home. He could definitely go home. He was looking forward to a midnight snack. It was getting late too. Though he didn’t have to work the next day, it was starting early. 

               “We should catch lunch sometime,” Jean said as he looked in the same direction at Roy. 

               Roy nodded. “I’d like that.” 

               The two other men looked at each other and then back at their friend. 

               “What has gotten your attention?”

               “It’s his wife,” Maes whispered. 

               Roy huffed. “I’m just hungry,” he deflected. “Where is the food in this shithole?”

               Roy, indeed, found the food. There was a great selection of food. Maes loved food. It made sense that he’d have so much. He put a few cocktail shrimp on his plate, a slider of some sort, and a couple of meatballs with some savory gravy that he’d been smelling, as well as getting another finger or so of the whiskey. He stood against the wall, trying to avoid most conversation. Come to find out, his wife was talking with Jean’s girlfriend. They made quick eye contact, and Riza expertly excused herself. As he held his arm to escort her home, a slow song started to play. “Care to dance,” she asked, a sure twinkle in her eye. 

               Roy grinned. “If that is what my wife wants,” he said softly turning to lead her to the dance floor. It was what he was waiting for all night after all. And it was just as he wished. He pulled her close, her forehead resting above his heart, as he rested just above her ear. He could hear her hum as she smelled his cologne, and he replied by telling her that he was going to buy her more perfume. He did pull her closer, hearing her snicker. 

               “I think you’re enjoying this dance more than I am,” she said as her finger gently threaded through the hair on the back of his head. 

               “What makes you say that,” he snickered. 

               “Well,” she whispered. “A part of your body is certainly enjoying this dance.” 

               “Not my feet,” he whispered as a joke. 

               Riza pulled back, brushing a kiss on his lips. They felt like feathers, brushing against his. He surely was unworthy of her. He felt how smooth they were, how luring she was to him. “Well, maybe it’s enjoying the dance, but I bet it’s better elsewhere.” 

               He coughed as she caught his throat with her insinuation. 

               Her nose rubbed against his and he leaned down to kiss her neck. Their feet swayed the, in a small circle. Nothing too obvious, nothing too exciting. But he was sure to press her closer to him, really expressing the eagerness that he had for her. Their lips brushed again, and his body shuttered to just get a taste of her. He bet she tasted like wine. It’d be red wine, like her lipstick. It’d be strong, bold wine, like her personality. It may be even a little spicy like she was in bed. 

               A nudge to his shoulder caused him to break his train of thought and he looked up. 

               “I don’t mean to bother you, Sir. But my girl here said she wanted to dance with the most handsome guy here.” 

               Roy rolled his eyes and Jean snickered. “You wouldn’t mind entertaining her while I dance with the prettiest lady here.” 

               Riza snickered but didn’t move from Roy’s hold. After all, it was his call. Would he let her go to another man for their one dance, or would he tell Jean that she’d have to stay with him? He looked down at her though, and she shrugged. He pulled back, showing her an obvious disappointment in his eye, but reached for Jean’s girlfriend. “Rebecca,” Roy greeted. 

               Roy watched as Jean pulled his wife close, trying not to sneer. 

               “Oh,” Rebecca chuckled. “You’re excited.” 

               Roy sighed heavily, and quite obviously. Yes, he was. For his wife, who had just run off with his good friend. And the way Jean was also holding her a tad close. Seeing her smile, and even giggle as he joked. She patted his shoulder with a giggle. Whatever was in the mind of Jean, he was debating pummeling him if he and Riza got out of his sight. He had to avoid looking at them too long, or it’d be too obvious of his envious thoughts. He looked away and back at Jean’s girlfriend. 

               “I didn’t get a chance to talk with you,” Rebecca said as she leaned closer, putting her hands on his shoulders. She ran her fingers down his arms. 

               “I’m sorry, Becca,” Roy smiled back at her. “I have been tired. But it doesn’t mean that your company isn’t enjoyed.” 

               “I did hear that you and Riza were trying for a baby.” 

               “All rumors,” Roy smirked. It seemed everyone knew. 

               “I think Jean is a bit jealous at Maes too.” He looked over at Maes and Gracia. “They have such a darling daughter. I think Jean is ready to start settling down.” 

               “He proposed yet?” Roy lifted her hand and looked. “That bastard hasn’t even put a ring on you?” He clicked his tongue in disappointment and shook his head. “Girls like you don’t stay for very long. I hope that he’s being good to you.” 

               She laughed. “He is.” She nodded. “He is. He made a comment last week some time about buying a house. Asked me what color the rooms would be.” 

               “Every man wants to buy a house. That doesn’t mean he wants to get married.” Roy shrugged, maneuvering her as a gentleman would in a dance, to avoid running into another couple. “You should know how Jean is. He’s not exactly a man of commitment.” 

               “Exactly,” Rebecca agreed. “So why would he want to buy a house.”

               Roy hummed as he thought it over. 

               “And he wants me to be there because he’s asking me what color I’d want the rooms. Which brings me to my next point.” She moved her arms up his body so that she could get closer to him like his wife would. Roy, in his wisdom, did not wrap his arms so affectionately around her. “He said rooms. That means he’s thinking of more than one person.” 

               “If you don’t work for an investigation team,” Roy whispered to her. “I think you should.” 

               Rebecca giggled. 

               “Would you say yes?”

               She hummed as she looked up, clearly thinking about it, but Roy knew she had already come to her answer. Rebecca wasn’t dumb. He always knew that. Jean had picked a pretty woman, who was brilliantly smart. She was the only woman that he’d ever seen rationalize the effects of a solar flare and concluding that it could be used as a source of energy. Either she knew what she was talking about, or she had done too much reading with what little time she had. She worked in retail for God’s sake. She was in the wrong career choice. That was why he knew that Rebecca already knew what was going on. He and Riza both agreed they were an adorable couple, and Riza especially hoped that she’d marry him.

               “I think I would,” Rebecca nodded, flicking her long brown hair from her face. “What do you think I should do?”

               Roy shrugged, hearing the song finally coming to an end. “If he’s good to you, and you love him…”

               “Do you think he really loves me?”

               They stopped. He had a feeling that she was fishing for information more than she was unsure. “Absolutely,” Roy answered honestly. “He’d rather see you happy dancing with the sexiest man here, then himself.” 

               She pulled from his holds and slapped him lightly in the chest. “Oh,” she giggled. “He just wanted to dance with Riza.”

               Roy smiled and looked over at Jean walking back with his wife. “Enjoy the dance with the prettiest girl here?”

               “She wore me out,” Jean joked. “Come on, Dear,” he waved to Rebecca.

               Roy and Riza looked at each other. “Do you think we can escape without another interruption,” he raised his eyebrow. 

               “I hope so. You owe me a dance at home before I get too tired.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good, right? 
> 
> Comments do me wonders. Thank you for being a reader. See you all next week!


	2. Roy's love for Riza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a background on Roy and Riza's relationship, and a bit of lovey-dovey time.

               He let his hand rest on her thigh the whole cab ride home. They were not the kind of couple that lost themselves in public displays of affection, especially in the back of a cab. They’d hold hands, or rest a hand under the table on a thigh. For only a couple years of being married, they had already gotten good at silent innuendos. Not even a word was spoken. She let her hand fall on his and she looked out the window at the lights as they drove by. He stared forward, taking casual glances at her. It was hard to contain himself. It wasn’t that he was the least bit embarrassed, not in front of her. He hoped that she would notice his excitement. He knew she knew what he was looking forward to. But it wasn’t their style to make a scene. So, they sat quietly.

               Roy leaned forward, handing the driver some money before standing up and quickly making his way to her door. It was his pleasure to open the door for her. He felt bad if anyone saw her, dressed up as she was, opening her own door. He’d just be scum on the sidewalk if he was that kind of man. She groaned, something about getting the shoes off, and he grinned thinking about other things he wanted to take off of her. A few steps to their doorway and he unlocked the door, opening it for her. For as intoxicated as he was, he didn’t falter in his movements. He stood straight, walked with a sturdy stride, but his dirty thoughts were unleashed and unbarred from his conscious. If he was going to make bad decisions tonight, it was going to with his wife and she was going to love it. They were in it for better or worse, after all.

               As she promised, her footwear was quickly discarded. Roy untied his shoes but did with his eyes watching her slender calves relax, letting her sink a few inches shorter, and walk into the kitchen. He pulled off his first shoe, hearing her get a glass of water, and the second shoe as she opened a cabinet. He continued to listen. What did Riza Mustang sound like? She hummed as he heard her open a bag and walk out into the doorway. Ah, that was her. That was much more like her. Even in her fancy dress, and her hair done up, the diamond bracelet, and the matching necklace, she was completely back to the woman he fell in love with as she tossed another chocolate covered pretzel in her mouth. “There was just nothing good there to eat,” she complained, smirking at her own sarcasm.

               He stood up, taking the few casual strides it took to reach her. His hands reflexively reached out, one grabbing her side, the other pulling a pretzel out for himself. It felt as if he was putting it in his mouth in slow motion. But he was taken aback by the idea that her perfume was still so fragrant. And her eyes, even if she was so tired, looked attentive and young. She looked like she could have gone on for another four or five hours, conquering the world, one interaction at a party to the next. He chewed the pretzel as he continued to look down at her. “I couldn’t stop looking at you,” he whispered. “I tried. But then you’d walk by in this stupid dress and my heart would stop. Do you know how many times you killed me? How many times my heart stopped? You’re a dangerous woman in this dress.”

               Riza snickered, putting a chocolate pretzel in his mouth. “So dangerous.” She brought her nose up to his and rubbed it affectionately. “About as dangerous as I am in bed.”

               Roy grinned as his hand brought her closer to him. “Maybe I should just handcuff you for safety reasons.”

               She snorted. “You’d have to catch me first,” she breathed as her lips were mere centimeters from his. “But I don’t think that’s what you had in mind,” she continued. Her lips pressed against, his, finally giving him the connection that he wanted all night. Finally. It was long enough to act on it. It wasn’t a brush to entice and lure him. It was a confirmation of action. He reached up, grabbing her bag of pretzels and tossing them aside, hearing them scatter on the countertop. He reached around, grabbing her ass as he pulled her into his hips, giving her a fresh feel of his arousal. She moaned into him, grabbing his suit jacket and pulling him into her. Her tongue made the first move as it swept along his bottom lip, and he opened willingly. Their heads turned, allowing better contact as they pressed hard against each other. Her hands grabbed at his hair as his hands tighten in her back. They parted, slowly, neither wanting to part, taking a deep inhale. “Well,” she rolled her lips inward, enjoying the taste of the liquor he had so indulged on. “That was definitely what I had in mind.” She leaned back to run her hand down his chest, making him shiver and hold his breath. He pulsed rather aggressively in his boxers. “If you follow me, you can help me get out of this ever so constricting dress.”

               Riza, his wife, was not a prissy woman. And he loved it. The dress, the tone, the flap of her hand as she played off as a high-class woman, was just a front. It was to make him crave what was under it. Because he knew that she was the woman to out hike him, and to roll in the grass in the evenings, and smoke cigars with him; she was indeed wild. Their history went back to the days of frog catching, and tree climbing, and it fascinated him that she had not one fear. While her father would scold her about her not being able to find a good husband if she was going to be dirty all day, Roy made it a point to marry her once he saw her again in Central City. He remembered as he walked right up to her, slammed his beer in front of her and said, “Riza Hawkeye, marry me.”

               She only laughed and replied, “Hello Roy.” Those eyes were so stunningly beautiful. He wondered how he ever missed the shade of brown as a young child.

               Four months later, with white snow blanketing the streets and their cheeks rosy from the nippy frost, they entered a candy shop. He looked at her again and said, “I can’t believe you haven’t been stolen by some other man. Marry me before you find me lesser than that man there.” He nodded to another man who was clearly better dressed.

               “I can’t marry him,” she whispered back. “He’s much too tall for me.”

               Roy followed her around, not like a puppy, but as her friend. They went to movies, and to carnivals, and to dinners. He held her hand and told her that her father was a fool for ever thinking that she was less than the bright sun in which he worshipped. She must have called his bluff a hundred times, saying that he was over exaggerating. But he never was. Because he knew she was the woman that she was. She was gentle, soft, and adventurous. The way she held the lightning bugs, so gentle, tilting her head as she showed him. He wanted her to hold him like that, even at the young age that he was. She was a woman who wanted to see the world. And he went those years of not seeing her, he vowed to himself never to not lose sight of her again.

               Six more months went by before he asked her again. They had gone out for a stroll, turning it into a hike up an to a small snow-fed lake. He never imagined any woman would be so attractive with sweat running down her forehead, her hair pulled back under a hat. Her shirt was a plain t-shirt. He couldn't remember the logo. And the way she collapsed on the grass, the way her chest heaved up and down, and the way she smiled… it was picture worthy. He engraved it into his heart. He dropped onto of her, hovering over her as they laughed in the success of the summit. They felt like they were indeed on top of the world. His long black bangs hover over her as he got lost like he did every other time looked into her eyes. “Marry me,” he proposed again. “Say yes and I will never say no to you.”

               But Riza only giggled. “I can't say yes if I can't breathe.”

               At least she still allowed him to kiss her. “That's not fair,” he muttered against her moist neck, smelling her sweat. “When you do say yes, I hope it does take your breath away.”

               Even without confirmation of her forever love, he still found her sandwiches for that picnic divine.

               A little more than a year later, they were laying outside under the stars. The air was cool from autumn, and the heavy blanket he had tossed over them didn’t seem thick enough. He had his arm around her, holding her to him, and she leaned close to his chest. He remembered feeling his heart about to burst. He had kissed the top of her head, telling her that she smelled the same as ever, and he heard her laugh. “And you’re just as incorrigible,” she joked back. She pointed to some star, but he didn’t hear her anymore. He was content just the way they were. He didn’t need her naked under him, he needed her by his side. He didn’t need her to call his name into the heavens, he wanted to hear her snore in the night. He wanted to wake up with her, to make sure she had her coffee before he did, and that she’d always have one sugar and a dash of cream with it. They could have dated longer, but he’d known her for his whole life. What else was he missing?

               Not one thing.

               “Riza,” he whispered.

               “Hmm?”

               “Marry me.”

               “Right now?” She looked at him. “You really want to be married to me forever?”

               He chuckled into her hair. “Until death do us part, I will love you.”

               Then, before the priest, that spring, under an array of blossoms and a big oak tree, he asked her once more. She held his hands, her golden hair wisping in the spring breeze, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. “Riza Hawkeye, will you be my wife?”

               “Yes.”

               And now here he was, married to his best friend, unable to get out of his suit jacket fast enough, and finding that his belt was broken because it was not coming undone as easy as it should. He felt as if he was seventeen again. Youth fired through his veins, and his mouth ran dry. He might have forgotten to breathe, which was fine since his brain wasn’t getting enough oxygen anyway. His arms shook his jacket free, in a radical and hilarious fashion with his arms waving about, trapped in their sleeves. He about ripped his tie off, tossing it behind him. He’d pick it up later. Buttons? What buttons? His vest he didn’t even undo. He pulled it right over his head, tossing that behind him too.

               But she still had her dress on. She didn’t even look behind her as she lead him up the stairs and to the room. No doubt that she could hear him struggling to free himself from the barriers between him and her, but she was smart enough not to acknowledge it. He’d stop and grab her again for another kiss. He’d just have to look into her brown eyes, see the light red lipstick on her lips, smell that fucking perfume, and he’d fall back down the stairs on his ass.

               She stopped once she got to the bathroom in their room. “Your favorite part,” she giggled, tilting her hips to the side.

               Roy leaped forward, reaching for the zipper. This he had mastered. It wasn’t rushed. No. These dress zippers could not be rushed. They were tiny and delicate and needed to be drawn down smoothly as not to scare it into stopping or jamming. It stopped at her mid back, but his hands didn’t. Riza turned to finally look back at him, stepping from his reach. He was sure he looked like a mess. His hair was probably all over the place, he was flushed from the enticing dance that she was playing, and he probably had a stupid grin on his face. But she smiled at him nonetheless. She turned, dropping the dress from her shoulders, and stepping out of it. Roy stood in a trance.

               Riza reached up, unbuttoning his white shirt, one by one, unbuttoning it. He stood there, stiff, thinking about what he was supposed to do while she just slowly undressed him. He wanted to throw her on the bed, rip his clothing off, suck on her…

               “You can take your pants off,” she broke his train of thought.

               Roy looked down at his hands which hung at his sides. She laughed as she unbuttoned another. “I would, but the buckle is stuck.” He pulled at the belt, his thumb under it as if he was showing her how he’d lost weight. “You’ll have to help me here.”

               Riza looked up at him with her own smirk to match. Their connection was powerful, both passionately locked together by their eyes. He felt her finger drag down his center, then her hand pulling at his belt. The loose end flipped up, and her hands pulled it tight to unclasp it. He groaned as it released. She pulled his pant’s button free of its slot next and he sighed a bit too heavily. “Geeze,” she said with some exacerbation. Her hand reached into his pants and he leaned into her touch. Her eyes never leaving his dark ones.

               “Is it not good enough for you,” he asked gravelly. “I am holding back here.”

               She hummed approvingly. “I can tell.” She let go of him, leading him to the bed. He watched her ass as she bent over, completely on purpose, and slid onto the bed, laying on her stomach.

               He wasn’t sure how it was physically possible for him to remove his pants, and his shirt so fast, but he was sure he broke some kind of record. He pounced on her, holding her arms down and a gentle hold, as he kissed her shoulders and down her back. As he lowered himself down to kiss down her spine, his hands followed, trailing behind his kisses in a grazing of touch. He could feel her twitch, as the nerves his fingers glided over violently reacted. Goosebumps grew and he heard her giggle a ticklish laugh. He kissed above her rear, at the end of her tailbone, before rubbing his body up, thrusting his aching erection against her ass. His lips descended to her ear and he breathly whispered, “No other women's backside has been so beautiful as yours.” His lips played with her ear. “It's a shame that I can't see the front.”

               Riza laughed as she rolled over under him. Roy sat up, leaning to the side to let her roll over when she pounced. She flipped her leg, swinging him off balance, and dove on top of him. She laughed as Roy did and leaned down to kiss him. “How’s this for the front?”

               Roy reached up, flicking at her rather expensive bra. “Missing the whole view here, my Love.”

               He watched as she sat up, balancing on his midsection, and reached back. With a second and a snap of her fingers, she tossed the bra behind her. Now he was happy. His hands ran up her sides as he hummed and raised his eyebrow. “Much better.”

               She snickered, placing her hands on his chest and scooted back so that she was sitting on his erection. She laid it down, forward, and ground her hips against it. Roy groaned loudly. “God, damn it, Riza,” he gasped.

               She tilted her head to the side. “Too much for you?” Her finger traced a straight line from his chin to his navel. “I thought you had more stamina than that?” She rolled her hips again, putting her hands behind her head to make sure his view of her breasts were prime VIP viewing. He gasped again, his hands rushing to her hips. She grabbed his hands and pulled them from her. “Maybe it’s you that should be handcuffed.”

               Roy sucked air sharply. “You wear that dress, and now you’re going to tie me up? What did I ever do to you?” Inside he welcomed it. If she got out those handcuffs, he wouldn’t even struggle. She knew what to do to get him off, and she knew how to please herself while doing it. He loved the way her hands would explore his body, feeling his ribs, the scar on his side, running over his muscled abs. She loved how her breath would make his hairs stand on edge, and her tongue would make his balls ache without her even touching them.

               Riza snickered. “You traded me to Jean,” she whispered, rolling her hips again.

               “I thought you were…” He bucked up at her. “Fuck!”

               She laughed. It wasn’t a vengeful laugh. He’d be laughing too if he had all the control. She took hold of his hand and guided it to her, maneuvering him to do gentle circles on her clit. “Oh,” she gasped, throwing her head back.

               “I’m not even in you,” he complained.

               Riza rolled off him, pulling down her panties. They were these black lace ones that he adored. It was almost as if she had planned this whole night. In the meantime, Roy kicked his boxers free, exposing his stiff dick. He grabbed it, stroking it a few times and he watched her. She touched herself the same way. She stood at the end of the bed, rubbing circles around her spot before slipping two fingers inside her, moaning quietly. Roy sat up, reached up and pulled her onto the bed. Before she even had a chance to jump back on him, he held her over to the side, grabbing her pussy and dipping his own fingers in.

               “Oh, yeah, Baby,” he whispered into her side, kissing her breast. Her hand reached down towards his as she arched her back.

               “You think that you’re the only one that has been eyeing all night?” She held in a scream, resulting in a low whine from her throat. “It didn’t matter where I was in that ballroom. I could smell your cologne.”

               Roy grinned. “I’m glad I still have that effect on you.” He finally withdrew his fingers as he rolled on top of her.

               “Effect?” She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, grasping the back hairs again. “I had to excuse myself to the bathroom twice because you made my panties so wet.” He lined himself up perfectly, and she arched her back, he dove into her, as deep as he could go. She cried out loudly. Roy welcomed the praise, but in the immediate process, he felt her clench down tightly around her. He didn’t move, to adjust himself to the warm tight climate, and to wait for her to come back to their bedroom. “I’ll never get tired of this,” she breathed.

               “No?” He withdrew slowly, thrusting deep again, just as fast as the last one.

               Riza screamed out again.

               “Damn, Riza. Your screaming is driving me insane.”

               She moaned loudly, rolling her hips from under him. He kissed her exposed neck, which he knew she liked by the way she lifted her neck to him. She’d bite his chin when it was her turn. He'd growl into her shoulder as he'd drive deep. She'd grab his hair as her back arched with a groan. It was a practiced art. Their bodies were close, close enough that their moans were caught in each other’s mouths within deep kisses. His abs would flex, driving into her, and in rhythm her hips would roll, pivoting up and down to meet his pace. When he’d go in, she’d tighten and roll her hips back to get him as deep as possible. Then she’d pull up and he’d pull back. As a team, they brought immeasurable pleasure to each other. Roy flexed and held as his mouth sucked at her breast, taking the nipple between his teeth before she begged him to stop.

               “Stop?” He looked up, withdrawing and quite roughly thrust into her. She went to scream out but his mouth covered her again. As her mouth would open, his tongue would slip in, playing with her tongue, making him groan loudly. He thrust roughly into her again. Then one more time. Her hands moved from his neck to under his arms and around his back. Her looped up so that she was holding his shoulders. She lifted herself into him as she contracted around his dick. There was no holding back, no control left, and at the first contraction, he exploded. He couldn’t move. She rolled her hips against him a few more time, the motions stuttering to a stop as she came off the ends of heaven and back to Earth. He couldn’t stop ejaculating. It just kept coming. He tried to thrust again, but he only seized. Once she collapsed back onto the bed, he stopped.

               “Sorry it was so short,” he snickered. “I hope it was satisfactory.”

               Riza didn’t open her eyes as she patted his side with a smile. She was obviously satisfied.

               Roy didn’t come out of her quite yet, enjoying the last twitches of himself and hers. “Where’s desert?” He leaned down, kissing each breast gently.

               She waved her arm in no direction in particular. “My chocolate pretzels are downstairs all over the counter.”

               He wheezed a chuckle as he finally rolled off her and to her side. “We need to plan this better.” He sat up to walk to her side and pick up a towel that was discarded on the floor. He couldn’t help look at her, even as he cleaned himself. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her arms stretched out. Her toes wiggled as if she was regaining feeling in them. Her leg twitched once, twice before she sighed.

               “That was an orgasm for my whole body,” she breathed. “How are you so good at that?”

               He snorted as he tossed her the towel. “I have to argue with you there. You’re the one that’s so good.”

               What made the whole night complete what the cuddling afterward. She’d always curl up to him, his arms around her. They never got dressed after if they could help it. Their connection wouldn’t be complete if they did. He’d kiss the top of her head, humming sweet words to her, while she’d kiss his chest or the side of his chest, and whisper sweet thank yous. Roy was a lucky man indeed. He was very lucky. He heard her snoring, just softly with a happy hum as she breathed out. He put his other arm behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. He’d make it up to her tomorrow morning. Maybe he could convince her that grocery shopping could wait till later and that his shoes could wait another week. Instead, they’d spend the whole morning, if not the day, in bed. His fingers already missed her. He didn’t get a chance to kiss every inch of her. Though he was thankful that she didn’t tie him up. It would have been much shorter of an experience. Maybe she knew and that’s why she didn’t. No matter, he’d make it up to her tomorrow.

               Roy let the silence of the house calm him as he closed his eyes. His life was rather perfect. He was married to his best friend and the woman of his dreams. He had a successful job that he loved. He had an amazing best friend, and he had a home just a walk away from everything. She was happy, he was happy, and they were happy. “Pancakes,” he whispered to himself. “I will eat pancakes off her.”

               “No syrup,” she muttered.

               With one final stupid grin, he allowed sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww! Kind of cute, eh? Roy is a BIT overly romantic... but I think he is one anyway. 
> 
> What did you think? Leave a comment! And thank you for reading!


	3. Dinner with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza go out to dinner with Jean and Rebecca. They end up on a weird subject that gets both of them thinking. Roy doesn't like it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to @random-rave on tumble (Rando29) for being an amazing beta for me. (I guess I better thank my husband too for putting up with me following him around with ideas... Or trying to start a fight just to get into the mood for this chapter and next (Spoiler... #sorry) This is where the "plot does thicken" ... we are adding the cream to the sauce, waiting for it to reduce (we will add some pepper and a bay leaf later). I do hope that you enjoy it!

He looked at the clock, wondering if he could sneak out early. He looked back at the blueprints. No, he’d be there for life, he concluded. And dinner with friends would be a minor escape until he’d be suckered back into the office for another twelve hour day.  _ Oh well, _ He thought with a sigh.  _ Money is good, right?  _ It was a weak argument for himself. He overlooked a few more prints, making edits to a couple lines before standing up and stretching his arms to the sky. Roy was sure that Riza would have him dress nicely for dinner. 

                He waved to another colleague as he walked down the empty halls. They were going to one of the nicer restaurants in town. It was one of his and Riza’s favorites. Apparently, it was one of Jean’s as well. The steakhouse had fabulous prime rib and a petite steak that was so soft to the palet. It was also a good moment to have a beer, chat and catch up with an old friend, and enjoy company that wasn’t behind a cubicle. He arrived home to Riza already dressed. “You better hurry,” she called to him from the living room. “We have 20 minutes to walk there!” He jogged up the stairs to change his shirt, putting on a nicer tie and grabbing a jacket on his way down. They always walked there if they could help it. He’d drink too much as he did, and making him walk home was a hopeful deterrent from him doing it again. He already made plans to have a couple of drinks more than he should. He did have a habit of making bad decisions! He still had to go to work in the morning. 

                The steakhouse was busy. Busy being that there was normally a wait for tables. It smelled of hickory and tobacco smoke. The air was noisy, but Roy knew once they got settled, it wouldn’t be that bad. He let his hands rest on the small of his wife’s back as they stood behind a small group of older people waiting for a table. That was fine. They were patient. Well, he was. Riza looked up at him and held her stomach, wording to him that she was hungry and made a face of agony. “I’m going to die,” she whispered to him. 

                He chuckled, nodding towards a plate. “Look at that.” He snapped his gums and looked back at her. “Maybe I shouldn’t have skipped that second lunch.” 

                They leaned in and snickered, almost like teenagers. 

                “Can I help you?”

                Roy looked up, seeing the hostess. “We’re meeting a couple…” He looked around. 

                Jean waved at them from the table and Roy nodded to the hostess a thanks and slipped by her to join their friends. He pulled his chair out for Riza before sitting down next to her. Even at a not so fancy place as this, he was going to make her feel special. With the long hours, it was hard to make her feel special some days. 

                “See that,” Rebecca pointed out as she nudged Jean. “That’s a gentleman.” She teased her boyfriend and winked at Rebecca.

                Jean chuckled. “She’s angry I didn’t open the door for her.” Roy saw that this might have been the first time that Jean did not have a cigarette in his mouth. 

                Riza gasped mockingly and looked at Becca. “Oh! What a barbarian!” 

                “Rarr,” Jean joked back. “It’s not like I meant it,” he explained. “I thought that she was farther back. I was going to go get a table and then open the door for her.” 

                The night was going well, as Roy had expected. Work wasn’t even brought up. He and Jean hadn’t caught up in a few months and Roy was eager to hear his latest adventures. Apparently, Jean and Becca were thinking about getting a dog. Riza sympathized. She wanted a dog for some time, but neither was at a place that the pup would have any company. Becca had joined a softball team for the spring, and a volleyball club for the winter. She insisted that Riza join her. It was casual, comforting, and rather relaxing. 

                “Did you ever go on that fishing trip,” Jean asked Roy, buttering a piece of bread and handing it to his girlfriend. 

                Roy chuckled and shook his head. “Maybe next month,” he shrugged. “We got a contract for a new train station.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s a never-ending project.” 

                “Sounds like it.” Jean shrugged.

                “Come on,” Roy nodded to his friend. “You’re always having wild adventures. What have you been up to? Did you decide to stay with the hunting club?”

                Jean nodded and took a bite of his own bread. “Yeah. I think we are going out next month. They have a plot of land that’s set-up for quail. That will be fun.”

                “Oh, Rebecca interrupted. “We did join this one group.” She smiled as she leaned into the table. “Have you two heard of Swinging?”

                “Like dancing,” Riza asked. 

                Rebecca shook her head. “It’s weird to some but really interesting. Jean and I have been doing it for a couple months now.” She nudged her boyfriend and he leaned back with a nod. “You trade partners for a night.” 

                Roy and Riza looked at each other. “Yeah,” Roy raised his eyebrow towards his blonde friend. “I was right. You are adventurous.” 

                “It’s not like that,” Jean argued. “It’s just for fun.” He waved his hands in front of his face. “There’s no meaningful relationship but your own.”

                Rebecca elbowed him in the ribs.

                “Ow! Okay, well, they are meaningful. But it's really about enjoying others and trust.”

                Riza looked up at Roy, frowning her brows. He could see that she was probably thinking ‘what kind of friends do we associate with?’ He’d never considered ever letting his wife sleep with someone else, even if it was for fun. In fact, the idea made his chest tight with anxiety. 

                The waitress brought the food back and set it down, refilling the table’s beer. 

                “When we do it,” Jean began to explain as he cut into his steak. “We go on dates, and we hang out together. Sometimes the four of us go out to dinner…” 

                Roy looked up from his own steak. 

                Jean and Rebecca laughed. “Or we go out golfing or something.” 

                “You golf,” Riza asked. 

                “I do,” Rebecca winked. 

                Jean ignored them as they started talking about the sport. “And then we go on a date with our partners for a night, maybe end up in bed.” 

                Roy didn’t respond at first. He couldn’t tell his friend that he was crazy. That’d just be rude. Whatever Jean and Becca were into was their own business. The idea that was going on definitely was weird though. As he chewed, he thought about even sleeping with another woman. Sure, he’d been with someone before Riza, and there was that one night stand. But he never thought he’d see his childhood friend again. And he never thought back on it. All of his needs were being met, and he hoped the same for her. 

                “It’s not deceitful,” Jean added, almost reading Roy’s expressions. “There’s rules and such.” 

                “Just sounds like adultery,” Roy took another bite of his steak, dipping it in the sauce next to it. 

                “It’s only adultery if the other doesn’t know about it. Everything’s agreed on.” 

                Becca nodded as she added, “I’d like to think that I trust Jean more that this has happened.” 

                Roy looked down at his wife. She twirled her fork in the pasta, poking at the shrimp. 

                “Do you not trust her?” 

                Riza’s head popped up at Rebecca and then to her right at Roy, who gave himself away with a blush. “It’s not that,” Roy shook his head. “I do. I trust her not to cheat on me. I don't trust anyone else with her...” 

                Jean chuckled. “Maybe it’s just not for everyone.” 

                “Do you not find me attractive,” Rebecca continued to taunt. 

                Roy about dropped his fork. Now the conversation had taken a turn for the… worst? If he was to say yes, that Rebecca was attractive, it’d be possible that Riza would beat the shit out of him once they got home. But he wasn’t attracted to her. This whole dinner, they’d been laughing and enjoying each other, but he didn’t want to take her to bed. It wasn’t a question he’d thought he’d be asked! He was attracted wholeheartedly to Riza. Even as they had sat next to dinner, her hand grazed his thigh and his pants grew a bit tight as an instant response. “I .. uh…” 

                “Oh,” Jean’s eyes grew wide. “You don’t think my girl is beautiful?”

                Riza looked at Jean and then at Roy. He knew she was probably thinking the same thing. What the hell had they gotten themselves into? “No,” Roy defended. “She is beautiful. I’m just not attracted to her like that.” 

                “You wouldn’t even want to try?” Rebecca raised her eyebrows in a suggested manner. 

                “Becca,” Riza said sharply in a corrective tone. 

                “I do think your wife is gorgeous,” Jean complimented. 

                “Jean,” Roy warned lowly, his voice getting deeper.

                “It’s a compliment,” Jean laughed putting his hands up in defense...

                Riza blushed. Roy turned to glance at her, noticing that she wasn’t eating anymore. She poked at the few shrimp left in her pasta. She was probably thinking about what she had heard over in her head. Did he not tell her she was beautiful that often? Maybe she’d not been told she was beautiful but other men? It’s true, Roy would get rather protective of her if he knew other men were flirting with her, but she deserved to know she was beautiful. She was stunning in her summer dresses and sexy as all hell in her jeans and t-shirt in the garden. It was hard to keep his hands off her when she was lounging in her little puppy pajamas eating popcorn. He had to wonder if she knew that?

                Jean put his arm on the back of Becca’s chair. “Enough about our sex lives, what about yours? Hows that baby making coming?”

                Roy facepalmed. “And this is why I didn’t want anyone to know.” 

                Jean looked at Rebecca with a sideways grin. “You haven’t heard the story of Roy getting shot have you?”

                “No.”

                Roy also protested. 

                “Oh,” Jean waved off Roy’s heavy sigh as Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s funny!”

                “It’s only funny because you were there.” 

                “It’s funny because you survived!”

                Rebecca turned her head sharply between the two men arguing, trying to figure out the actual story of Roy getting shot. 

                “You got shot too,” Roy pointed his finger. “You’re just as much of a dumb ass as I am.” 

                Rebecca’s eyes lit up. “Wait, you got shot when Roy got shot?”

                Riza burst into laughter. “It’s not a hero story,” she snickered. 

                “Bullshit,” Jean argued. “I was trying to save your husband’s life.”

                Roy shook his head as shook his finger. “Don’t listen to a damn word he says,” Roy immediately told his wife. “It’s all his fault.” 

                On their way home, they walked quieter than usual. The dinner went well, laughter and good company. However, both of them were stuck on the one subject that was the most … odd. Honestly, Roy hoped that Riza wasn’t interested. She’d never given any indication that she wanted to be with someone else, and if she did, how would he tell her no? He reached out and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Maybe she was worried he’d be into it. Maybe she was thinking that he’d leave her for another woman that was prettier than him. Roy instantly frowned. He watched her brown eyes look at the sidewalk in deep thought. She was thinking about something. 

                “We don’t have to do dinner with them again,” he assured her. “They are a bit weird.” 

                Riza chuckled but didn’t say anything. 

                “I hope that you don’t think that I’d ever cheat on you,” he whispered, stopping her to look at her face. “You know that I have absolutely no interest in anyone else, right?”

                Riza smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, Roy. I know.” 

                He nodded, squeezing her hand before continuing home. They took off their jacket, hanging them up, and she went into the living room to sit on her big chair. She’d fallen in love with it the moment that she saw it. She said she liked it because she could bring her legs up into it and fold her feet under her. She’d be there most nights when he’d get home late, light on by it, reading her book or watching TV. Roy stood behind the couch adjacent to her and bit his lip. It wasn’t awkward for them just to be quiet. It was awkward to know they both were thinking something and not talking about it. 

                “I have to go to bed,” he announced. “I have to be to work early in the morning.”

                “Did you find Rebecca attractive?” Riza stopped him as she looked up at him. She looked insecure in a sense, all curled up in her chair. 

                It broke his heart that his childhood friend, the one that would climb on the roof of her home, the one that was full of confidence and determination, was now in a downward spiral of self-doubt. “No,” he shook his head. He grabbed a throw that was on the couch and walked quietly to his wife, putting it over her and squatting next to the chair. His hand rested on her knee. “She’s attractive to Jean.” 

                “But you do think she’s beautiful,” she continued to inquire. 

                Roy shook his head. “This conversation is only going to make you doubt me.” He said firmly as he stood up and walked away. “I’m not going to answer your questions that reveal me as a bad guy.” 

                “Answer me, Roy,” she called to him. “If you weren’t married to me, would you have sex with Rebecca?” 

                Roy stopped and rubbed his face. How could he answer this? Men were animals. They were attracted to the weirdest things, but it didn’t mean that he would want to have sex with any of it. He found his secretary at work attractive, and he told her on several occasions that she looked nice. But he never wanted to sleep with her. And he was sure that his secretary knew that. But Roy wasn’t going to go home and tell Riza that he felt that his assistant’s hair was done beautifully. It was an outward form of expression. He was in love with Riza, the real Riza. Everything on the outside was just the wrapping paper that held in the real gift. So, in reality, he was attracted to Rebecca, but he didn’t feel the need to have relations with her. But if he wasn’t married to Riza, and if Jean wasn’t her boyfriend...

                “No,” he turned back to his wife.

                “Would have gone on to have sex with other women if you didn’t marry me?”

                Roy threw up his hands. “I’m not going to fight with you, Riza. I’m not going to let their little sick hobby interfere with us.” He turned sharply and walked loudly into the kitchen. 

                He heard her get up out of her chair and follow him. “You do find her attractive!” She quickly accused him as she entered the kitchen. 

                Roy ran his hand through his hair. “Fine,” he agreed. “Does that make you happy?” He tried not to yell at her. “She’s beautiful. Does that make you happy? Can we stop this stupid interrogation?”

                Riza bit her lip as she breathed heavily. “Would you be angry if I told you that I did find Jean attractive? That I did think he looked rather handsome?” 

                “Don’t,” Roy warned, letting his emotions starting to show. 

                “Why not? Aren’t we supposed to be able to tell each other everything?”

                “Don't,” he warned again louder. 

                “And I come home to you. I see all these men who I have to wonder about. But I still come home to you. Is that not what a good wife does?” 

                “You shouldn’t be thinking like that,” Roy argued loudly. “I don’t ever consider myself with another woman.” 

                “You never once looked at a woman’s ass and said that you’d like to do that?” Riza put her hands on her hips. 

                “Come on,” Roy leaned on the counter, facing away from her, groaning into his hands. “No, Riza, I have not. And it does anger me that you do.” 

                “I realized something,” she took an aggressive step forward, but her voice was soft. “You got to sleep with others. I didn’t. I didn't even want to. I was too engulfed in my own life and when you found me again, I didn’t out of loyalty with you.”

                He looked up at her, pulling his hands from his eyes. “You shouldn’t have because we were in a fucking relationship. I didn’t have sex with anyone while I was dating you!”

                “Maybe a different perspective will be good for us,” She continued to argue. “And at the end of it all, we can come together and it will be just us. It’s not like I’m going to love anyone but you.” 

                “You will love other men,” he said softly, reaching his hands out to hers. His whole body felt like collapsing. He was a failure of a husband if his own wife was wanting to ‘love’ other men. “When you lay in bed with me, is it not out of love?”

                Riza squeezed his hands. “That is what I mean though. I do. But it doesn’t have to be…” 

                “It will be,” he said sharply, cutting her off. “What if you find someone that is better than me?”

                “Oh,” she laughed, pulling her hands from his. “So, it is your insecurities that we are fighting with here?”

                Roy slammed his hand on the counter. “Yes, God damn it! It is my insecurities! You are my fucking wife!” 

                “You don’t own me,” she said quietly, but rather angrily.

                He frowned, glaring hard at her. Yes. He didn’t own her. He would know that from the start. They didn’t own each other. “No,” he growled. “We’re a team. And as a team, I’d think that you’d stay with me.” 

                “Do you love me?”

                “Of course I do,” he yelled. “But I’m not going to let you sleep out like some slut!” 

                “Do you love me?”

                He squinted his eyes at her with a harsh glare. She was going to pull this crap with him. ‘If you love me, then you’ll let me do this’ type of bullshit. He turned and walked away. 

                “What? You won’t even acknowledge your love for me? Now that I want to sleep with your old friend?”

                Roy turned, marching up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed himself violently into her. His lips crashed onto hers, holding his breath. There wasn’t passion or even tenderness. It was a full-on claiming and dominating action. He pushed her back into the fridge hard enough for the fridge to move back against the wall. Her hands pushed against his chest but he held firm for a second more. As Roy did pull back, he stayed close to her, looking aggressively at her. “Don’t you ever, ever, fucking question my love for you again.” He let go of her shoulders, leaving her to stand shocked at his rather abrupt behavior. He turned again and walked quickly to the stairs. “I have an early morning to wake up to.” 

                Riza stood there, watching him stomp away. She knew he was angry. In all her years of knowing him, he never acted out like that to her. It wasn't alarming, per se, but she was completely taken aback. Her fingers touched her lips as his back turned out of view. Rolling her lips in, attempting to relieve the pressure that they just felt, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She went from, how dare he, to why? Did the topic really upset him? Why couldn't he see her side, even consider it, be open-minded? Maybe it wasn't right for them, but her curiosity always got the better of her. Didn't he love that about her? She walked slowly into the living room, hearing him angry walk around upstairs before it grew quiet. If he was going to pout like a child, she wasn't going to acknowledge it. When he was ready to talk to her about this and be reasonable, she'd work to understand his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to Chapter 3. We are starting to see a plot form here. There is more to come!   
> You can contact me on Tumblr at snowdog49 if you'd like, if you like haikus. Haha. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment! And thank you for reading!


	4. A Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza work through and come to a reluctant compromise. They make up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rando29 (Random-rave) for input and being part of this great project. I know this was a tough one! I always appreciate your ideas and comments. ..... And another "kudos" to my husband for nit-picking my grammar. ;)

[HERE ](https://open.spotify.com/track/34fJIXIKjz8tbUwzRiD4lj)is the song of the chapter

               

 

               The past couple days, Roy and Riza wouldn't deny that the atmosphere was a bit thick. He was still fuming, working through the prospect that his wife wanted to be in bed, maybe their bed, with someone else. It was hard for him to grasp, but he felt that he, her husband, needed to understand why. He worked long hours, avoiding confrontation with her. He didn't want to argue. But the days hovering over drafts and in meeting with officials, the thoughts of Jean Havoc kissing her neck and making her moan tormented him. He couldn't fathom how she could be okay with him bedding another woman. Maybe she had been, he thought as he dried his hair from the shower. Maybe she did have to come to terms with it when she found out about his previous relationships.

               He ran his hand through his wet locks as he came into the kitchen. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and tie laid on his shoulders. Roy stopped as he noticed a plate of eggs and potatoes on the counter. He looked at it, then at his wife at the table drinking some orange juice. She didn't greet him. Why should she? He hadn't said anything to her. Though they were sleeping in the same bed, they were not cuddly in the least sense. He looked at her again. “Is this for me?” She nodded. “Did you poison it?”

               She laughed, tilting her head back towards him. “No. The orange juice is in the fridge.”

               He didn't have to work till eleven. It was a short day to his standards. And she was had the day off. Some parent-teacher conference. It made him curious about how his long morning was going to ride out. “Is this a bribe?”

               “For what?”

               “To talk to you?” He picked up his plate and sat at the table.

               Riza took a bit, curling some stray hair behind her ear. “It's working isn't it?”

               He took a bite of his eggs, looking at his wife reading the newspaper. What was there to talk about? Her night? Her day? If she was going to go see Jean? _I’m already accusing her of sleeping with someone else, of adultery, and she hasn’t._

               “What time will you be home?” She turned the page.

               “Why?”

               Riza looked up at him from her paper before folding it in front of her. “I'm not going to have my boyfriend over if that's what you're accusing.”

               He huffed as he took another bite. He looked out behind him at the back area. The sun was shining, two small sparrows were at her bird feeder.

               “I wanted to make sure dinner was ready for you.”

               Innocent enough of an excuse. “Between five and six,” he muttered.

               “Can you make it five? There's a movie at 6:30 tonight.” She took another bite. “I’d like it if you would be able to go with me.”

               Roy nodded. “I'll try.”

               They sat quietly again for a few minutes as he finished his plate and took a large gulp of his juice. There were still thoughts of her, thoughts that he never wanted to see, thoughts he'd never want to imagine.

               “Can we talk?” She tilted her head. “You've kept to yourself lately.”

               Roy reached for the paper.

               “Maybe I want to talk about it.”

               “There's nothing to talk about,” he huffed loudly, putting a firm ending to the conversation.

               “When we got married, even before, we talked about everything.” She leaned forward on the kitchen table. “And now you're being immature and not listening because you're uncomfortable with it. That’s not like you.”

               Roy swallowed hard. She was right. And it _was_ because he was blocking it from happening. If they never talked about it, it never could happen.

               “I'm not even saying that we should do it, I'm just saying that it's something to talk about it.” She pulled the paper from his fingers. “Please, Roy?”

               He looked firmly at Riza, debating if he could physically have this conversation with her or not. He couldn't be okay with this. It wasn't in his nature.

               “It is about trust,” she started quietly. “And we won't do anything that makes us uncomfortable.”

               He snorted a laugh. “Then don't sleep with anyone.”

               Riza stood up abruptly. “I think you’re being completely unreasonable.” She frowned as she walked towards the counter roughly.

               “I don’t.” His eyes watched her from his place. “We’re married. Not sleeping with other people is part of the pact.”

               “All that I’ve been through isn’t?” She scoffed. 

               Roy looked away. That was a true statement if he’d ever heard one. In the last few years, even more, he’d put them through quite a bit.

               “When you left the military, you had a hard time deciding what you wanted to go into. Those were long nights. Do you remember? We had to decide to leave Central, go East, go South. And you knew you wanted to go into architecture or construction, but it didn’t pay well from the start.”

               Roy signed. And it was at the start of their marriage. He started their official union as a couple with such indecisiveness. It wasn’t fair to her and he knew it then.

               “No matter how many times I asked you to broaden your own horizon, to look outside construction, you were set on it.”

               “It’s been good so far,” he insisted his resolution. “I made a good decision. We don’t know if this is a good decision or not.”

               “We didn’t know then either, Roy!” Riza rubbed her forehead, frustrated. “We didn’t know what you wanted to do. And I still sat with you and agreed that I’d stay with you. It was either that you got accepted into the architecture firm, or you had to go back to school. I was just finishing up school. I was getting a job here. Your decision held off on my own. But I didn’t leave you. I didn’t sit and argue with you.” She gently opened her palm to the ceiling, fingers forward to him as she explained this to him. “I trusted you, and I’m asking for your trust too.”

               He huffed, leaning back in his chair. “I see your point,” he relented, crossing his arms, closing his eyes in defeat. “But that decision was between us. Not involving other people being involved in the intimate part of our life.” He turned his head, looking back at her. “This is different. You’re going to make decisions with someone else that involve me. At what point am I not included at all? At what point do I not have a say, or even matter anymore?”

               He watched her as she leaned against the sink, putting a hand on her hip. “Are you so put off because you're afraid I will leave you?” He could see the moment of realization on her face as her eyes opened wider and her eyebrows raised, her mouth forming an ‘o’ as she nodded slowly.

               Roy nodded, admitting his weakness. He had to try right? Maybe after the talk, she'd understand why he didn't like it and they can let it go.

               “What would happen if I came back and said you were better?”

               Roy blinked, unsure of what to say. He never thought about that. He had enough confidence in himself to think of himself pretty talented in bed, so it was within reason that she’d come back still impressed with his skill...right? He nodded with some skepticism. “I guess… I guess that'd be a good thing?”

               “And you already say I'm the best because you had prior experience,” she rolled her hand in front of her. “So I'm confident that you will still think I'm still better than anyone you could. Point is, if you’re afraid of being better or worse, it could go either way. And to have different perspective could strengthen our relationship by only ensuring us that we are meant for each other.”

               He frowned, turning his head to look at her from the side. “If we are so good together, then why do we need a reason to do this?”

               “Don’t you want to know _why_ it’s so good?”

               “I love you,” he began to argue, desperate to still escape the idea. “That why it's so good. I never loved anyone as I loved you.”

               “I'm not doing it for love. Not like I love you. Maybe we just need a different perspective, a different view on the world.” Riza wrapped the same lock of long blonde hair behind her ear as she approached the table carefully and gently. “And if you didn't want me to give blowjobs, I won't. If you don't want us kissing, then I won't kiss him.”

               Roy couldn't help but frown. “I don't want you naked with another man.”

               Riza put her face in her hands. “Hypothetical there. Just…”

               Roy lifted his hands and nodded submissively. “Okay, I get it.”

               “Like...I would want you to wear a condom, and I wouldn’t want you videotaping it.” Riza sat down.

               He nodded but did not make any advancements in conversation. Roy was still horribly uncomfortable with it. His palms were sweaty as he folded his hands, rubbing the top of one with his fingers like he did when he was thinking. His heart beat hard against his breast bone, and his breathing deepened. He knew where this was going to go and debated it quickly to himself if there was any way to stop it. If she did love him, she’d come back, right? And if she didn't...then she was never his to begin with… his wildflower was too wild to stay within his garden.

               “I was unsure about it,” she admitted, reaching out for his folded hands. “But the more I thought about it, the more I thought why not?”

               “I just wish that you could respect my wishes too.” It was a whine, a beg of his soft voice, for her to consider his feelings.

               Riza sighed. “We need to compromise. Maybe I won't like it. It's going to be weird, I won’t lie. But if you give it a fair shot, a fair try, then if you don’t like it, I promise we will stop and we don’t have to continue.”

               Roy sighed with her. Yeah, it was unstoppable.

               She sat back in the chair, watching him. He could feel her curious stare at the top of his head as he looked at his hands fidgeting. “Maybe, it will be nice to be appreciated, and admired by more than just you,” she whispered.

               Another kick to his chest. “Am I not enough,” he breathed in question, feeling as if he had let her down. Didn’t she know she was his world? Was he not giving her enough attention and love? Did he not give her enough affection?

               Her hands quickly captured his, holding them, stopping from them moving. “You are. But… Don’t you like it when a girl flirt back with you, even it’s meaningless? Doesn’t that just make you feel like you’re still hot stuff out there?”

               Roy hummed loudly as he began to understand. It was not about him ever being good or enough. It was about her feeling more confident and more secure in herself. “Okay,” he nodded. “I understand.” He got up from the table and nodded as he put his dish in his sink. He would do anything for her. This was the ‘anything.’ Even in her state of endless passion, she was beautiful. She was determined. And although her incessant determination was completely annoying this time, she knew what she wanted. “What do we do now?”

               “Do you think starting with Jean and Becca would be too weird? I feel that if we start with friends, it will be easier.”

               He shrugged as he made his way back to her. He reached out and cupped her face, squatting in front of her. “Riza, you are my world. And I love you with all my heart. You will always be good enough for me.” He looked deep into those dark brown eyes and felt his heart beat stronger. He wasn’t lying. No one in the world would ever be better than her. He felt his mouth go dry as he thought how he didn’t want to be forgotten. Maybe it was man-like, but he wanted her to always remember him in the sense of his body on hers. How his kisses felt against her skin, how he felt inside her, like a signature. Maybe if anything, she would think of him as a better partner because he was so memorable. That he was the first to take her breath away.   

               She leaned in, gently kissing him. It was just enough that their lips made enough contact to be called a kiss, but also enough to know that is was indeed sincere. He welcomed it, wishing it’d last just a second longer. For three days they hadn’t even touched each other let alone kiss. “I love you too,” she breathed on him.

               “I’ll call Jean and talk to him. We can go to lunch or something.” He stood back up, looking at the clock on the wall. He did have a couple of hours to spare. He wondered if he had time to hold her? It might be nice to make up. It’d be nice to be loved by her. Roy gave his wife a sideways smile and sighed, asking one last time in hopes that she’d back out. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

               “Only if you’re okay with it,” she agreed.

               He snorted. It was humorous to him that she kept asking if he was okay with it because he wasn’t and he doubted that he’d ever be. He did offer to keep in open mind, and he’d give her that. “I’ll be open to the idea, as I promised.” He reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. “On one condition.”

               Her blonde head tilted to the side in curiosity.

               He pulled her up standing in front of him. “Promise me he’ll never do this.” He wrapped his arms around her, passionately kissing her. Their lips slipped slightly from his tongue which ran across her bottom lip. His arms squeezed around her tightly, lifting her into him. He could feel her hum against him, the vibrations of her pleasure softly teasing him for more. He pulled back and smiled.

               “I think that’s doable,” she snickered.

               They were semi back to normal. At least she kissed him, talked to him, let him hold her. That was normal enough. Maybe he’d just show her how much he loved her, and not just saying it. He reached down behind her thighs, lifting her up, putting her against the wall. She moaned as he let his nose run along her jawline. He felt her grasp his undone tie firmly with both hands, pulling him closer as she moaned again.

               “What is this about,” she asked, lifting her next to kisses.

               “I’m going to make you remember me,” he answered, murmuring into her neck. His hands squeezed her thighs as he pressed himself between them. “I, for sure, am never going to forget you.”

               He carried her, amidst the sounds of approval and pleasure and the many kisses, up to the stairs to their room. The room which they had simply just existed in just hours ago. They hadn’t even wake together, let alone touch each other. It was most unlike them. His shoulder missed her cheek as she settled against it before falling asleep, and his ears missed her morning yawns as she’d sit up to turn her alarm off in the morning. Now, their bedroom would be full of life, as it always had been, and of morning love. He pulled her sweatpants off her hips with his index finger, trailing the exposed skin on one side with tender pecks. She was ticklish there and her darting feet reflexed and kicked in protested in his mischievous works of affection. He let a chuckle escape as he looked up at her, grabbing her legs in restraint. He kissed down to her knee, the side of her leg, and as the pants finally parted with her, he kissed the top of her foot. The shirt was gone in a matter of time, and his pants seemed to take themselves off. As he landed the same short pecks on her navel and stomach, his thumbs slid under her shirt and pulled it up.

               Riza fell back and gasped loudly. “Roy,” she moaned.

               It was a boost to his ego, no doubt. His lips didn’t stop, even as his thumbs popped her shirt over her breasts. They drove right up between her perfect mounds, and up to her lips. He climbed over her, pressing his erection to her. They both moaned together. Then, he went back down, the way he came, trailing gentle little stars of love as he came to her panties. With the same smooth finger works and a bit of help from her legs, the panties flew off and behind him somewhere. His hands quickly grabbed the inside of her thighs now and pressed them up towards her, opening her up, as his nose grazed her.

               “Wow,” she gasped.

               He didn’t reply as he breathed deeply. “You smell amazing,” he whispered. “Like something I’d like to eat,” he snickered into her. His tongue easily slipped between her folds, finding the lump of nerves that was a source of easy pleasure for her. At first, he took his time. He licked it, licked it almost as if it was an ice cream cone. He didn’t rush it, even as her hips thrusted up, asking him to lick lower. He resisted. He continued to go at his own pace, even though his own sex organ asked for the same immediate action. His mouth cupped over it as he sucked gently, licking at it again. The routine stayed consistent, as did her whimpering. She tasted amazing. Some days he’d be at work, craving it, daydreaming about tasting her. He’d want to lap up every bit of her juices, drink them down as if it was the only medicine he’d ever need. His tongue began to pick up the pace and he ran it quickly over her. His hands held her thighs firm, pulling them wider rather than upward and instantly rewarded him with another gasp. He lifted his head to see her face, to ensure that she sounded as excited as she looked. He head was back, her body shaking from the stimulation, and her mouth was wide as she wheezed heavily. Her hands grasped the sheets tightly. It was a good thing too. It’d be the only thing that held her to the bed when he sent her to heaven.

               He went back down as his finger slipped into her, reached up, feeling its way as his tongue continued its onset harassment to her clit. She called out his name, louder this time, and her hips bucked against him, almost hitting his nose. “Roy!” Her fingers grasped at the hair on top of his head, pulling him upward. He couldn't tell her no, so he slid up her, using a sheet to wipe his face. She pulled his face into hers, attacking him with a messy kiss. Her lips danced around his as if they hadn't touched in months. His hand landed as pillars beside her head, on either side. It was his turn to moan as she sucked rather violently on his bottom lip. He felt her hips back at his and her legs wrapped around his waist. It was downhill from there, literally. He plunged into her, throwing his head up as he hissed with the intense pleasure that she brought him. Her hands, which somehow migrated to his sides, dug into them. He was thankful it was there where his shirt hid them, but hopefully, it didn’t make him bleed. He'd just wear a darker shirt for the next couple of days while they healed.

               Roy reached down with one hand, pulling her leg up higher on one side and he drove into her harder and deeper. The response was deafening. “Shh,” he growled lowly, earthly.

               She only laughed. Laughed. Great, the whole fucking would know. He smirked as he crashed himself into her again. The whole world would know that his wife was getting the best sex ever. He withdrew to the last bit of himself, leaned down and kissed her for a second, smiled and then drove deep and hard, as far as he could go. He could imagine not only would she be sore, but her pelvis would ache enough that he’d have to walk wide for the day.

               Her fists banged on his ribs as her teeth gritted. “Roy! Roy! Roy!”

               He could feel her on the brink. She convulsed, twitching like mad as her slick walls sucked him deeper, calling him to spill his rich hot seed into her. And how he wanted to. He'd fill her up, leaving her a mess for him to admire. He groaned lowly, vibrating his chest and his throat, holding it in as he felt himself lose the battle. “Oh, Riza,” he groaned loudly and lowly, picking up his pace as he felt what can only be described as a fire hose putting out her hotness. It took nothing for her to follow. And her body swallowed it up. It grabbed him as if it was anchored them together. Her fists beat against the scraped skin before they hit the sheets, pounding them as she continued to scream out. He wasn't sure exactly what she was saying, but there were a couple of curses and his name.

               He fell beside her as her body collapsed under him. They both gasped and heaved for air. “I swear,” she heaved. “Your penis is a perfect match for my vagina.”

               Roy burst into laughter even if it was muffled with coughs and gasps.

               She rolled over, sitting up and looked at the clock. “You're going to be late,” she whined.

               Roy wouldn't have that. He reached over there and gently pulled her to his chest. “I'm the boss,” he whispered behind her, into her hair. “I can be late.” He smelled her, loudly so shed know, moving her hair so that he could indulge the back of her neck too. “I'm not going till I know you can walk again.”

               “Yeah...about that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write. I mean.. easy, but hard. It's going to get better before it gets worse, I promise. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for being a reader!


	5. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza meet up with Jean and Rebecca and talk about how to start the Swinger scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my buddy Rando29 (@random-rave) for going through this with me. Working with you is such a blast coming up with these fun points! You're suggestions make this chapter amazing.

                She held his hand as they walked into the little cafe. The two had beaten their friends there so they took an outside table. The sun felt too good to not be outside for lunch. It also gave Roy the ability to run if he needed to. He smiled at his wife as they sat down, quickly ordering her a glass of wine for her and a porter ale for himself. He was probably going to need more than one by the way he thought this conversation was going to go. He watched for the familiar blonde head he knew from his younger days in the military. He had been deemed a rather competent human being in his commander's own words and was given a rank. Considering that he was right out of the academy with an officer’s stripes on his shoulder, he stayed for an extra three years. The service was good for him, bringing pride and commitment to his country without a doubt. He and Hughes became close when Hughes ended up as an officer right after him. When he was sent to war, he took Jean Havoc under his command. He noticed how Jean was especially skilled. It was no wonder that he'd stayed another three years after that and leave the military going straight into private security. Hughes and he knew thought he was trouble. He had an eye for fun, not afraid to get into mischief or to embarrass himself or others.

                Riza was looking through the menu casually, not looking at her husband who tapped obsessively on the table. She was far too comfortable with this idea. He tried to understand how he was supposed to be okay with any of this. Jean was a good man, he reasoned with his worries. He was not violent, malicious, or cruel. As a subordinate of Roy’s, he was thorough and rather consistent. But he was not cruel. However, Jean was rather weird at times. He was the type of guy who was found in between women at the bar, really soaking it up. He’d be on time, sure, but he’d also be bragging about his bedroom adventures. Locker room talk.

                Maybe this kind of behavior from Jean Havoc was completely expected after all.

                “If I had told you no,” Roy cleared his throat, causing his wife looked up. “Would you have cheated on me?” His chest sunk and his heart beating faster. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know the answer.

                Riza shooked head quickly. “I will never cheat on you. And if we decide, as a couple, that we don't like it, then we can stop.” Her hand reached out to stop his nervous tapping. “Just please promise to keep an open mind.”

                Roy nodded with a loud sigh, picking up the menu and looking through it. He’d give it considerable unbiased thought. It was completely unbiased to throw her over his shoulder, jump this low show barrier of a fence, and they'd run away. They’d move to some countryside home, he’d work out of the house. He snickered in his head. Riza liked to garden. She’d be fine! Truth, however, was that she wouldn’t be fine. She’d maybe retire in the countryside, but she was not an idle person in the least bit. If she wanted something exciting, he'd buy her that puppy she'd always asked for.

                “There you are.”

                They looked up at Rebecca flipping her wavy brown hair over her shoulder. “Jean is in the boy's room.” She grabbed her seat and sat down. “It's such a wonderful day. I was insistent on going to the park to feed the ducks.” Her hand reached out to Roy's arm, looking up at him with a wink. “It's my fault we were late.”

                Roy glanced quickly over to Riza who didn't seem fazed in the least bit. She wasn't making eye contact but wasn't glaring at the physical attention to his arm either. Although they both would be quick to admit that Rebecca was naturally a touchy person, Roy felt himself instinctively swallow a bit hard. “That's fine,” he smiled, forgiving her for her tardiness. “We wanted to get here a bit early to enjoy the sun.” Because the sun made Riza’s blonde hair shimmer and he was lured to it like a moth to a light.

                “The market is going to be still going,” Becca lifted her finger and gasped with an idea. “We should wander through after lunch.”

                “We love the farmer's market!” Riza agreed as she nodded quickly.

                They heard a door shut and they all looked over to see Jean came out, grabbing his seat next to his girlfriend. “How are ya, Roy?”

                Roy shrugged. What was he supposed to say to that? How did his wife want him to answer that? Just wonderful? Doing great? Because he wanted to say he was just happy his wife was the one who kissed _him_ good morning. “Doing pretty good.” He lied. “Enjoying the sun while we have it. Heard it's going to rain tomorrow.”

                “He hates the rain,” Riza smiled at Roy.

                “He always has.” Jean laughed loudly, picking up his menu. “I’ve never seen someone so gloomy in the rain as Roy.”

                “We could have drowned in those trenches.”

                “You can swim can’t you?”

                Roy mumbled towards his friend. He leaned over, folding his arms in front of him, sulking. _That kind of attitude is what got us shot, you dumbass._

                What was surprising was that they didn't go right into it. Roy expected it. Jean and Rebecca knew what the meeting was about, so why weren’t they talking about it? Roy would have much rather had them quit beating around the bush and just get the tough talk over with. Instead, they held hands, tried each other's dishes, and even made comments back and forth, mild bickering if you will. It didn’t make Roy any less nervous. If anything, it built the tension in his chest, thinking the conversation the was being delayed for any particular reason. It must have been obvious that he was dreading the eluded conversation because Jean called him out.

                “Relax,” Jean snickered. “No one's here to hurt anyone.” he tapped the unwrapped cigarette package against the palm of his hand. These were natural tendencies of Jean. Honestly, Roy didn’t even think he thought about it. It was the same habit of him tinkering with his pocket watch. It was habit. Unwrapping it, he pulled out a tobacco stick and put it in his mouth. Roy watched as he reached for the lighter, stopped, and chuckled without lighting it. Instead, he leaned back and rolled his lips so that the white blunt bobbed up and down. Old habits sure died hard. Jean looked gently to Riza, grinning, putting his hands behind his head. “I'm not going to hurt anyone.” He said it with a gentle tone.

                Roy knew what he was insinuating. But he also promised to keep that open mind, to not jump to be so defensive. He never considered himself the jealous type. But his chest surged with angst as he thought about what Jean could be thinking as he looked at his wife. Roy had to remind himself of his promise to Riza. The distant dream of grabbing Riza and running away was just that: a dream. He instead watched how Riza smiled, thankful for the reassuring comment. Maybe it bothered him more by Riza’s continued reaction to the whole thing?

                They didn't start talking about the subject until they had all eaten. Plates were shoved forward, and groans erupted as they all leaned back. Roy ran his hand through his hair and patted his extended stomach with a grin.“I can't come here and not feel stuffed.”

                “I agree. But their meatball sub just isn't good once taken home.” Riza smiled at her husband, tilting her head affectionately.

                “So, what questions do you have,” Jean asked, finally breaking the ice. “Have you talked about what you expect and rules?”

                Thankfully, Riza took over for him. That was fine. Roy didn’t really have anything to say, other than to not touch his wife and to stay on that side of the table. “We have a little. We still are not sure about it.”

                He felt her hand on his thigh. Roy wasn’t sure if she was just as uncomfortable, she was reassuring him, or if she was warning him to stay quiet. Nonetheless, he’d take her touch as it was and enjoy it.

                “And we thought it might be an amusing thought. Why not try it out?”

 _You thought it was amusing._ Roy consciously worked to not scrunch his nose.  

                “It's fun,” Rebecca snickered. “Nothing like feeling love and appreciation. Maybe you can bring a few tricks home.” She looked right at him when she said it too.

                Roy, in turn to Becca’s suggesting gaze, almost spit his coffee out.

                “Roy is still unsure.” Riza laughed, squeezing his thigh. That confirmed it, she was warning him to stay quiet.

                Rebecca nodded. “I was too.” She jumped in her seat with an idea. “Oh, Honey,” she said with excitement with her sudden thought. She turned to Jean. “Do you want to do split dates?”

                “Dates?” He looked at them and raised his eyebrows. He thought it was just sex. Now there was dating too? What kind of date? First date? Date three date? Friendship date? This definition had no boundary! Not only was his anxiety on high from just the idea of sharing partners, but now they had to date too?  

                Jean nodded all too casually. “Yeah, we just go on a date, nothing more. Sometimes it helps break the ice. Swinging is no different from any other relationship. You aren’t having mindless sex; you’re making relationships as well as feeling and giving appreciation. Why shouldn’t you go on a date and enjoy your partner’s company?”

                The brunette smiled as she curled a stray hair behind her ear. “I was rather nervous at first. But the dates really helped me relax knowing who I was with. It wasn’t just a stranger. We had learned to love and appreciate each other.”

                “What do you like to do on your dates?” He turned his attention to Riza. His stare towards her was intense, almost like how Roy used to look at her. _God, I don’t look at her like that anymore…_ Roy’s guilt built in his stomach. His fingers tightened on his beer glass, feeling the cool condensation under his hot palm.

                Riza couldn’t help but blush with Jean’s attention. “Well,” Riza said slowly. She looked down as he fingers fiddled with each other. “I like it when I can go dancing. Something slow, not upbeat. It’s nice when the music is good.”

                She did like that. She’d always liked a good slow dance. If it was in the kitchen in their pajamas or if it was as at a bar and they just did it impromptu. Why didn’t they go dancing more?

                “You like music?”

                Riza tilted her head side to side with a smile. “You could say that.”

                That was an understatement. She loved music.

                “Music huh? Do you like concerts?”

                Roy watched as he shining blonde hair gently waved in the sun. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was. And her laugh brought a curl of his lips instantly and without thought.

                Roy raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He knew his wife too well. She loved watching plays from the University or go watch some guy playing his guitar at a bar. Maybe he did know her too well. They were predictable.

                “We used to go on picnics,” she looked up at him, making soft eye contact with her husband. He felt his heart warm again and suddenly he was rather relaxed. He reminisced about their younger days in an apple orchard or on a hike with a picnic basket in hand. He remembered cutting up apples, laying on his stomach and feeding them to her as they laughed about how silly it was. “I really love the outdoors.”

                “So do I. Would you go out with me?” Jean laughed putting his hand up to stop himself. “I’m sorry.” He turned to Roy. “Would you allow me to take your wife on a date?”

                Roy chuckled and looked at her. A date wouldn’t hurt, right? “I don’t own this wild one,” he admitted. She had made that quite clear, after all. “It’s up to her.”

                Jean stood up. “I’m sure she’s a tough one to convince.” He took a few steps to Riza’s side and bent over, offering her hand. He took out his unlit cigarette out of his mouth and put it in his hand which he craftily put behind his back. “Ms. Mustang,” Jean then said formally. Riza turned her back to Roy so that she could face Jean. “Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?”

                Now he was outperforming Roy. _Just what I was worrying about._

                “Saturday would be great.”

                “Will four in the afternoon be too early?”

                “I think that would be wonderful.”

                Jean kissed her hand and went back to his seat. Despite Roy’s worries and insecurities, he felt she was going to have a good time. What started to eat at him was the dreadful idea that he treated her with that kind of kindness and appreciation anymore. He always thought he had. As she requested, he tried not to let his jealousy build. He continued to force himself to be open to the idea. If she was happy, then so should he? All this was to make her happy.

                Rebecca broke his thoughts on his wife. “What would you do,” she asked holding the biggest grin from her boyfriend’s behavior.

                Roy coughed, trying to find his voice. “I uh…” He looked at Jean, then at Riza. Should he be playing along? Shouldn’t he be asking her what she liked to do? “Are you asking me out, or would you like me to take you out?”

                Rebecca shoved Jean’s shoulder. “He’s so much more informal! I love it already.” She clapped her hands with excitement.

                “It’s been a long time since I asked a girl out,” he admitted sheepishly.  He really didn't want to go out at all. He had no interest in this whole ordeal. But, his struggles to avoid it were in vain. He might as well try to enjoy it. “How about you don't tell me, and I will surprise you.” That'd at least give him some time to figure something out.

                “I love it,” she giggled in return. “So spontaneous!” She reached across and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. “I will expect you at four also.” her big brown eyes winked at him.

                Roy put his hands in his pockets as his body fought from looking uncomfortable while moving through the crowded markets. His wife held onto his arm casually, not the least bit bothered by quantity people they passed. Eventually, Jean and Roy found themselves watching the girls pick out vegetables or browse through stands of jewelry and homemade jellies. The only “manly” thing the two had done was to visit the butcher.

                “What does she really like to do,” Jean whispered, leaning closer to Roy so that he could hear over the crowd.

                Roy raised an eyebrow, looking at his friend from the corner of his eye. Jean, on the other hand, kept his eyes off the two women. He stood tall, chest out, and a soft smile on his face. Was Jean checking his wife out? He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. It made him proud on some level to think others like Jean Havoc were checking his wife out. She was a beautiful woman. And she was his. Not only this, but Jean was asking what his wife liked to do. That meant that he really did want to make her happy. It, unfortunately, did not squelch the doubt in his stomach with the idea that he was going to be superior to Roy.

                He didn’t have it in his heart to give Jean false information to make their date awful. Why not help make her happy? “She likes red wine,” Roy said softly. “There’s this winery just outside of town. The Dragon’s Tail…”

                “I’ve heard of it.”

                “The darker the wine, the better.”

                “What flowers does she like?”

                “You’re going to bring her flowers?” Roy’s jaw dropped as his eyes widened in surprise.

                “You better get Becca some,” Jean warned gently. “Every gentleman shows up to a date with flowers.” Jean scratched his chin hair.

                “Honestly, I’ve never seen her partial to one or the other.”

                “Peonies,” Jean offered.

                Roy nodded an acknowledgment. They both waved at the girls, who had looked behind them to make sure their men were still there. They smiled innocently, trying to also not look suspicious.

                “You nervous?”

                “About what?”

                Jean lit a cigarette and took in a short draw, blowing the smoke away from Roy. “Me taking your wife out? Or are you more nervous about Becca?”

                Roy chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. He was getting hot in the summer sun and could feel the sweat drip from his neck down his back. “I guess both…”

                Jean laughed loudly. “Becca is easy, I promise. She likes bumper cars. The ones at the race track. And I’d tell you to race her at the go-karts but she’ll kick your ass.”

                “Noted.”

                “Is there anything you don’t want me to do?”

                Roy’s mind exploded with comments, suggestions, warnings, and threats. Where did he even want to start? His wife was bent over in front of them looking at strawberries and pears. Becca stood next to her and pointed out the berries. If anything was to happen to Riza, he’d have no problem killing Jean.

                “Would you mind if I kissed her?”

                Roy frowned. Though he didn’t like the idea, he also didn’t own Riza Mustang. She was her own independent woman. Even if he didn’t like the idea, Roy felt that she was going to do what she wanted nonetheless.

                “I know you don’t like this idea.”

                Roy turned his head slowly. He obviously looked that uncomfortable.

                “It’s going to be okay,” Jean tried to comfort.

                Roy frowned and shrugged. “I just want her to be happy.” He didn’t want Jean, or anyone else, to know how he honestly felt about it all. He needed to just shrug it off and act like it wasn’t a big deal.

                Jean blew another stream of blue smoke to the side, away from Roy. “Do you trust me?”

                Roy didn’t answer. It was probably the most complex question he had heard today.

                “Roy?”

                Roy pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy, loud sigh.

                “I trust you. Look,” he continued in a quieted voice. “When we were in those trenches, alone and without backup, I had to trust you. I had to trust that you were going to get me and every other man there home.”

                His head dropped to look at his feet. This was true. Those dark moments sometimes felt hopeless. The only way anyone got through was the trust from another.

                “I’m just asking you to trust me,” Jean blew some more smoke to the side, tapping his finger against the cigarette to drop the ash. “It’s going to be okay. Trust me here?”

                Roy grumped and shrugged. He had a very good point. Jean wouldn’t do anything to harm her or him. There wasn’t a reason to. It lifted the weight on his shoulders a little more. It was going to be okay. He needed to trust Jean. He needed to trust his _wife_. Jean wasn’t out to take her away, or make him out to be a bad guy. Jean was just there to have a good time. For the first time, Roy was accepting that it was going to be okay.

                “Roy,” Jean took another draw from his smoke. “It’s a big step, and if your relationship is falling apart, this isn’t going to work for the two of you. It’s only going to break you up more.”

                “We’re very happy,” Roy nodded slowly, folding his arms in front of him. “I just don’t want… I don’t want her to forget me.” It was like admitting his worst fear, _acknowledging_ his worst fear.

                He old friend stroked his chin hair, clearly thinking. “I won’t let her,” he promised. “Can you trust me?”

                He felt a grin slowly grow, his lips curling on one side. “How do you not worry about Becca?”

                Jean tossed his head with a loud, boisterous laugh. He led Roy down the alley, to a beer and whiskey venue. “I protect her by making sure that the guys she sees aren’t complete douchebags. Congratulations, you pass.”

                He couldn’t help but laugh. At least he was laughing. “You’re going to go all out, aren’t you?”

                Jean grinned, tossing the short, used, cigarette on the ground to stomp it out. “I remember you talking about her all while we were on tour. I think you even wrote to her. Then I met her,” he hummed approvingly. “I was rather disappointed that she was on your arm, I’ll be honest.” He pointed to a beer selection for the clerk behind the counter. “I finally get to take the famous Riza… Hawkeye, right? I get to take her on a date. There’s no reason not to go all out.”

                It gave Roy more to think about while he was walking around with the group. Maybe that was what all this was about. _Trust_.

                As they made their way home, he really thought about how lucky he was. He did have such a beautiful and wonderful wife. She had always been faithful, loyal, and passionate. They were madly in love, or he considered them to be. When they got home, he leaned against the doorway, watching her, his head tilted with a grin on his face. She was bent over, the rear sticking out from the fridge as she put some of the things in the crisper. His mind couldn't help drift to the days he could only write her. Those were hard, lonely, days. And she wrote him back each time. She was there for him. Even if they weren’t official or together, she was _his_. It had always been that way. In much of the sense, Jean was right. He was lucky. He lived every day in the light of her smiles and laughs. “Do you have any of those letters I ever wrote to you?” He asked quietly.

                Riza walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes with such intention and intensity. “Yes,” she whispered. He let his hands slip around her waist, pulling the two of them closer.

                “Where are they?” He whispered, unable to look away from her lips. He wanted to touch them and taste them. He wanted to feel his lips slip against hers and their noses rub harshly against each other’s as the kiss grew more needingly.

                “In the poetry book you bought me a date.” She leaned forward till he lips were hovering over his. He could feel her hot breath on his lips. “I never did get rid of them.”

                He grinned. He never forgot him. And those moments that he needed her the most, she had kept close to her heart. He couldn’t help but lean in to kiss her, to love her, to give her undoubtedly proof that his heart was hers to keep until it no longer beat for this earth.

                “Do me one favor,” he asked in a breath as they parted.

                She nodded, looking up him. It was her turn to get lost in his eyes.  

                “Will you please be mine again when you come back? The second you cross that threshold, will you be mine again?”

                Riza giggled and grazed her nose against his, trailing her finger down his buttoned shirt. “Only if you kiss me hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! A little long. But... this chapter holds quite a bit of foreshadowing! ... and a lot of dialogue.  
> I hope that you all enjoyed it. Let me know you enjoyed it!  
> Thank you for being a reader! See you next week!


	6. Candle wax and Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean takes a moment to think about Roy and Riza, then a moment with Rebecca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rando29 and I are crushing it here! Thanks, Rando for the great input and help

                The tall blonde fellow sat hunched over, elbows on his knees, while his fingers brought the red bud from his lips. A shallow exhale of a light smoke flowing from within his lungs to the setting sky that was the evening. He licked his lips, tasting the tobacco, looking up at the rose clouds as he let his mind wander. Roy was a good friend of his. They didn’t talk as often, and they weren’t as close as Roy was with Maes Hughes, but Jean knew that Roy was fiercely loyal to his friends and old comrades. He took another short breath of his cigarette, holding it in for a second, letting him feel the calmness that it brought.. It was going to be awkward, he was sure of it, but a tiny bit of himself felt that it was ironic They were such good friends, wouldn’t they share women? It seemed like some ancient history story of brothers having the same wife, or sharing wives… he didn’t know. It just seemed odd in a sense. 

                Jean took another short breath, letting out the same flow of white smoke, watching it. With his cigarette between his fingers, they grazed over his blonde chin hair. One thing he had always enjoyed was watching. He loved watching his girl get off. He loved watching her screaming, moaning, sweating, arching her back, with someone else. It made him hard just thinking about it on the porch. Because he could see it, he could see her, it made him crazy. Then, afterward, he loved to jump in, getting Becca again. And the second time was always stronger than the first with her. 

                Roy was bigger. He knew he was. He knew because of their time in the military. That kind of privacy didn’t exist. He wasn’t “huge” compared to a few other guys, but he was bigger than Jean. It didn’t bother him. Maybe it could have when he was younger, but, he had more than enough confidence now. After all, he’d been with way more girls, and none of them had anything to complain about. But the thought was there. He’d love to see, even imagine Roy doing his girlfriend. Jean groaned, putting his cigarette under his shoe and snuffing it out. Maybe he’d just have to give it extra hard to Riza. 

                The door opened behind him and Rebecca popped her head out. “If your done huffing your cancer stick, you should come in and get ready for bed.” She leaned against the door frame and raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

                He grinned as he stood up. “I suppose so,” he replied dramatically. “I’m so tired!” He walked past her, receiving a sharp slap to his ass, but it only made him grin. “Feeling like that tonight?”

                Rebecca laughed as she slid by him and went down the hallway to their room. “Feeling like you have been a bad boy.” 

                “Oh?” Following her to the room produced a well laid out picture of what his girl did have in mind. Becca was wild. She was hotter than hell when she could be sitting next to him, all princessed up, and he knew that she was going to scream and bite, and spank him. A pair of fluffy handcuffs sat nicely at the top with a couple of candle melters with colored wax in them sat on the bed stand. “I’m guessing you want me to go willingly?”

                Becca shrugged. “I can make you if you’d like.” 

                Jean shook his head but pulled her towards him as he backed up into the bed. “I’m still recovering from last time. I’m getting too old for these kinds of things.” 

                She looked at him seriously. “Jean, you’re 27.” 

                He laughed loudly. “Too old!” He sat down on the bed, opening his legs so he could pull her to him. His hands reached around her and grabbed her ass. “Been thinking about you all day,” he groaned as he pulled her into him. 

                She snickered mischievously, putting her finger on his chest. “I bet you haven’t been thinking about this.” She pushed him down, mounting him with a leg on either side of his hips. “Me grinding on you?” 

                Jean nodded dumbly. 

                “What about me going down on you?”

                He continued nodding. 

                “What about me engulfing you deep within my wet, hot, pussy?”

                “Duh,” he grinned, taking his shirt off. 

                She nodded towards the head of the bed and rode him as he slid back. “Now don’t make this hard on yourself.” She ran her hands up his arms, putting her hands in his and kissing him. Her breasts hovered over his nose as she clipped him into the handcuffs. Needless to say, he needed no encouragement. 

                “Don’t lock me in,” he warned. Honestly, it was more of a beg. Previous experiences, including one with a pizza being delivered mid-activity, were not so pleasantly accepted when he was forgotten about. 

                “Quit being a baby,” she joked, snickering. She still held a horribly mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes. It made his heart seize. As much as he quivered for her attention, a tiny bit warned him dangerous ideas lay behind those glistening eyes. 

                She could feel him hard under her, pulsing already, waiting for her attention to his every need with considerable detail. As her hips grinded against his, her fingernail scraped softly from his collarbone to his navel. He let out a loud, gasping, exhale with a grin. She rolled her hips, feeling him get harder as a rock against her. His need for her was more than obvious. Becca leaned to the side as she picked up a popsicle stick, dipping it slowly and raising it so he could see the wax dripping from the small bowl above the candle. 

                It was a low-temperature melt wax, he knew. And it wasn’t an everlasting… pain. It didn’t matter. If it wasn’t this, it’d be her little whip. One day he’d get that whip on her… He arched his back as his thought was broken, hissing as little droplets, thin strips, of red wax splattering on his sternum. He liked the pain, just enough to make him like it. It was hot, arousing, erotic. God, he loved this woman! She carefully whisked circles on his chest, dripping it carelessly. “Yes,” he groaned. He watched as she carefully dipped it into another color and started dripping it on his midsection again. 

                “I”m tye-dying your chest,” she teased, another string of drops being splattered on his chest.

                He groaned deeply, reverberating from the back if his throat. She dipped it back in the first color and continued her art project. Each little drop of wax was a short lasting burn, releasing a rush of endorphins through his skin. If she would have poured it over him, even in thinner strips instead of spinning drips, it would have been a warming sensation. It’d be like a deep-tissue massage, a forced relaxation. Adrenaline flushed through his veins, as he lifted his hip, lifting her from her spot on the bed over him. His nerves sparked alive. Every splatter was a greater high. 

                Rebecca leaned forward, her hands smearing the wax as her face leaned towards his. “I have a third color,”  she breathed on to his lips. Havoc groaned loudly again, bucking instinctively. She rolled her hips against him only making his cock pulse with need. Grinding forward and back, slowly, the full length of him, as his head fell back. The pleasure was overstimulating. His body could barely keep up with each nerve’s electric awakening. 

                Rebecca slipped off her skirt and panties, keeping seductive eye contact with her boyfriend, and his bound hands. His head lifted as much as he could, straining to see her slip her panties off. She taunted him, letting her fingers inch each side down, little by little. Jean closed his mouth, gulping the excessive saliva that threatened to escape. As Rebecca finally lifted her last leg out of her panties his head fall back as he began thanking every higher power that there was for looking over him. She grabbed the legs of his sweatpants and worked them down to his feet and slipping them off. Then, as the expert as she was, Rebecca slid on top of him front his feet forward and gliding his eager dick into her folds and against her own throbbing clit. She was so wet; rainforest, rushing waters, hot springs, wet. Though Jean tried to hold it back, a high pitched whine escaped his lips. His chest heaved and his stomach muscles contracted. Through his tightly shut eyes, concentrating on his own breathing and control, he could hear her hum in approval.

                Her fingernails scraped against his skin, going up towards his neck, scraping the little soft wax pellets off his skin. Little pops of a broken seal; the most unique and sensational release. Her body followed her hands, as they scraped up his arms. Bodies pressed with such heat that the wax between them melted. They slipped just a bit, smudging the colors, as their lips slid against each other the same way. 

                “You’re so lucky that I’m handcuffed,” he threatened, as they parted. “You are so fucking hot right now.” 

                Rebecca snickered as she kissed his nose, biting the tip playfully. Jean was going mad. If he wasn’t handcuffed, if he wasn’t so restrained, he would have grasped her hips from her playful manner and showed her his will. All he could do now was growl his pleasured frustration. She licked up his jaw to where she sucked roughly on his ear lobe, biting it and pulling on it gently. Jean groaned low, biting his lip as she let his earlobe go with a loud pop sound. That’s all he could do, was groan. His hands fisted in their restraints as the pressure in his balls grew. He felt her slip down, gliding with the wet wax. Becca scratched fingernails creating a red trail of scratches was they followed behind her retreating body. She lifted her hips, pressing her hands against his firm abs, and slipped him into her with ease.

                Jean’s entire body contracted with her decent upon him. His arms flexed as his wrists strained against their holds. “You have to let me tease you,” he begged as he gasped for breath. “Get up here you crazy bitch.” 

                Rebecca shook her head, shaking her finger in his face. She lifted herself up off him before plunging himself as deep as she could get him. She tightened herself around him, forming a tight suction as she did it again. “Play nice,” she ordered with a sweet voice. “Call me names again and we won't play at all.” Her voice was sweet but the look in her eyes was deviant. 

                Jean growled through his teeth as his whole body seems to spasm with pleasure. He was so hard that it was bordering on pain. “I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly. He needed to come, needed the release. He bit his lips and grinned. “Then get up here… ah! Get up here,  _ Darling,  _ and let me get you all worked up.” 

                Rebecca slid off him, obviously enjoying the power play she had on him. His contempt for her powerplay only made him more aroused. She grabbed the bed frame as she pulled herself into a position of sitting on his face. It was a technique that she and Jean had worked out in prior arrangements. There was no need to suffocate the man. She would kneel, her legs wide over him, and either kneel or squat over him so that both them were comfortable. Of course, the latter opened herself up to his hungry mouth. The more noise from her, the better it was for him. 

                Rebecca lowered herself down just enough to force Jean to have to raise himself to meet her delicate folds. His tongue lapped at her, and she lowered herself. His tongue called her, seducing her wet flower to his mouth. It was instantly a success for her. He moaned against her, sending vibrations along her clit and all the nerves. It was her turn to feel all the nerves spark to life. His tongue ran from her swollen nub to the bottom of her entrance, sucking at the juices that flowed from her like a river. After a few minutes, he groaned into her again, inserting her tongue leisurely into her. He was going to take his sweet time with her. It may be the only payback that he gets. Rebecca sat up sharply, feeling the intense pleasure, pulling from his messy face. 

                “No,” he whined as if she was withholding a delectable cake from his sweet tooth. “Come back…” 

                The pleasure that he brought her with that simple little appendage. Most men bragged about what they could do with their pinky finger, Jean could toss them all out to sea when he used his tongue.  _ Granted _ , she thought humorously as he let her head fall back with a loud moan.  _ You can’t use your pinky finger if you are tied up _ . He bit gently at her labia as he groaned. Rebecca jumped up with a squeal and laughed. “Hey! Play nice,” she warned. 

                “How can I be nice when you have me this bad,” he moaned as he licked the juice from his lips. "Why don’t you be nice and return the favor?”

                She complied rolling off his face, crawling back down to his twitching rod. Jean would have just imagined her grabbing a rough hold on it and devouring it like the hungry girl she was. But, she instead maneuvered back onto him, backing her sweet pussy into his face. As he leaned up, straining his neck to lick her from behind, he felt her mouth envelope him and give a sharp suck as she receded. His head fell back and his hips bucked up subconsciously. His breath was caught in his chest as his heart beat rapidly against his breastbone. He felt her hand slither down, cupping his balls as she pulled them away with each withdraw of her moist lips. “Yeah,” he groaned loudly. “Pull harder,” he demanded with a dry voice. She moaned a response but he was unable to hear her as she took him deeper down her throat, sending vibrations down his shaft. She sucked, getting as far in as she could. He had to focus and he lifted his head again to suck at her, licking her dripping entrance back to her asshole. Every lick, she’d moan into his base, pulling at his testicles. “Oh, Rebecca,” he gasped. His head and tongue gave up, and he fell back in despair. “I thought we were playing nice...” He breathed, blinking quickly as he wheezed.

                Rebecca sat up and snickered. “I”m not playing nice? I thought I was.” She leaned back towards his dick. “I can always play mean,” she whispered, placing her teeth over his head and pressing just enough so that he could feel her biting. 

                “Rebecca Catalina! If you bite me again, these handcuffs will not fucking save you.” 

                “Touchy,” she giggled clearly not afraid of his threats. She rolled off him, quickly turning around so that she was facing him. Her lips pounced, like a wild cat, upon its prey. Their lips seemed to dance, and he could feel her tongue tasting the buttery remnants of herself on his lips. He hardly had the power to keep it to himself. He could barely breathe the way her nose smashed against his. Rebecca was sucking the breath right from him, and Jean would willingly give it to her. 

                She eventually mounted him. He barely noticed as he was too focused on winning the battle of their lips. Jean felt like it was slow motion as she took his dick within herself. He couldn’t fight two battles. His head dropped back onto the pillow as he gasped loudly. Becca just laughed as she sat upon him, straddling him. It was easy for her now to move her hips back and forth, side to side, whichever way to further torture her dear boyfriend. He, however, had his own tactics and leveraged himself on his feet and thrust up into her. “Jean!” She cried out loudly. It was a bit loud, but the neighbors weren’t banging on the wall yet, so he was going to give it to her in the meantime. “Jean!” She screamed again, her nails digging into his stomach as her body shook with her contracting violently against him. 

                “Rebecca,” he groaned lowly, forcing the air from his chest. He was lucky he was even able to get her name out. He had forgotten to breathe, and when he decided to take in a breath, a new wave of pleasure rippled throughout his body. His hands fisted tightly causing his knuckles to whiten, his wrists straining at the cuffs. He thanked her mentally for getting the fuzzy ones so that they wouldn’t cut into his skin as his wrists jerked against the metal bands. The ender for both of them was when she rolled her hips forward, along his shaft and pressing it downward, and her shoulders fell back with her hair. She brought her hips up as she tightened once more but instead of contracting and releasing, she didn’t release. Jean’s only able response was to seize. His whole body cried out as every restraint was overridden. The tension in his stomach seemed to blow out from his groin. Though all this, he tried his best to watch her come. Her back was arched, her fingers still desperately grasping, leaving scratches on him as her body spasmed with her own sharp release. Her mouth gaped open as she screamed out. His eyes squeezed shut, missing her bare breasts bouncing as he thrust up into her. 

                Becca's hands patted the side of his ribs as his body fell forward. She was tapping out.  _ Good _ , he thought humorously, letting his legs collapse beneath her. But Becca didn't get off. She just chuckled at his exhaustion. “Wore you out, huh?” 

                He nodded as he tried to relieve his lungs of the intense pain he earned from forgetting to breathe. “I’m done.” He opened an eye to look at her. “If you let me go, I promise to go get you ice cream.” 

                Rebecca laughed as she rolled off of him grabbing some tissue. “I will let you go if you give me some amazing snuggles. Not those half ass ones where you roll over after ten minutes and snore.” 

                Jean snorted and went to argue but stopped when she raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course,” he changed his tune. “But maybe  _ I _ want ice cream…” 

                It didn’t matter. Both were too tired and sore to move out of bed. Snuggles, as Becca has requested, were granted. She curled up to him, her hand flicking the little bits of wax off which littered his bare chest. “I’m sure they will melt into the sheets,” she groaned. “Remind me to wash these on hot.” 

                He acknowledged her with a hum, tightening his arm around her as he watched the TV on mute. It was a rerun, nothing too exciting or attention driven. But it was a show they both liked. “I wish you’d let me smoke inside,” he mumbled. 

                “You can go outside,” she muttered back. He couldn’t see the eyeroll that accompanied it. 

                “Hey,” he whispered as his hand drew lazy designs on her naked back. “Would you mind if I took Riza to that nice place that we went to for our anniversary last year?”

                Rebecca raised an eyebrow, curious and surprised. “That nice? You’re really trying.” 

                He chuckled. “I think it will be fun to try to outdo Roy.” 

                “Oh,” she patted his chest as she started to understand his game. “This is going to be about who’s bigger.” Rebecca couldn't’ help the soft chuckled that escaped. 

                He snorted. Physically, Roy won that round. “Maybe I just want my date to go better than yours.” The room got quiet again as he felt her flick off another fleck of wax. “I told him not to take you go-karting.” 

                “You just can’t handle losing.”  

                Jean muttered something but didn’t make it obvious that he wanted her to hear it. It was a childish dispute that she’d win anyhow. 

                “Actually,” she said, lifting her head back to look at him. “I thought Roy looked rather nervous. Do you think that this is even a good idea? We have both seen how this ends if either one of them is not wanting to participate.” 

                Jean hummed as he scratched the back of his head with the hand he was laying on. “I did notice that.” 

                “We shouldn’t be forcing him to do this.” 

                He nodded. “Well, I’m sure you’re dating idea will help. Everyone loves you anyway. You’ll get him warmed up to the idea. And I’m sure by the end of the night on Saturday, you’ll know if he’s up for it or not.” 

                Rebecca thought he sounded too sure of himself. “You just want to screw Riza,” she accused quietly. 

                “Fuck yeah. She was banging hot after all.” He pulled her tighter against him. “You can’t tell me that you don’t want to do her.”

                As much as Jean knew she would, Rebecca only grinned at him. “You’re such a horn-dog,” she muttered, patting his chest. 

                “Look,” Jean continued. “If he isn’t following along, we’ll stop. We’re good like that.” 

                “What if he can’t handle it? I don’t want him freaking out and beating you up.” 

                He laughed, now playing with the long strands of hair that fell along her back. His fingers ran through them gently. “He won't do that,” he whispered. “Roy’s not that guy.” 

                “I just think that we should take in all the possibilities.” 

                He nodded. “Well, if it comes to that, we can do what Tyler and Kelly did and just separate. You and he can go into the other room, and I’ll go somewhere with Riza. Then we can just focus on each other and not ruin the other’s experience.” 

                She hummed as she settled back into her comfortable spot beside him. “I hope he does take me go-karting,” she yawned. “No marks,” she whispered, letting her eyes closed. 

                “I promise, no marks,” he agreed. “No marks and no ass play.” 

                “That’s for you right?”

                He chuckled nervously… letting it fade as it became apparent that it was for him. “We’ll take it slow with them. I trust that Roy will tell us. He’s an upfront guy.” Jean yawned next as he reached for the remote. “He doesn’t bullshit people.” 

                With a click of the remote, the room went dark, and the sounds of light snoring soon filled the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a short break from Roy and Riza here. Thought we'd dip into Jean's perspective a bit. Next chapter we will get Roy back. No worries. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did!


	7. Roy's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy takes Rebecca for a date. He starts to think that he's over thinking the whole swingers idea. He begins to think that hanging out on a "date" with someone else is okay. But his worry never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rando29 and I are kicking butt here! *High fives Rando* The attention to detail and the constant reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for the help!

                Roy hadn’t even gotten finished dressing. His buttoned shirt, a red one that he liked, was left open showing his white undershirt. He was leaned over the kitchen counter, looking out the back window while he drank a cup of coffee. It was late for a cup, nearly 3:30 in the afternoon, but he wanted it. He may need it. He could hear her upstairs, humming away as she readied herself for her own date with his friend. That was the weird part, he thought with another sip of his coffee. And although he had come to somewhat of terms with it (meaning that he went back and forth wanting to puke and be happy for his wife’s happiness) he felt more weirded out with the fact it was with Jean Havoc. But Jean’s words still radiated in his mind. Trust. Just trust him. It wasn’t like Roy couldn’t trust his old war buddy. It was a different kind of trust. Nonetheless, he needed to believe that everything was going to be okay. Roy took another drink of his coffee as he looked up at the clock. 

                He wished he could be home when Jean got there. He could glare at him and tell him to behave himself. The thought amused him, though he could see Riza completely upset. Her words rang in his ears. _ “You don’t own me.” _ Roy couldn’t rid himself of the sickening feeling in his stomach, like rocks weighing his stomach down. If anything, she owned him. She had from the start when their eyes met under the tree. The second she put the shiny silver band on his finger, he swore to never leave her side. He still had no intentions of anything else. 

                It was time to finish getting ready and join the metaphorical circus. His wife helped him get the best flowers, which laid on the counter. He needed to leave soon if he was going to be there on time. He couldn’t shake the feeling of how weird it was. The purpose of the date was to woo, right? What if he didn’t really want to  _ woo _ ? He was doing this for the sole purpose to make his wife happy, which honestly made it weirder. He got into the bedroom and put a nice belt on, reaching for his faithful pocket watch, putting it in his pocket. It gives himself something to tinker with later when he was too nervous. He buttoned his shirt up, getting his favorite black tie and starting the knot. 

                “You know I’ll be thinking about you this whole time,” he called to the bathroom. He could see her reflection in the mirror from his position. She was leaning close to the mirror as she applied her mascara.  

                “You’re sweet,” she called back; her voice lingering in his ears. 

                But she didn’t say that she’d be thinking of him… 

                “Before you leave,” she said as she stepped through the doorway. “Any last thing you want me to know?” 

                Besides that she was stunning? Besides that he wanted to ditch these dates and take her out on the town? “That I love you,” he smiled, taking the few steps to her and pulling her closer to him. He couldn’t help feel her luscious curves under his fingers. Her hands ran up his chest and around the back of his neck as their bodies met. He kissed her, a familiar kiss that was just as affectionate as it was short. She didn’t have lipstick on, and he felt privileged to have a raw, unadulterated, kiss from her. It was just as he knew her; naked. He ran his hands up and down her sides, lightly pecking her cheek before he stepped back and grabbed his jacket. “Don’t marry him on the first date,” he grinned over his shoulder. 

                “That not my style,” she chuckled over her own shoulder as she turned to reenter the bathroom. “Should I be telling you to behave yourself?”

                He could only laugh nervously.  _ Very _ .  _ Nervously _ . He put the jacket on. He grabbed the flowers. Roy was going on a date with touchy-feely Rebecca, and he was supposed to enjoy it. Was it fair to say that he really didn’t like her now? He worried that he’d feel molested by the end of the date! He couldn’t help but wonder what his Aunt would say if she found out that he’d let her go out with another man? She’d probably tell him that he was pretty awesome for having that kind of confidence in Riza. That made him laugh internally. Did he trust her? Or was it Jean that he didn’t trust? One more deep breath and he opened the door. 

                Jean had mentioned the go-karts and bumper cars. He figured he’d do that. It was a mild cop-out since it was what his friend told him to do, but he was uninterested in impressing her. Roy tapped his finger on the steering wheel as he attempted to formulate a plan. He didn’t need it to be perfect because he wasn’t hoping to go home with her at the end of the night. There was a 100% intention to drop her off home and scamper back to his wife. He looked down at the flowers. But didn’t he want to have a good time also? He didn’t need to be a killjoy. Roy needed to just be himself. He needed to find the balance of friendship. He wiped his face with one hand with a loud, heavy sigh. The only thing he didn’t have planned out was where to eat. He had no idea what she even liked to eat. Maybe he’d let her decide. Or was that too “married man” like?

                Their car was gone, meaning that Jean had already left to get Riza. He walked to the door, coughing to make sure that he didn’t squeak like a fifteen-year-old when she answered the door out of nervousness. He reached up and rang the doorbell. Going back home and eating a giant bowl of cereal in his boxers while watching a golf game, and he was not the best fan of golf on TV, sounded much more appealing.  _ It’s only a few hours _ , he reminded himself _. You can do this, Roy-Boy _ .

                The door opened to a rather beautiful Rebecca. She had on a nice top, and a jacket over it, wearing tight denim pants that hugged her thighs. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid, and she put just enough make up on to accent her dark brown eyes. He had to consciously focus not to look her up and down. The outfit was casual but accented her body rather well. He could expect that coming from a woman working in clothing retail. She was probably already judging him on his attire. But she only smiled at him, seemingly approving of his blinking stare at her. She stood straight, her shoulders square, reaching her arm out for the flowers. Roy just handed them over as if he was on auto-pilot, his eyes not leaving hers. “It’s good to see you, Roy. You’re right on time.” 

                “You look lovely,” he complimented quickly, much like the fifteen-year-old him he was trying to suppress. It wasn’t that he was love struck. It was more that he’d never seen her in that kind of light. He’d seen her dressed nice, or hair done up, but for some reason, it was a different perspective of Rebecca that he had not expected. 

                Rebecca snickered, admiring the flowers for a second. “They are very beautiful.” She tilted her head, inviting him inside. “Come in while I put these in some water.” 

                Roy stepped inside their apartment. It was clean, nicely organized. She had good taste and it made sense to why Jean had asked to decorate their home that he talked about buying. He stood in the entryway, looking around at the room’s decor. There were a couple of pictures and a mirror, generic decorations that were easy to overlook. Then he noticed one picture on the end table that looked familiar. He glanced at the kitchen entryway as if to avoid being caught leaving the self-designated spot by the door. Roy only heard water running. He stepped over and bent over, grinning as he saw the photo. In the center of the photo was him in his uniform, grinning and waving his hat at the camera. Hughes was laughing next to him, arm over his shoulder. Jean was on the other side, arms crossed, and cigarette smoking from his lips. That was the photo of them just before they left for the front. 

                “You seem nervous.” 

                Roy looked up as her words broke his reminiscing. The water had stopped and he heard the vase clink as it was set on the counter. He coughed lightly, standing back up. “It’s been a while since I’ve gone on a date like this.” He chuckled, trying to lighten himself up. “I want to make sure I still have the skills to impress you.” He could do this. If the three of them could smile like that while heading into a war zone, he could relax for a while and enjoy a date with Rebecca Catalina. 

                She came out with a soft laugh. “I’m sure you do.” She grabbed his arm lightly. It wasn’t a touch of seduction or flirtatious as it had been in the past. It felt far more casual than that. “Where are we going, can I ask?” She looked down at herself. “Did I dress okay? It feels like I’m underdressed.” She then pointed at him.

                Roy looked down at himself. He was a bit overdone. He reached up, removing his tie and shoving it in his pocket. He unbuttoned his top button and ruffled his hair. “There,” he smiled. “Better?”  _ Relax. Just act like yourself. _

                She laughed as if his antics amused her. That was a good start. He opened the door for her and they walked out to his car. “I hope you know that I’m not fancy like Jean,” he said with a grin as he opened the door for her. “Well, I was thinking of something fancy and high class, till he gave me some ideas.” 

                “That’s cheating,” she squinted at him, getting into the car. 

                He needed to cheat sometimes. He felt his palms sweat as he started the car and pulled from the curb. She at least didn’t hold his hand or look up at him with some googly eyes. Becca instead reminded him it was all for fun, and there was no pressure or expectations. They were just out to enjoy themselves... 

                They went right to the race track. He opened the door for her. “I hope you know I’m going to kick your ass,” she smirked. 

                He shrugged with a grin. “I don’t know,” he nodded toward a younger, teenage boy who was walking by. “That kid looks like he’s got skills.”

                “That kid doesn’t even have a driver’s license.” 

                They both laughed and Roy started to feel himself relax. The man behind the counter had very little attention for them and was more concentrated on the younger group of boys that were running from one end of the shop to the arcade. When he did notice the two adults, he raised an eyebrow. If he was surprised to see two adults paying for a round of go-karts against a bunch of teenagers, he didn’t say it. Roy paid for a round of the go-karts, being told they had to wait for about twenty minutes by the annoyed fellow. That was okay with them. They would wander over to the small arcade. It wasn’t too fancy, clearly something to entertain customers while they waited for going on the track. She leaned against one of the racing games. “Would you like a preview of your defeat?”

                “You talk a big game,” he joked, reaching into his pocket to produce a couple of coins. 

                Jean was right. She did enjoy immature dates. She’d glare from the side of her eye and their computerized cars zipped around a corner. To Roy’s greater surprise, Rebecca was rather immature herself and it gave him a reason to relax and have a good time. If she could act young, so could he. There was a certainty that she knew how nervous he was. However, her little antics gave him no impression that she was out to impress him. She was just out to have a good time. And, if she was out just having fun, then Roy had no reason to be nervous. He turned the steering wheel on the game and pressed the gas pedal to the floor. And if these were the dates Becca enjoyed, he’d be happy to do a second date.  _ Wow _ , he thought.  _ Jumping the gun a bit, aren’t we? _

                “Told you,” she boasted as the game ended, a checkered flag waving behind a list of high scores and fastest times. “You didn’t even have a chance.” 

                He sat back in the driver's seat. “I let you win,” he said confidently, waving her off with a flick of his wrist. 

                “Did you let the other two cars win too?”

                Roy nodded quickly “Yup. I wanted to make sure that I didn’t beat any scores. Some people get touchy about that kind of thing.” He looked behind her and pointed. “Do you play air-hockey?”

                If the go-kart threats and the game victory dance didn’t do it, the air hockey game showed how competitive Rebecca truly was. “Quit holding back,” she yelled. “You’re pulling your punches.” He wondered what she was like in bed.  _ Whoa! Now wait a second _ , he thought sharply, letting her score against him again at his own distraction. Wasn’t he not going to think about that? With her final score against him and another victory dance, Rebecca put her hand on her hip and leaned against the hockey table.  “I have a feeling that you let girls win.”

                “Nope,” he grinned back. “Just you.” 

                And, true to Jean’s warnings, she was incredibly competitive and fast with the go-karts. The woman had no fear! Roy would get close to she’d point her two fingers at him, then at her eyes, then back at him, telling him that she was watching him. Even though the go-kart had no side mirrors, she was somehow always aware when he got close to her.  This time, however, he didn’t hold back whatsoever. He drifted around the next corner, stayed on her, and he might have thought it made her somewhat nervous since it was the only time she did turn her head to check his position. His equal competitiveness only encouraged her to try to bump him out, (a very illegal move) and swerve to not let him by.  _ And she won _ . 

                She got out of the little cart, pulling on her jacket as if she was some hot stuff. “Yup, should have listened to ol’ Jean there.”

                He smirked. “Don’t you know? I let pretty girls win.” He stopped again. Pretty girls? First, it was just girls, now it was pretty girls. He must have let his guard down and was rather relaxed if he was allowing himself to consider her “pretty.” 

                They made their way back in, with heavy intentions on the bumper cars. She wrapped her arm around his as he set the pace. She talked about how when she’s having an especially hard day at work, customers being jack asses, she comes here before going home. That why she was so good at go-karts. Sometimes it felt good to speed around the track and leave your stress and anger behind. “You have that many bad days?” He asked. “Why don't you switch professions?”

                She waved her hand with and chuckle. “No, not that many. I really love what I do. I make women feel beautiful and happy. And if that means that I get one bad customer a day, or six, I helped all the other women feel better.” 

                He nodded, understanding that she was making the world a better place in her own way.  

                Sadly, and much pouting from his date. The bumper cars were closed. “It’s almost five,” she looked at her watch. “What do you want to do?”

                He laughed softly as a new idea came to him. “Do you like mini-golf?”

                “What are we, ten?”

                “You just beat me like a mad woman at air-hockey and tore through the go-kart course with some kind of fiery vengeance against fourteen-year-old boys, whom I may add, had self-esteem before you blew it away with the rubber marks you left at the starting line. What did they ever do to you?”

                “Fourteen-year-old boys?” She pulled his arm towards the exit. “Seriously? They are fourteen. Might as well knock them down a peg or two before they start dating.” She thumbed at a younger girl as she put on her helmet before going out on the track. “And! I gotta give her something to aspire to be.” 

                “A go-kart racer?”

                “We all have to start somewhere, Roy.” She elbowed him with a wide grin. “And I just like seeing their faces when I beat them. Nothing like defeating your enemy to get your blood going.” She shook her fist in the air dramatically.

                Roy laughed loudly, leaning his head back as he did so. “I’ll make sure to vote you as Fuhrer next election.”

                It was a short drive to the park. It was incredible how she was quick to joke about him taking her to do things she’s already good at. “You do know I golf right?” It was a small golf course. There were nine holes but no windmill. He found himself amused by the way she tossed her ball in the air, leaning to a side, sticking her hip out as she leaned on the cheap rental of a putter. She, in her little quirks, was quite beautiful. He found himself tinkering with his watch in his pocket. Would it be out of place for him to say that he was having some feeling for her?  _ Nothing like Riza _ , he quickly recovered himself. 

                “Everything that is you, strains back to your original ancestors,” Rebecca continued to talk as she hit the ball softly, barely missing the hole. She grumped before continued on her topic. “Like the actual origins of your line. People up north versus the desert, their bodies digest grain, milk, and fat differently.” 

                “Could that mean that my original caveman grandfather is to give thanks to this sexy body?” Roy motioned to his whole body.

                Rebecca raised her eyebrows as she checked him out. “I need to find that caveman then and shake his Goddamn hand.” She hit her pink ball into the hole, reaching down right away and picking it up. 

                “If you're this smart?” Roy leaned side to side, shifting his weight to find a comfortable medium, lining up his putter. He smoothly hit his ball, sending it into the hole. “Why retail?” He saw her tilt her head to the side out of the corner of his eye. “I mean, you are a very intelligent woman, and you work in a clothing shop.”

                “I like what I do,” she said simply. “Doesn't mean I can't read other things and have hobbies.” 

                “Reading and having interests is one thing,” he continued. “But you understand it. I know plenty of smart people, but comprehension is something beyond a hobby.” He picked up his blue ball and lead her to the next hole. “It’s as if one of my engineers was actually passionate about automobiles and engines. It's like he was depriving the world of what he was really good at.”

                Becca leaned against her putter as she listened to him. “I suppose I understand your explanation,” she acknowledged. “But then why are you in architecture?”

                Roy dropped his ball on the mat and tilted his head at her in question. 

                “Jean told me that you were obsessed with fire and were often found reading about fire fighting, combustible materials, and even patterns and types of fires. Why didn’t you go into firefighting?”

                Roy frowned, his lips leaning to the side of his face. She had him there. 

                “Jean told me that he figured you would go into forestry or fire fighting the way that you read about it. Or were you a pyro and had no interest in putting the fires out?”

                He laughed softly. “No, I thought about going into being a firefighter. But it didn’t pay as well as I’d hoped. I don’t think Riza was too fond of the idea either.” He hit his ball, watching it round an embankment and bounce off a rock in the course. “And now I really enjoy the idea of creating something with my own hands rather than wondering what could destroy it.” 

                Becca laughed loudly as she dropped her ball next. “You grew up? Decided to be an adult?” 

                Roy nodded. “I suppose so. Riza enjoys shooting. She has a steady hand and a sharp eye. But she doesn’t teach firearms in her classes.” He scratched his cheek. “I guess we all have our secret talents.” 

                He was admiring her enthusiasm the most. She was energetic and likable. He could appreciate her for the beautiful lady she was. And a bit of himself understood why Jean was so in love with her. He found himself attracted to her in some ways. He certainly was having a very good time. However, there was a thought that lingered in the back of his mind. Was it possible that she was playing an act and being so attractive just to get his guard down? Was it possible that she was making him fall in love with her so that he’d join their swinging party willingly? He’d get to know her, be comfortable with her, so when she kissed him, pinning him on the bed wearing … wait what? Did he just think that? The ball went to the left. 

                “That's the worst shot of the night,” she said flatly. “Holding back your punches again?” 

                He glared at her with a playful smirk. 

                “Or were you thinking about me naked?” Becca raised her eyebrows suggestively, slapping his thigh with the back of her hand.

                Roy fought the explosive nosebleed that threatened to give away his guilty thoughts, fighting to keep his dignity intact. “What do you want for dinner,” he craftily changed the subject. “There are some restaurants across the park if you'd like a stroll. One place has some pretty good pasta.”

                Rebecca gasped in a theatrical scene. “You didn't have plans for dinner?”

                Roy chuckled and he shrugged her display off. “I mean, I didn't have mini golf planned, but we're having a good time.” He glanced up. “Are you having a good time, or am I only assuming?” 

                She reached out he touch his upper arm. “Yes, Roy. I'm actually really enjoying myself.” Her fingers swiped gently as the hand left, Roy feeling them as if it was the first time she’d ever touched him.  

                As they started across the park, he continued to talk with her, hands in pockets, standing tall, and gazing ahead. He couldn’t organize his thoughts. They were scattered, spinning in his head from one end to another. His fingers clicked open the watch, then snapping is closed. They flipped it one way, over and over; his hand squeezing it as he tried to focus on his current date. The lasting feeling of her hand and fingers on his shoulder made him feel funny inside. He had to ask himself why he enjoyed it the way he did. Instantly, he wondered if there was going to be that kind of intimacy with Jean and Riza. 

                “But I am curious what you keep tinkering with inside your pocket?” 

                Roy blinked, waking up from his thoughts. He clasped his watch in his hand tightly before bringing it out of his pocket. He casually showed it to her, holding it in the palm of his hand in case she wanted to inspect it herself. “I got it in the military,” he explained. “It was a gift from another officer.” 

                Her fingers brushed over the military sigil. “Fancy. You seem to tinker with it,” she nodded to his pocket. “Nervous?” 

                He shrugged, putting it back in his pocket. “It became a bad habit when I was deployed. Now, it's just something I do.”

                They turned a bend and Rebecca grabbed his sleeve. “Have you ever had a gyro from them?”

                Roy looked over at the food truck. He'd seen it around but never eaten from them. 

                “You do like gyros, right?”

                “I suppose so.” It was not his favorite, but he had one before. “They are alright.”

                “Wrong,” she quickly corrected, putting a finger in his face. “You will love them after this!” Becca grabbed his arm dragging him towards the stand. 

                This was definitely a turn of events, and he said so. He was more than happy to take her somewhere nice. After all, their activities were not some fancy event like he was sure Jean was doing. But Rebecca stayed firm, saying she was having a great time. He hummed in satisfaction as he took another bite if the gyro. “Okay,” he mumbled with his mouthful. “I'm doing this again.” He waved his finger between them. “ _ We _ are doing this again. This is a Roy and Rebecca treat.” Did he just say  _ again _ ? Maybe they could make it a ‘once-a-month’ thing to go out and do something fun and eat gyros in the park.. As he chewed another bite, he remembered when he did this a few times with Riza. He couldn’t say that the feeling was the same. They were two different women. But Rebecca did play his ego. He didn't get the eye rolls that came from his wife who had heard it so often. The sound of some laughter broke his meditation as a few kids played basketball from a nearby court.

                Roy noticed that she was watching them quite intently. “Do you like basketball?” 

                She shook her head. “Not really. But it's fun to watch kids play. We grow up and forget how to play. Suddenly there are consequences to everything and responsibilities overflow… we forget that we need to play too.” 

                And there it was. That's why she liked immature and ridiculous dates. 

                “Can I take you for ice cream?”

                Rebecca looked at her watch and frowned. “I have work tomorrow. Said responsibilities.” She put the last piece of dinner into her mouth. 

                He nodded understandingly. He held out his hand for her trash as he stood up. It was seven, which was early, and it made him wonder if she was going in early or she was tired of him? It didn't seem the latter. She didn’t live far, which meant it was going to be a short drive there. And then maybe he’d take the long way home to think over the day. He loved his wife, loved her more than life itself at times, and he couldn't have other feelings. He should have been feeling guilty. But he didn’t feel as guilty as he thought he should have. Roy was surprised that the different perspective that Riza had wanted the whole time was something he really enjoyed. There was a sense of validation, that he still had charm. 

                Jean’s car was still absent when they arrived back at her apartment. Roy instantly was curious about what they were still out doing. He allowed her hand to continue resting on his arm as he walked her to the door. He knew what traditionally happened next. Did she expect him to kiss her at the door? Was she going to kiss him? Was she going to invite him in? It didn't seem like that kind of night. He looked at her awkwardly as they stood at her door. “So,” he said quietly. 

                “Roy,” she said very gently. “I had a fantastic evening. I really hope we do it again soon.” Her smile was sincere, softening her eyes and lifting her cheeks. It was a rare moment in which Becca looked innocent.

                He smiled. “I'm glad you enjoyed it, Becca.” He looked around, feeling uneasy. “I guess I'm supposed to kiss you now, huh.”

                She giggled lightly as her hand cupped his cheek. She leaned in and pecked him on his jawline. “Have a good night.” She whispered as turned, opened the door, and went out of view. Roy couldn’t help but blink at the closed door. Even the kiss was innocent. Roy couldn't deny he felt his steps a little lighter as he turned and walked back to his car.

                The whole drive back, however, was plagued with concerns of where Jean and Riza were. Were they at his house, making out on the couch? In their bed? No… it was supposed to be a date night. But he didn't say no sex. The heaviness of his stomach and the tightness in his chest returned as he began to regret not telling her to not sleep with him. His steps got heavier as he walked up to his door. The lights were off, no car. Good sign right?

                He entered his home, turning the lights on and seeing no one. Roy sighed out of relief. Now it was the waiting game. He changed into some sweat pants and an old t-shirt that she gave him. He turned the TV on low and watched the evening news. With the blind slats open, like overprotective father, he listened for a car to pull up and watched for lights. He dropped Rebecca off just after seven, now it was eight, then it was nine. Why was he so worried? Shouldn't he be happy they were having a good time? 

                Roy got up and poured himself two fingers of whiskey on the rocks. He swirled it, leaning back against the counter. He wasn't going to go to bed without her. And if she wasn't home by 10:30, he was going to find her. He felt he was being a bit ridiculous, however, he couldn’t shake the feeling of the unknown. He took a swig of the dark liquid, feeling it burn as it went down. He knew he had to let these feelings go. He did nothing wrong. And she was doing nothing wrong. Roy groaned as he turned and leaned over the counter. “It's just a fucking date. It's two friends going out for a good time,” he told himself loudly. “You don't get this worked up when she's out late with her girlfriends!” His fingers roughly massaged his temples. “But her girlfriends don't have intentions to fuck her.” He brought his fingers down, interlacing them and putting them under his nose. He had to let it go. He had to know that if she came back happy, that was that. He didn't need to know the details. He just needed her to be happy. 

                He poured some more whiskey into his glass before going back to the couch. As he went to sit down, lights stopped in front of his townhouse. Roy stood, looking out from the side so he could see them. Was Jean going to kiss her? Was she going to kiss him? He squinted as he watched. She laughed, putting her hand on his chest, he chuckled and shrugged with a grin. They took a few more steps to the doorway... “I'm not going to watch this,” he told himself firmly. He didn’t need to see something that was going to further break his heart. Roy backed up, grabbing his glass from the coffee table, turned up the volume on the TV. 

                “Bye, Jean!” 

                Roy looked over his shoulder, acting as if he hadn't been spying on them. “How was it,” he asked casually. He really didn't want the answer, but he really did. 

                “I had a good time,” she smiled. “I hope you did too. What did you do?”

                Roy shrugged. “Mini golf, go karts, this and that. It was nice and easy.” He stood up as she took off her shoes. “Can I ask what you two did?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we think that Roy is going to go through with this? Do we think he's going to like it? Will he like it, maybe, a bit too much?   
> I know there wasn't any smut, but patience... :)   
> Let me know what you're thinking in the comments. Thank you for being a reader. You are awesome!


	8. Riza's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza is quite curious about Jean's plan's to take her out. She's also come to the conclusion that thinking of her husband and comparing the two are anti-productive. Can she keep her thoughts on Jean? Will Jean impress her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end will have more commentary. However, wanted to throw the thanks to Rando29 for questioning the plot and being picky ;) And I do mean that in all positive ways. He's been amazing. And... Because I know he reads these... My husband for helping me find music, because I know nothing about classical music.

                She wasn't sure what to expect. The only real dating she’d experienced was Roy. And Riza found that since he knew her so well, she expected no less for him to take her on perfect dates. Roy had never done her wrong. Each date, each experience, even the moments of them cuddling on the couch, were perfect. The new prospect of a date with Jean, who knew nothing about her, gave her a rush of excitement. Riza wasn't even sure what to wear! She looked in the mirror as she combed her fingers through her hair. Should she leave it up or down? It had been so long since she had a date that was exploratory. It wasn’t that Roy didn’t make her feel beautiful, but she found him a biased source. He had always loved her. If anyone asked him her faults, he'd have nothing to say. He loved her unconditionally. Riza just wanted simple external validation from an  _ unbiased  _ source. And while she was excited to experience someone new, she knew Roy was downstairs, probably sweating away. Riza laughed at herself. She was nervous too. She didn’t know Jean as well as Roy did. She didn’t know what she was going into. 

                She heard Roy come into the bedroom and put on a belt. He huffed and sighed heavily. Part of her felt he was over exaggerating, part of her felt guilty for making him let her have her way. There were conflicting thoughts as she teetered between disappointment and guilt. She knew how reluctant he was to try this. He had made it quite obvious through his pouting and sighing, but he was doing his best to go for it. However, she also worried he wouldn't enjoy any of tonight. He'd be grumpy and distant, avoiding further interaction. He wasn't very fond of Becca. She remembered that he told her that she was all hands.  

                “You know I’ll be thinking of you the whole time,” he called to her. And Riza knew he would. He was such a romantic. This came from a man who had thought nothing but her while he was getting shot at and sleeping in rain fill trenches. Okay, maybe she was asking too much of him. Maybe she was betraying his devotion to her. But she couldn’t overcome the excuse that it was all for play and self-gratification. She didn’t mean any harm to his ego, 

                Riza stopped doing her mascara. “You’re sweet.” She'd be thinking about him too. And maybe they shouldn't think of each other,  Wasn’t the point to step away from each other and experience something else? Should she be thinking of him? It wouldn't be fair to compare Jean and Roy. Riza blushed. It was hard not to think of the man who she had been her childhood friend. He’d been her best friend, her confidant, her retreat when life was more than she could handle. But, if he was her friend, wouldn’t he understand? Maybe he was the one being selfish by not letting her explore the world? That had never been like him. “Before you leave,” she said as she came out of the door. He was rather handsome, wearing her favorite shirt with a dark tie. His shirt fit his figure perfectly, fitting his form gently. The sight of him caused her breath to catch in her chest. “Any last thing you want me to know?” 

                He didn’t say anything. He only stared at her with a gentle and wanting gaze. She had hoped that her breath would have come back after seeing his chest, but his dark eyes had now stopped her heart too.  She had settled for a different top than usual, one a bit more low cut, and light blue in color. But she had decided on a skirt. She could do anything in a skirt. And he was looking at her with lustful eyes, and she was quite familiar with that look. She must have decided to wear the perfect outfit. The way that he quickened his step to her, reaching out to her. He wanted her. He always wanted her but the compliment was just as welcomed.

                “That I love you,” he smiled at her. She felt his hands grasp her sides pulled her close to him. She loved that. She loved the feeling of his hands on her, the warmth of his body, upon her. And now she was thinking of how wonderful her husband was before she went on this date. The feeling of his hands sliding up and down her sides, his fingers tickling the sensitive skin below her ribs. Roy leaned down to her and kissed her, lightly with a slight suction.  She smiled in the kiss, enjoying the last contact they’d have for a couple of hours. He was always affectionate, and his kisses were divine. It felt as if it was there to remind her of all the other kisses he’d ever given her. He pulled back, trailing his hands up and down her sides again, letting her skin react in goosebumps before kissing her cheek with a short peck. He stepped back with an all knowing smirk and turned to go back down the stairs.  _ Damn, he is smooth! _

                “Don’t marry him on the first date.” She watched him grab his jacket and grinned back at her.  

                “That not my style,” she laughed lightly in return. “Should I be telling you to behave yourself?”

                Roy didn’t answer as he chuckled and went down the stairs. She heard him rustling around before the door opened and shut. Now she was alone. Her little experiment was happening. She took a deep breath, reaching for her perfume, stopping short. She’d save that for Roy. Instead, she rubbed her shirt downward, straightening it out. 

                Once downstairs, she rinsed out the coffee pot and washed a few dishes. Apparently, Jean was running late. She sat down in her chair, crossed her legs, and decided she’d catch up on her novel. Riza at first was not bothered by the few minutes that went by without him. She bobbed her foot over the end of the chair as she looked above her book, through the blinds. It was annoying though. Being late to a first date would leave a bad taste in any girl’s mouth. She frowned, looking at the clock. Maybe she was overreacting. He was only fifteen minutes late. And before she could actually find a reason to be angry with Jean, the doorbell rang and her momentary anger subsided.

                “Hey,” she answered with a relaxed smile as she opened the door. “Glad you finally made it.”  

                Jean sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a dorky smiled. “Sorry about that,” he apologized. He handed her the flowers, presenting them as a peace offering. “You look beautiful.” He put his hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable. “I feel underdressed.” It was an obvious complement to her outfit, but he didn’t really look underdressed. And he didn’t have a cigarette in his mouth, which she was instantly surprised about. She looked him up and down, noticing he did have a button up shirt on with nice jeans. He wasn’t done up fancy like Roy.  _ Oh _ , she reminded herself.  _ I can’t compare them _ . 

                Riza made sure to invite him in, wanting to put the flowers in a vase. They were so colorful, wildflowers with daisies. But he didn’t take off shoes. “I don’t mean to rush you,” he said as she walked slowly to the kitchen to find a vase. “But we’re kind of on a tight schedule.” 

                “What are we so rushed about,” Riza smirked. “First you’re late, and now you’re telling me that I need to hurry?”

                She heard him sigh. “Roy was very specific on the type of flowers you liked,” he explained. “It was difficult to find some that compared in beauty to you.” 

_                 He’s such a suck up _ , she thought with a laugh. Riza stuck her head out of the kitchen. “Roy told you what to get me?”

                Jean blinked, a guilty smile creeping onto his face. He held his hands up in defense. “I am totally passing the blame onto him.”

                Riza rolled her eyes as she set the vase down. “What else did Roy tell you?”

                Jean laughed loudly as she came out of the kitchen. “Not to be late.” 

                Riza giggled as she reached for her jacket. “Well, at least you didn’t do everything he told you to do.” 

                “I’m taking you out,” Jean quickly reminded. “I was never one to listen to him anyway.” He winked at her as she walked out the front door. 

                “What do you have planned,” she asked casually as he opened the door for her. 

                “How can you be surprised if I tell you?” He shut the door softly and moved to get into the driver's seat. “I’ve been really thinking about this,” he grinned as he got into the driver’s seat and put on his seatbelt. “I hope you enjoy tonight.” Riza could see how casual he really was. He steered the car with one hand, being sure to glance at her during conversation. Riza noticed that even his eyes smiled. Not like lines from his eyes, but from the happiness that they expressed. They were light blue, sparkling in the sun. The blue seemed translucent, what she would have guessed the color of glacier ice.  It was hard not to stare into them when he looked at her. 

                As they drove slightly out of town, Jean made casual date-like conversation. “What do you like to do,” and “where do you find yourself on the weekends.”

                “I’ve started bird watching,” she looked out the window. 

                “Really? Why?”

                Riza shrugged, tossing some hair over her shoulder. I like to be outside. I will lay in the back lawn and grade papers, read, nap… stuff like that. And while out there, I started to notice all the types of birds. So I bought a feeder and put it outside. It’s been neat.”

                “What types of birds?”

                She laughed at herself. “Not very many. I need to get a book. We have a Jay. Roy has named him Kevin. And we have plenty of finches.” She turned her interest back at him. “What about you?”

                “Actually,” he chuckled. “I’ve taken up bike riding. But I don’t do it enough,” he admitted. “I need to get out more. One of the fellows who works for me does triathlons. So I’ve been trying to keep up with him. Makes me feel fat,” he laughed, patting his stomach.

                “You want to do a triathlon?” Riza blinked. That was a big task and even bigger ambition. 

                “Naw,” Jean dismissed the idea with a flick of his wrist. “I don’t think I could stay committed. I’d be running by a bar and need to stop for a drink.” 

_                 Well _ , she thought amusingly.  _ He has a good sense of humor _ . She giggled as she looked out the window. “I couldn’t do it either,” she agreed. “I think I’d get bored.” 

                They pulled into a park parking lot. Riza looked around, curious as to the amount of people with blankets under their arms, conjoining on the other side of a small hill. The sun was warm on her face as she opened her door and she could hear string instruments tuning in the distance. Had he actually listened to the idea that she liked concerts and music? She was curious to what kind of music it was. She was sure she’d like it. The conjures of cellos and violins called to her. 

                Jean opened the back door, leaning in to grab a few things. She turned as she heard him, watching him grab a bag and a blanket.  _ How cliche _ , she joked to herself. He handed her a blanket as he grabbed a few other things in a bag. Riza looked back towards the people and the sounds. She could hear other instruments starting to tune, readying themselves. Jean nudged her with his shoulder and tossed his head to the side, indicating her to follow him. He led her up the hill, finding a secluded spot away from the people. She wasn’t going to lecture him on how sound travels and drag him to a more suitable position which would be better for an appreciation of the songs. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard any of these songs, and Riza was sure his own intention was not to sit quietly and listen. 

                “I figured you’d like this.” Jean reached into the bag and pulled out some crackers and pre-cut salami and cheese, and then some wine. “Appetizers,” he winked. He showed her the bottle of red wine as the band quieted, readying for their presentation. “I heard you like this brand.” 

                She smiled, grinning ear to ear. Her husband sure made sure she was going to have a good time. “I do!” 

                “Big wine drinker?” He screwed into the cork to open it up. 

                “Yes,” she admitted guiltily. “But it’s the only fancy part of me,” she joked lightly.  

                With a pop, Jean handed her the cork to smell. “Smells good,” he nodded approvingly. “I think I got a good choice.” 

                “A Merlot goes well with salami,” she agreed, smelling the cork again. 

                He poured two small picnic-like glasses with a raised eyebrow towards her. Riza could sense that she was about to surprise him further with the music. And with that note, the music started slowly and quietly.

                “Thank you, Jean,” she smiled, raising the glass to him. 

                She was surprised at how well music was projected with the open space. Since they were a bit farther from the group, mostly by themselves, she felt comfortable having a conversation with Jean without getting hushed. “Do you like music as well?” She picked up a cracker, balancing a round, salty piece of salami on it. 

                “I listen to the radio,” he admitted sheepishly. “I mean, this is nice, but I don't make a point of listening to it elsewhere.” He tossed a slice of salami into his mouth without a cracker. “What got you into classical?” Jean leaned back on his elbow, turning to see her and he reclined. 

                “My dad used to play it while he worked. So I just grew up with it. It’s not the only thing I listen to. I just enjoy it from time to time.” Riza looked down, noting him admiring her with a slight smile. It wasn’t creepy, but more of how Roy would look at her when they were dating.  _ Stop doing that. _

                “Do you have a favorite composer?”

                “Vivaldi is nice. Somewhat Generic. Everyone knows his music.” 

                Jean tilted his head, looking surprised and curiously at her. Maybe he didn’t know Vivaldi. She supposed he wouldn’t have time to enjoy such pieces of audical art. She did remember Roy telling her how busy he was from time to time. But, she couldn’t help but giggle. Under her tomboy attitude and habits, she had her secrets. She wasn’t so open as Rebecca. 

                “Your dad raised you?”

                She nodded as she watched the orchestra. The men and women were dressed nicely, playing smoothly and without such default. 

                “Was he rich?” 

                She scoffed. “Why would that matter?” 

                “You appreciate fine arts,” he explained. “Could he easily afford to take you to concerts and operas?”

                “Oh, I didn’t go to those very often. He spent more time in his study, so I hear most of it on record.” She frowned, looking at her hands nervously. “So, my only real memories of my father is his love for classical music and the back of his head.” 

                Jean snorted his disapproval. 

                Riza shrugged, looking back at the orchestra. “I had the gardens. I taught myself gardening. And I was a rather good tree climber. I beat most of the boys in the countryside.” She laughed lightly, still trying to be considerate of the surrounding audience “I also outshot them, outran them, which I had to do after I punched one of them in the nose. And I got rather good at swimming. But Father put an end to that rather quickly. Apparently, a girl and a boy swimming together is inappropriate.”

                Jean blinked. “You are everything I heard about you.” She noticed a grin grew. Maybe he was impressed that everything Roy had said was true. He handed her a cracker with some cheese on it. “Did you say you shoot? Like guns?”

                She nodded. 

                Jean sat and blinked for a second. “I shoot,” he said slowly, pointing at his chest. 

                “We should go sometime,” she smiled. 

                “Classical music sharpshooter, huh? Rifle or pistol?” He asked quickly before the music got her attention again. 

                “I prefer a rifle, but I'm just as proficient at a handgun.” She remained listening to the music. She felt bad. It wasn’t that she was ignoring him. She just appreciates the fine characteristics that each instrument and each musician added to the songs. With the practice of listening, she was keen to hear those traits. A good conductor also made a difference.

                He must have noticed after her silence was elongated. “What song is this?” 

                “This is “Moldau” by Bedrich Smetana. A very memorable piece.” She closed her eyes with a smile. “There is so much emotion in it.”

                “You really do love this,” he added, still surprised at her knowledge of classical music. Jean raised his wine to his lips, taking a generous drink. “So, I’m on a date with a gorgeous woman, who can outshoot guys, hike, read, and is passionate about classical music? Do you really exist or are you some government conspiracy to get me into bed?”

                Riza laughed, maybe a bit too loud because there were a couple ”shh”s from other people.

                Jean leaned back, running his hand through his messy hair. It was also quickly hushed. He filled her glass and sat up next to her. She was finding him quite fun. He was very expressive and after a few more topics, she found him quite sarcastic. It wasn’t like other dates she had with her husband. They knew each other too well. There wasn’t enough conversation, and they anticipated each other’s moves. It was never that she didn’t enjoy Roy’s company, but that this was more of raw enjoyment. There she goes again… comparing the two. Jean bobbed his head with the steady beat. His eyes were closed, mimicking her. He was trying to hear what she heard. He was trying to understand her. 

                “You’re right,” he whispered. “This is so beautiful. Like you,” he opened an eye and looked up to her. 

                “You’re such a suck-up,” she pushed him playfully, trying to catch him off balance, with a laugh. 

                He snickered. “So, who’s this,” he questioned again. 

                “This is actually Vivaldi. It’s called “Winter”. It’s from his longer work of “Four Seasons.”

                He blinked, shaking his head in disbelief of her knowledge with a light chuckle. “Do you mind if I step away for a smoke?”

                Riza rolled eyes and she shook her head with smirk as she turned her attention back to the music. She heard him get up, taking a drink of his wine, humming with appreciation, and walked casually away. She did, however, feel obligated to watch him walk. After all, she was given a free ticket to look at other men now. He did have a cute ass. His pants fit him well, and he walked so casually, strolling even. He reached into his pocket and popped out a cigarette from its pack, and lit it. She normally was not so attracted to smokers. But Jean played it off rather well. 

                The music did eventually end and Jean stretched as he looked around, watching the people. “I suppose we should go to dinner,” he said casually. Almost too casually. He stood up, brushing off his knees, and reached out to help her up. “If you liked this surprise, I’m sure you will like dinner.” 

                Jean Havoc did not disappoint. He pulled open the door to a rather fancy restaurant. The kind that has a desert fork at the top of the plate, and a water glass, white wine glass, red wine glass, and waiters with white napkins over their arms. She stood, looking around in awe as Jean went up to the desk, saying a few words, before turning back to her. He reached his hand out to her, asking her to join him, and her hand instinctively reached out to accept it. She’d been in fancy places like this before. That wasn’t what made her apprehensive. She couldn’t understand why Jean would take her here on his first date. Both of them were not dressed for this kind of dining. Why her? 

                The host handed them the menu, leaning over and showing the wine menu. “Can I start you two on a wine? Or maybe a tasting?”

                Jean looked it over quickly, pointing to one. “Two glasses of that,” he said quickly before she could even see. 

                “Jean,” she whispered as she leaned over the table, which proved difficult on its own with all the utensils and glasses. “We are severely underdressed.” 

                “No we’re not,” he dismissed quickly. “No one cares.” 

                She looked around nervously. He had a point. Nice places had a  jacket on hold in case people like Jean showed up without one. He rubbed his blonde chin hair. “Here’s the game,” he smirked, still ignoring her concern over the dress policy. He peered at her from above his menu. “Pick out something for me, and I’ll pick out something for you.” 

                Riza’s eyes widened and she looked back at the menu. She knew nothing of Jean’s preferences, and he knew nothing about hers. Her whole exploratory idea had taken a radical turn. If she wanted something new and different, she was getting it. It made her heart beat a little faster as she searched the menu. Surely she should have been worried about what he was getting her, but she focused on what he’d like. All she could see were things that Roy would have.  _ Stop thinking about Roy!  _

                By the time dinner did arrive, Riza was on her second glass of wine, and Jean had a glass of dark spirits. She knew they were going to have to sober up soon. But she found, in their laughter and conversation, her hand had reached out to him, brushing the top of it. She didn’t know it happened until it was too late. She was enjoying herself. A plate of delicately displayed rockfish was put in front of her, garnished it some greens and a vinaigrette drizzle. She smiled. Not a bad choice at all. Riza looked up to see a lamb shank set in front of him with a dark gravy that made her mouth instantly water. 

                Before they were even done, the waiter coming by constantly to refill their waters, other waiters rushed around them, ensuring that they were having the most of their experience. And she still found herself leaning across the table to laugh with him, feeling his hand reach across and touch hers. It ran down from her wrist to her middle finger’s tip, brushing, caressing it. The action itself was so intimate and intense that it sent shivers up her spine. 

                “You two are such a beautiful couple,” the waiter interrupted them. He set down a single thin slice of cheesecake in front of them, drizzled with raspberry syrup and chocolate glaze, just enough to create a beautiful drizzle pattern, but not overwhelm the cake itself. In the cake sat a heart-shaped bubbled red sugars. “To love,” he said with a smile. “Please enjoy on us.” 

                Riza blushed quickly looking at Jean who just shrugged. What a way to end the evening. She was completely blown away. When they stood up, he extended his elbow to her. Riza accepted it, lacing her arm under it and holding it close. Riza stopped, pulling gently on his arm to stop him as well. Jean looked back at her, wondering what was possibly the matter. Riza placed her free hand on his cheek and pulled him just a tad closer to her so she could kiss his cheek lightly. With a satisfying blush on Jean’s face. Riza had to giggle. The kiss wasn’t meant for anything but a sweet thank you. Her lips on his skin were light, delicate in nature.  

                Riza couldn’t help but be nervous about being dropped off at home again. The lights were on, and she could see the TV. She saw Roy pass in front of the window, but he didn’t open the door. She was half expecting him to, or at least stare at them from the window like an overprotective parent. But he didn’t. It was likely that he knew they were home and was just going to wait for her arrival. They took the couple steps to the door. “Thank you, Jean, for the amazing night.” 

                “Will you join me again next week?” Jean stood across from her, hands hanging from his sides and an amusing glint in his eye. 

                “Uh... Yes,” Riza smiled. “I would love that. Is there a concert next week?”

                Jean scratched at his chin hair. “I’m sure I can figure something out.” He looked down at her, taking both her hand in his. “Can I kiss you good night?” He stepped closer to her, bringing her closer to him, their hands in the middle were the only thing separating them.

                Riza was fascinated with his eyes. They were intense, descriptive, and passionate. “No,” she whispered. It wasn’t even that she would assume that Roy was watching and she didn’t want to make him angry. It was that on her and Roy’s first date, she wouldn’t let him kiss her either. It was a silent and personal standard that she held herself to.

                “Okay,” Jean nodded, hiding his disappointment well. “I really did have a wonderful time. I look forward to more of it.” 

                Riza turned towards her door. “Good night, Jean,” she called over her shoulder. 

                “Good Night, Riza. Please sleep well.” 

                Riza opened the door to see Roy looking at her from the couch. He was already in sweats and had his feet up on the coffee table. “How was it,” he asked nonchalantly. She wondered if he was asking because he was looking for a fight, wondering where she’d been or what they were doing?

                “I had a good time,” she smiled back. “I hope you did too. What did you do?”

                Roy shrugged, smirking even. So it wasn’t about him getting jealous. “Mini golf, go karts, this and that. It was nice and easy.” He stood up as she took off her shoes. “Can I ask what you two did?”

                “We went to an outside concert,” she smiled. “It was very nice. I heard some good pieces.” 

                “They play any Vivaldi?”  _ Of course he’d ask _ . 

                She rounded the couch to sit in her chair. “They did. Not all of “Four Seasons”, just “Winter.” It was nice.” 

                “I like that part,” he nodded. “Where did you go to dinner?”

                “You know that really fancy place off of 14th? The place we went for our anniversary last year?”

                Roy nodded. “Wow, that is fancy.” He put his legs back up on the coffee table. “Did he kiss you?”

                She watched as he involuntary flinch after asking. He didn’t want to know the answer. He said it out of internal curiosity. But it still made her tilt her head. Was she hearing jealousy? “No,” she answered clearly. “And he walked away.” 

                Roy turned to her. “Really? You didn’t let him kiss you good night?”

                “I didn’t let you on our first date,” she reminded softly. She pulled her legs up to her chest. “Did you kiss Becca?”

                He shook his head. “Nope.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Is it what you expected? What do you think will happen next?  
> So, I am not a musical genius. My husband is. So... generally speaking, Riza is his creation. When I asked what she'd listen to, he sat me down for almost THREE hours to listen to a series of composers and songs to determine which ones she'd favor. I will admit, it was hard to decide. Both my husband (@Nordicsnowsalmon) and I wondered if Riza would listen to these songs at all in canon... what do you think? I do recommend getting on YouTube and looking these up. They are truly works of art. And... that's my bit for this chapter. It's just interesting and I hope that you enjoy Riza's passion here.  
> Did anyone take notice of the two parts that are being played here? Just wondering...  
> Thank you for being readers. It means SOO much to me that you enjoy Rando and I's little creation. Are we ready to get into the nitty-gritty next week?


	9. A Broken Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Rebecca join Roy and Riza at their home. They decide to switch partners there and have some fun. Can Roy have fun seeing Jean with Riza? Does he enjoy Rebecca too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rando29 for keeping the plot believable! We are a rocking team! And thank you to @nomadicsnowsalmon for the grammar overlook.

                So much had changed in so little time. Feelings were changing, confliction was building, and Roy was lost in a sea of uncertainty. In the past few weeks, he had grown more comfortable to the dates. Rebecca was proving to be quite enjoyable. He enjoyed hearing her laugh the most. There was some kind of satisfaction knowing that she liked his humor. By the third date, they had kissed! They were sitting on a blanket in the park, laughing and talking with such ease, Roy seemed unaware of the growing intimacy that had developed so quickly. It was nice to have her there to support him and joke with him on a non-syntax level. He felt rejuvenated in many aspects. He had developed excessive oxytocin levels. Five years ago, he might have thought that they were moving too fast, but truth be told, Becca knew what she was doing. He was feeling attracted her and he may have not fully known it. And when they had stopped laughing, he turned to smile at her. She smiled back at him, leaned in and pecked him on the lips, testing him. He didn’t know what to do at first. It was odd and foreign. He could not compare it to Riza, but the new affection was granted. His hand soon found her face as he kissed her back, tilting his head in acceptance.

                The kiss remained on his mind for a few days. Roy felt like a teenage boy. There was a pang of heavy guilt because he was married, but while he sat at work, looking out the window, he wondered why he had enjoyed it so much. He couldn’t deny that he wanted more of it. He’d kissed Riza several times in the meantime, feeling love and satisfaction from her each kiss. He cherished his wife’s touches. Of course, with his introspection, he wondered if she had kissed Jean and if she likes him more than himself. Surely not since, he and his wife were still having sex. Their regularity and intensity didn’t decline at all. He was surprised when he was going over some forms at home on the couch, and she came up to him and blatantly seduced him on the couch. They ended up doing it on the floor of their living room with such ferocity, he was starting to agree with the idea of her with another man. Her mouth over him, moaning and cupping his balls, his hands in her hair. He was getting aroused at work just from the memory.

                Then there were the dates after. Rebecca was quite convincing when it came to physical affection. She came and saw him at lunch twice, and she had thrown him against the wall on a date in an ally. Her hands held him by the jacket as she pulled them close against one another. She tasted like the hazelnut coffee she had enjoyed earlier, and the way she pressed against him made him moan involuntarily. He found it humorous because the more he was with Rebecca, the less he worried about Riza. Then he’d go home and he and Riza would fuck like they were starved for stimulation. Apparently, what Jean was doing for his wife was driving her just as insane.

                During a dinner with Jean and Rebecca, the idea was offered to have a foursome. “If you're nervous about it,” Jean explained easily as he drank his beer. “Maybe you being there and watching, even participating, will lessen your anxiety. It's normal for first timers.”

                He had a point. But Roy’s imagination plagued him with thoughts of Riza calling out Jean Havoc’s name. He still had a gut feeling that this was all going to end badly. It was his own insecurities. Maybe if he was there, she could still call him out instead and he’d be more satisfied. And as he thought about it while munching on his salad, he found himself more and more okay with it. He still felt guilt with Rebecca. He still felt his chest tighten when he heard Jean’s name at home.

                “Sometimes it can be more accepting,” Rebecca continued. “It’s not so awkward to see your partner getting off while you are too.” She turned and smiled deviously at her boyfriend. It was quite apparent that it was a thing between them. Roy raised his eyebrows at the two of them making googly eyes before turning to look at Riza making the same face at him.

                It was something he’d compromise to. He was having a good time so far, right? Though it is normal for new couples to meet on neutral ground,  at a hotel or something, Rebecca readily said that Roy and Riza’s home might make Roy specifically feel better. She explained that he would still have a sense of control. Then Rebecca winked at him. It made his heart flutter a bit as he thought back to kissing her. He getting hard for her while his wife was sitting next to him.

                “I have Friday off,” she quickly offered. “Should we bring anything over?”

                “I can make dinner,” Riza added.

                “Something light,” Jean chuckled. “Just trust us.” He winked at Riza with a sideways grin. "I look forward to it."

                That look. Roy's chest burned and his stomach grew tight. _I have to let it go_ , he reminded himself. _It's going to be okay_.

                Friday came too soon. He’d helped clean the house, put clean sheets on the bed, organize everything so that he and Riza would feel more comfortable. But they weren't. Their anxiety was still on edge. Roy could feel it in the air as they stood in the kitchen making dinner. She seemed uneasy by the way she cut her vegetables. She was slow, and when he glanced over to her, he noticed right off she was focusing to steady her hand as it sliced through the peppers.  

                "Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he reached out his hand on her back, between the shoulders.

                She smiled back, but Roy knew his wife, his best friend. He could see that she was just playing off the jitters.

                “We don’t have to,” Roy whispered as he slipped his arms around her waist, feeling her body relax against his chest, hugging her from behind. He rubbed the back of her ear with his nose, smelling her subtle perfume of the day before putting his chin on her shoulder. “We can call this whole thing off if we’re are not ready,” he whispered.

                She shook her head. She leaned her head back, accepting the intimate proposal. He had to smirk. They could hardly touch each other lately without being aroused by one another.

                “Riza.” He breathed her name as if it was silk, smooth and gentle flowing. “What is wrong?”

                “Do you want to do this?” She turned around in his arms to see his face.

                He bit his lip. “I do if you do.” _No, I don't want to do this. But I'm going to do it if you want._ If she would have said it instead of him, he would have called it off. He wanted her to say no. God, how he wanted her to say no. She was going to be the valid excuse, his way out. But the light seemed dim down that tunnel. And saying anything at this point made him fear a fight.

                “Aren’t you afraid?” Her brown eyes connected powerfully with hers.

                “Terrified,” he chuckled nervously. He kissed her nose and leaned in close to her. “So scared,” he admitted in a whisper between the two of them. And he was. His heart felt like it was going to burst and his stomach rolled, making him feel sick.

                Riza buried her nose into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. He’d take this private moment between them while he had it. He swayed side to side, holding her close, dancing with her hands on his chest. He felt her breath through his shirt, right over his heart, her hands grasping his shirt. “Will you still love me if I like it,” she asked, her voice almost shaking.

                That was a deep question. He hummed as he thought, turning her gently, still rocking. “Yes,” he breathed into her hair. “I could never stop loving you.” He never wanted to stop dancing with her. If this all ended tonight, and they never saw Jean and Rebecca again, he’d be happy. He’d be happy with her and him eating vegetables as they cooked, planting kisses down her neck, and touching the gentle slope on her back as they kissed. But it had to end.

                The doorbell eventually rang, and he looked at Riza before letting her go. “Last chance,” he whispered before going towards the door. _Last chance for me too._ She smiled and turned back to the cooking.  

                "It will be fun," she smiled again. "New experiences can be daunting." 

                Jean and Rebecca stood on their porch, holding a couple of board games. “Hello,” Jean grinned. “Smells good.”

                “Games?” Roy let them in, taking Rebecca’s jacket.

                “Sure.”

                “Is there something behind this?” he raised his eyebrow. “We just need a deck of cards for strip poker.”

                Jean laughed as he flipped his shoes off and made a beeline for the kitchen.

                Rebecca shook her head and tucked some hair behind her ear. “Good to see you, Roy. How are you doing?”

                He leaned down to kiss her, feeling odd that it was natural and that he wanted to do it. He still could taste his wife on his own lips. Roy stood by Rebecca as she took her shoes off in a more orderly fashion. “Missed you,” she said casually. She reached up, cupping his face and kissing him more deeply. He felt her tongue touch his lips and his heart skipped a beat. As she withdrew, she sucked gently at his upper lip, causing quite the ruckus in his pants. She looked into his eyes as they parted and he seemed rather transfixed on her brown ones. “If you get uncomfortable,” she said gently. “Let me know. I will take care of it”

                Why was she so much more comforting about this? Could she actually tell how reluctant he was?

                He coughed, trying to compose himself. “Uh,” he said nervously, “Riza has dinner about made.”

                “Clue?” They entered the room to see Riza tilting her head as Jean waved a game at her.

                “What are you afraid?” He wiggled his fingers at her. “Not a fan of mystery and murder?”

                The thing was, the game was there for a purpose. He saw right through their little scheme and Roy wondered if Riza saw it too. They were laughing, engaging, and suddenly… his wife’s hand was on his thigh. At least she was thinking about _him_. Even though she was playfully hitting and making some intense eye contact with Jean, it was his thigh she was touching. But before he could reciprocate, Rebecca grabbed his hand. He looked over at her and found her eyes once again something he couldn’t break away from. She was always making the first move. Roy mischievously began to wonder if she was the dominant one in the relationship? Her eyes held so much playfulness, and so much intensity. He couldn’t move when Becca was looking at him like that. She leaned over and kissed him. At first, he felt tentative about kissing her back, but his groin was insisting. And no one at the table did anything about it.

                The game continued still, even with their insinuating affections. Roy sat back in his seat, folding his arms. “Why is this so hard,” he frowned. He shouldn't have had a third beer. “Did you buy the adult version?”

                Jean laughed loudly. “That’d be who was sleeping with who.” He turned to Rebecca, a stupid grin plastered from ear to ear. “And we already know that.”

                Roy took a swig of his beer, shaking his head with a chuckle, and stood up. “I’ve got to pee. Be right back.” He turned and walked down the small hall to the half bath on the first floor. He could hear laughing outside the door. They were moving to the living room. Roy wondered if he could just stay in the bathroom the whole time? If he did that, it’d be a threesome, and that’d be something he’d like to see. Rebecca and Riza… That’d be something he’d like to experience. As he washed his hands, he began to wonder if that was something it could become? He snickered to himself. He may actually be down for that.

                When he opened the door, Rebecca was standing against the wall outside. “Hey,” she raised her eyebrows suggestively at him. “We moved it into the living room. Do you want to join them?”

                Roy looked down the hall, hearing Jean and Riza giggling. Her finger grabbed at shirt collar and gave it a tug as she leaned closer to him. “But you are clearly overdressed.” He turned his face back to her and her hands slipped down his chest to his belt. He grinned, feeling her hands professionally unbuckle his belt with ease. “It’s so much easier to participate when these are off.” His pants dropped from his hips and fell to the ground. “Difference is,” she smirked, leaning closer to his stiff form. “You’re wearing underwear, and I’m not,” she breathed into his ear. Her palm ran downward against his raging dick to cup his balls at the end.

                His eyes clenched shut as he hissed. Roy could not have been more aroused. His stomach grew tight, aching down into his balls as his erection pulsed madly from the start. If he was going to do this, he might as well go in 100%. He reached behind his head, grasping his shirt as he pulled it over his head, stepping out of his pants. He grinned as he took a large step, pushing Rebecca against the wall. Her hands shot up to his face as their lips clashed, opening to accept one another as they had practiced in the last weeks. He couldn’t deny that he had not thought about this at least once.

                His hands followed her curves down her body before grabbing her ass, then to her thighs. She was rounder in the thighs, was fuller in the ass, and the curves lured him. She lifted a leg and without another second, he lifted her, planting her roughly against the wall. Rebecca gasped and cried out as her legs wrapped tightly around him. “God help me,” he begged as he buried his face into her neck. It didn’t help him that she let her head fall back so that he could indulge himself. He whined and whispered yes as his fingers gripped her thighs, bucking his dick against her inner leg. She tasted nowhere to what he had imagined, and it intoxicated him.

                “Roy,” she breathed.

                He pulsed. One of his hands struggled to free the mess of her skirt.

                “Roy,” she breathed again, grasping his hair and pulling his lips from her neck. “We should go to the living room.”

                He blinked for a second, wondering why they’d want to do anything else but this. But then he heard Riza moan and his neck snapped in that direction.

                “Trust me,” she gasped, tugging on the hair on the back of his head. “It will be fun.”

                Roy followed her into the living room, seeing Jean on the couch with Riza in his lap. She was grinding against him, back arching as her hips slid back and forth over him. Riza smiled up at him, taking notice of him, before Jean interrupted them with his finger on her chin guiding her gaze back to him. He wanted to go over to her, grind on her from behind, nibble the back of earlobe, and tell her that he wanted to fuck her madly. But Becca was literally guiding him by his dick. As soon as their eye contact broke, he switched to Becca.

                “You’re excitable,” she giggled, stroking him. Her fingers pulled at his boxer’s waistband. “Let’s see ya in action.” She pulled him back to her against the wall. “Can we try this again.” Rebecca’s eyes glowed at him. They were powerful, just challenging him in the most intimate way. All the time they were out, he’d never been so aroused by a simple look like that. She lifted her skirt to her thighs, her finger running up her leg. It was hard not to let his eyes follow her finger. It was hard not to lick his lips as he imagined his lips as her finger.

                Roy grinned, grabbing her legs again and repositioning the way he had her before. He thrust hard into her thigh, feeling exhilaration as she gasped out and rolled her own hips against him. Her hands were quick to grasp his hair, pulling back on it. He only groaned, not letting her pull his head back. He instead dove right back into the base of her neck to taste her again. It was his hand’s turn to feel her legs as he looked down, watching his fingers slide the skirt up. The groan was involuntary as it reverberated from his chest. As a thumb reached her hip, he indeed found her exposed. Blood pounded to his pulse in his groin. He glanced back at his wife, watching her swing her hips against Jean who had his head back and was moaning softly.

                “I got to…” He gasped for breath before he planted his lips firmly on hers.

                “Getting bad,” she giggled.

                He shut her up by kissing her roughly, moaning as his dick hit her pussy from within his boxers. He could feel her wet through the fabric and it drove him to the edge instantly. “Becca,” he breathed. “Fuck…”

                “Bec.”

                The two of them looked over at Jean who was following Riza up the stairs. He swung his head in that direction. “Shall we join them?”

                Roy didn’t care. He was fine with fucking her madly there. But she pushed him away so that she could stand on her own. Her hand cupped his face, rough from the day’s shadow of a beard, and whispered. “Jean likes to watch.”

                Roy gulped. Now it was performance anxiety. It wasn’t just pleasing her, but it was also being watched by his friend. He heard Riza’s scream in pleasure, but he put his head back into Rebecca’s neck. It was a surreal feeling. He wanted to leave, and he wanted to stay. As Rebecca’s hand grabbed his erection, his knees wavered. He couldn’t even fathom what was going on. All his senses were firing at once and he blinked hard, holding his eyes shut. She grabbed his hand, sensing his anxiety.

                “It’s okay to be nervous,” she whispered into his ear. “That’s part of the fun.”

 _Well_ , he thought with a shrug. _I guess I have to go then._

                It worked greatly in his favor. He held her hand as she led him up the stairs, watching her hips swing side to side. Their bed was large, a king-sized. It was comfortable for both couples to be on the bed, though they would be close. As he entered his bedroom, he looked up to see Riza holding onto the pillow behind her head, thrusting up into Jean’s face. He was enjoying himself, burying his nose into her pussy, moaning in his own pleasure. “You taste amazing,” Jean moaned.

                Rebecca tugged on his arm. “Hey,” she called to him gently. “Don’t stress on it,” she whispered. “We are just here to have fun.”

 _Have fun_ , he reminded himself. _Focus on Rebecca. You can’t deny that you haven’t wanted this. Just have fun._  

                This time, it was Becca’s turn to take charge. She backed him up to the bed and pushed him down. Listening to Riza moan was incredibly arousing. He could look behind him and see her face construed in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth open. He watched Riza as he felt Becca’s fingers run down his body. “You like to watch too?” He heard her say as she pulled down his boxers enough to let his erection spring free.

                “Huh?” But he didn’t have time to ask as her mouth slipped over his head. Roy gasped, moaning, as the pleasure overwhelmed him.  Her hands ran down his chest and wrapped around his waist. Her thumbs tenderly pushed on the pressure points on his hip bones and her lips slipped over his hot head, bobbing up and down as she moaned her own pleasure in seeing his reaction. Becca took him fully into her mouth, deepthroating him easily. He felt her tongue run up and down the base of his dick, and his hands rushed her to head.

                “Becca,” he groaned loudly. “What are you doing?”

                The sounds of Jean talking to his wife were but a distant sound as his senses focused on Becca. Her mouth was so warm, and as she went down, sucking, he could feel the blood rushing to his sensitive tip. The deeper she went, the more intense the suction was from deep within him. She proceeded with a loud pop, sending vibrations all over him, looking up at him with this satisfied and rather aroused stare. With the captured eye contact, Becca licked the base to his head as if it was an ice cream cone, letting him come down off his high just a little.

                “I…” His head fell back as she continued to lick and suck at him. “I…” He didn’t know how to tell her. He and Riza had sex last night. Why in the heavens was he this bad?

                “Just like that,” he heard Riza groan. “Oh yes!”

                Roy wanted to look back at them again but Becca gave a gentle tug on his balls, and he had to close his eyes, trying to block some stimuli and control his bodily functions.

                “Oh,” she grinned. “You’re a sensitive fella.”

 _You have no idea_ , he thought as he began to believe there was no more air in the bedroom. He looked down, probably the worst idea, watching her brown head take him in again, giving him a sharp suck. Her hand pulled down on his balls again and he tried to growl at her, but it came out as a low whimper. She moaned with the suction. The vibrations crept deep within him. “Becca,” he begged. “God…”

                “What,” she asked as her tongue now traveled up the bottom of his curled and erect bomb. “You don’t want to come yet?” He felt the pressure grow in his balls. He did. He wanted to release the built up pleasure, exploding as she sucked it from him.

                He held in a cough, threating to escape from him holding his breath, and ran his palm up his face and into his hair. “How are you so good at this?”

                “Lots of practice,” she smiled, going back to devouring him. _She is like a hot dog eating champion_ , he thought.

                “Two fingers or three?” He heard Jean over Riza’s growing screams. Roy would have rather seen all three of them just focusing their attention on his wife, seeing her overwhelmed by all the adoration that she deserved... But his body didn’t seem to want to move. It was as if his whole body seemed to shut down to all stimulation except her hand and mouth. Her other hand grabbed his base, giving it a short pump with her mouth. She stopped when he started to beg her to. “Are you able to come twice,” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

                Fair question. How many orgasms was she wanting? He’d done three within a couple of hours before but damn if he could stand after that. “I…” he stuttered like an idiot. Surely he didn’t want to be useless. He didn’t know what the whole night entailed. “Uhm…” Her hand tugged downward again as he felt a finger reach back and rub the area behind his balls and before his ass.

                Becca didn’t tease him for too long. She stood up, pulling down his boxers. Roy was happy to lift his hips to help her. “Bec,” he gasped.

                She leaned over, grabbing Jean’s pants. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a condom, waving it at him. “Do I need this now?” Her hand reached out for him.

                Roy didn't even know what to do with his hands. They’d mostly been rubbing his face between groans. Her hands were a different story. They were such a problem for him. It could be just one more touch and he’d lose control. He should just tie her up and keep her pesky hands out of the equation.

                “Would you like to join them?

                He tilted his head back as he continued to hear Riza whine as she mounted his blonde friend. It amazed him that she had gone on this long without an orgasm. But he couldn’t say anything, he just blinked at them, then returning his gaze back to Becca. He gulped loudly and stared at the ceiling. He was focusing all his control he had to hold out and not ruin the moment. He was ready that if she touched him again to swat her away. Roy felt the inevitability of the moment. He could remain this pend up, with the aching, painful, tension in his testicals, but it couldn't hold out much longer no matter the disciplined concentration he had.

                “Dear, God,” she laughed lightly. “Are you okay?”

                He nodded dumbly, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. “I’m so bad,” he finally spoke.

                Roy felt her climb onto the bed next to him, the mattress moving closer to him than it was behind him. The mattress behind him bounced. Jean must have penetrated her. Rebecca’s lips found his chin line and kissed a trail to his earlobe. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll fulfill it.” Her hot breath on his ear was almost too much, but thankfully her devious hand was on his chest, pulling at his chest hairs with a gentle tug.

                He wanted so many things. How was he supposed to know what was important? “I…” He looked back at Becca as her fingers caressing their way down to his navel before leaving his body. She pulled up her skirt, reaching between her own legs.  It made his mouth dry. He’d pull that skirt up...

                “Roy,” she said firmly. “What do you want?”

                He wanted to just make her scream against him. He wanted to jump on top of her and suck all of her juices. He wanted to get into her and make her beg for him to stop.

                She reached down and grabbed him, giving him another couple rough pumps. Roy’s hand reached down and grabbed her wrist, maybe a bit too aggressively. “Stop,” he ordered loudly. If he was going to take control of the situation, he was going to have to do it now. There was no dignity ruining the party. He rolled over, pushing her down. His hands ruffled her skirt as he pulled it up. He couldn’t help but look down as his own fingers went to work. It didn’t help his situation to watch his two fingers disappear into her, pulling own and covered in her thick lubricant.

                “You like seeing that,” she gasped a response to his actions.

                He growled lowly. “I’m going to watch _you_ come uncontrollably.” Roy’s fingers dug deep into her, the other hand pushing a thigh up so he could see her better. Maybe it was making him worse. He needed that condom. Roy took a quick look around before noticing the metallic blue package.  He was used to unprotected sex since he and Riza were trying to have a child and it was almost unconsidered if Rebecca didn’t bring it up before. He grabbed it, ripping it open as he watched as Rebecca flexed forward to touch herself again. His stomach curled and his balls screamed to release the load as he watched her finger slide up and down her clit. Then he heard his wife’s scream reach the special pitch. The certain wail that meant she was unraveling. Roy’s head popped up to her she arched her back, sliding forward as far as she could. Her hands reached out to scratch Jean’s chest. It was slow motion as he watched her. He didn’t hear as Jean praised her, or encouraged her. He just felt himself lose all his self-control.

                It happened so fast, there was no stopping it. He didn’t have the condom even on yet as he fell over Rebecca. One arm shot out to catch himself while his other hand grabbed his dick. Becca was quick to grab it for him, and his hand went back to holding him up. His abs contracted and he bucked into her hand as he felt the violent release. It felt as if someone had punched him in the gut.  Rebeca slowly and roughly pumped him as he emptied what seemed everything he had onto the bed. He didn’t even know how to explain it. And the load was so heavy that he could only remember it being this large a few times before. The release was unreal. His eyes shut tightly as he groaned deep in his chest. His senses seemed to come back to him as he heard Becca moan and call his name, praising him.

                He breathed in as if it was the first breath of his young life and looked back up to see Jean roll Riza over and continue at a steady pace with her. Jean leaned over her, face close to Riza’s, grinning as her face scrunched in intense pleasure. Roy had always considered missionary style intimate, something that they did when they needed a deeper connection, and watching his blonde friend bury his face in his wife’s neck with a rumbling groan, he was taken aback by how meaningless the position was.  A hand reached back, pulling one leg higher to get a deeper thrust, and Riza screamed out, loving it. Roy wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t take his eyes off them. His vision seemed to narrow on her scratching his back and he grinned over her. Roy watched was her hips rolled under his, matching Jean’s thrusts, and Jean was loving it as he pounded rhythmically into Riza.

                “Roy,” he heard a voice. “Roy?”

                Roy felt anger and jealousy as he watched Jean going to get his wife off again. His fist tightened as he started to feel more unworthy of this whole scene laid out in front of him. He had come all over his partner, and his wife was going to come again. What did that make him? Roy wasn’t even sure he could get Rebecca like that. His whole body wanted to collapse and the dark feeling of despair rushed over him. He couldn’t have felt more inadequate.

                “Time to go,” he heard Becca say as she pushed him off her. “Come on,” she ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that didn't go the way we wanted it to go... and maybe how Roy didn't want it to go.  
> Does anyone have a gander of what is coming in the next chapter? I can't say that most of us didn't see it coming, right? 
> 
> Thank you for the comments. I love hearing feedback about this joint masterpiece between Rando29 and me. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca and Roy finally have some time together. But will Roy enjoy it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Rando and I decided to give you all one good smut chapter before shit truly HITS THE FUCKING FAN. But you all know that huh. Enjoy the smut. I think you all deserved this.  
> Oh, and my husband decided to join the AO3 club. Give a warm welcome to Iamreader. He went through this chapter probably 8 times looking for grammar fuck ups. Give him a good applause. He's already started on 11.

                Roy felt a hard jerk on his arm, lifting him. His legs sprang to life as he was rushed out of the room. The last glimpses of Riza and Jean kissing madly as he pushed deep into his Riza, embedding themselves deep into Roy's memory. He turned, looking for the source which was removing him from the room. She flung him into the hallway, harsher than he would have liked, and shut the door to the bedroom. He felt himself lean against the wall, looking at his bedroom door then back at her. “What… Why did you do that?”

                Rebecca tilted her head, her eyes squinting in concern; wrinkles form on her forehead. “You were freaking out,” she said gently to him. Her hand reached out to touch him in comfort.

                “I was not,” he argued, though Roy chose not to be gentle with his tone in return.

                Her hand grabbed his arm. “Roy,” she insisted. “You were shaking.”

                He blinked, looked back at the door, then down at himself. Now he was just in a more awkward state, listening to his wife, while he stood outside, half naked.

                “You looked like you were going to blow up,” she continued. “Your fist was shaking, and you just glared at them. Roy, are you okay?”

                He exhaled slowly. “I’m not going to hit anyone,” he muttered. “I ruined it for us.” His eyes fell. He was naked waist down. He couldn't help as his shoulders slumped accompanied by a heavy, depressing sigh. “I’m sorry.”

                “No,” she insisted. “It’s okay.” He felt her hands slide up his chest, cupping his face as they brought his eyes to hers. There were no more words. Her lips connected with his in a soft comfort that a thick cozy flannel blanket could bring on an autumn evening. His body felt clothed as her body’s heat embraced him, her hands slipping behind his head to pull him closer upon her. His hands dashed to her sides, holding her hips tightly. She felt soft, plump, calling his fingers to grip onto her tighter. For that moment of lost breath, he had forgotten the world.

                Their lips parted in slow motion, feeling how they slipped as they fell. Her hot breath lingered as he opened his eyes to hers. “It’s okay,” she breathed. “This happens sometimes.”

                He wasn’t sure why she had to bring _that_ back up.

                “That doesn’t mean it has to ruin our time.”

                Roy opened his mouth to argue with her.

                “No,” she stopped him, bringing her lips closer to his. “We don’t need them to have a good time. Let’s just keep this between us.”

                He didn’t know how to explain exactly what he was feeling. He wanted this to be a moment between him and his wife. He wanted to remain close to her. Roy looked at the door again as Rebecca took his hand.

                “Sometimes,” she winked, pulling him away. “It’s more fun when you’re alone. There’s no distractions. We can do whatever we want.”

                The pressure of her hand on his wrist stopped as they entered the guest bedroom. He’d been there multiple times, but he still felt like he needed to look around as if it was his first. Roy was in some sort of bewilderment as he stood in the middle of the room, feeling Rebecca’s hands grasp his shirt. Her fingers tenderly slipped the buttons through their slits. As the air touched his bare skin, she lightly pecked a kiss to welcome it. He watched, feeling as if he'd never felt a women's hand undo his shirt like this. Her short and meaningful pecks made his heart rate increase. His skin shocked itself to life with each touch of her lips to his skin.

                “You’re okay,” he heard her whisper into his skin.

                Roy shook his head, his hair swaying as he did so. “I can’t believe I did that,” he breathed. Even he knew he needed to snap out of whatever perpetual state he had worked himself into.

                She looked up at him, her hands finding his neck, snaking to the back and into his hair. “Sometimes that happens,” she assured. “Really. Even women do it.”

                “I don’t,” He argued, his hands finding her arms. He pulled gently, sliding them back to his chest. “I don’t freeze up like that. I don’t want to hit anyone.” Roy couldn’t help but look into her brown eyes. They were light brown, curious as they searched his for answers. “Stopping like that results in people dying.”

                “Roy,” she chuckled. “This isn’t the military.” Her hand patted his chest. “Sometimes it happens.”

                He frowned. “It’s just embarrassing…”

                She tilted her head to the side. “What?”

                “Everything,” he admitted quickly.

                She wasn’t even reacting to anything he said. She held this motherly smile on her face as she pulled him back to the bed. She pulled her shirt over her head, slipping from her skirt with ease. He couldn’t help but follow. The more he looked at her, how pale and curved her body was, the more he had felt she was a walking painting from the 17th century. Even he wanted to paint her, with a sheet over her hips, smiling, alluring the painter with her sensual stare. “You do know that everything that happened there has happened to someone else, right?”

                He continued to stare at her, looking at how her hair, the curves and the wildness of it. It could not be contained. He could see how it fuzzed, ruffled from their play, but the shiny gloss remained with each wave.

                “Are you embarrassed over the premature ejaculation?” Her fingers went back to his buttons. “It’s not like we practice these things.”

                Roy involuntarily groaned. _Then there was that embarrassmen_ _t,_  he thought sadly to himself. _Now I ruined it for her and for everyone in the room_. His hand reached up to his face. “God,” he groaned. He supposed she was correct. He should practice these things. Pleasing his wife would rely on him practicing sexual endurance. He’d proven himself the lesser of the man in the room, and yet Becca still urged him to join her. Roy didn’t want to let her down, again. How was that anywhere fair? “I just... “

                She laughed. Rebecca laughed. He wasn’t even sure how to take it. His shirt fell open and she grabbed the ends of it. “Roy,” she chuckled, quieting down. “That just means that we can now have the real fun.”

                “What?”

                “You will last longer…” She stopped as she started to look embarrassed on her own part. “You’re not always that sensitive, are you?”

                Roy pulled back from her, upset at her insinuation. “No,” he objected. “I’m not. Why do you think I’m so embarrassed about it?”

                “No,” she started to laugh again, reaching out for his shirt to pull him back to her. “When you come early like that, the next few times are more fun because you’re not so sensitive.”

                He nodded dumbly. He should have figured that out. Now he was just jumping to conclusions.

                “Now we can play and have fun,” she smiled. “Come here.”

                Roy stepped forward but heard Riza scream out again. He turned his head toward the door.

                “Do you want to go back?”

                Roy wasn’t sure. He did. Somehow he did like watching her. And he wanted to jump in. He wanted Rebecca to jump in. His head still rushed with all these ideas that could be happening in his bed. However, the fear that he’d still sit there like a blubbering idiot while it all happened lurked in the front of his mind. It was embarrassing enough that he had to leave Rebecca unsatisfied, but also lay there, apparently tensing up like a madman and subconsciously plotting the demise of his friend.

                A bigger reason in his mind why he never could go back was the ultimate disgrace of being outperformed. He was ultimately emasculated. Jean was going to not only outdo his performance but also his stamina. His head dropped, his chin to his chest as he further thought about Jean. He was engulfed in a shameful cloud of despair. He'd just seen what he ultimately feared from this whole ordeal. Maybe he would have done so much better in never knowing what happened between Jean and Riza. _Now she’s going to compare us!_ Thousands of thoughts rushed through him; his chest tightening and his stomach rising into his throat. Maybe he’d just be her home husband and Jean would be her sex partner. _Heh_ , the thought l, closing his eyes tightly. _What relationship ever worked out like that?_

                “I’m serious,” Rebecca chuckled as she continued to pull on his shirt. “I’m not disappointed. If I have to be honest, I was further turned on by the massive load you blew.”

                He chuckled. “I guess I have that going for me.” He scratched his five o’clock shadow. “I thought it’d be more like us doing it all together.”

                Becca tilted her head. “Oh?” She snickered, her teeth showing from the nook of her smile. “That is fun. I was wondering if you wanted to do that or not.” She tapped her chin. “Riza and I could just be making out, touching ourselves… Though, I’ll be honest, I’d want you kissing on me and fuck me from behind.” She raised her eyebrows.

                Roy stood there, eyes wide and Becca began to give him a taste of his fantasy.

                “So many positions,” she continued. "Riza can give you a good blow job sitting on Jean’s face. Oh, he likes that. I’d finger his ass.” She laughed. “Don’t tell anyone, but he likes that too.” She stopped, still admiring Roy staring at her. He was getting so aroused as she let him dream on with her. “You like that idea? We can go back…”

                But Roy immediately shook his head. “As amazing as that sounds, I can’t go back in there.” He waved at the door, indicating outside of it. “It’s not going to be any fun for me if everyone expects me to come early.”

                “One step at a time.” She stood up, slipping his shirt over his shoulders. “Come be distracted with me.”

                Roy licked his lips as he thought. He looked up to see Rebecca sliding her fingers south, slipping her long middle finger between her folds. He wanted to reach out to her but found himself mesmerized. Her eyes caught his and he swallowed loudly. It was time to return the favor from before. A grin grew with the saliva in his mouth and he yearned to lick her clean. He just had to worry about living up to Jean’s stamina.

                “Riza is really lucky,” she snickered. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He wanted to tell her that also. Her hand reached back to him, fondled his half flaccid dick with her wet hand.

                He groaned, letting the blood flow there. _Just do it,_ he told himself as he crept closer. _Pick her up and fuck her._ His body grew tight as her other hand began to grasp her breast. _Lose yourself_.

                Roy pushed her back onto the bed, mounting her. Her natural scent made his body crave her. His hands wanted to touch her and his tongue wanted to taste her. There was a conscious effort to let himself go. He had easily let her have her way with him before, and his desire for her had not been satisfied. If anything, he left her unsatisfied. Her hands gripped his sides as his lips challenged hers, moaning. She returned with enough force that he wondered if lips could bruise. Braking from the attention their lips demanded, he took her breast into his mouth. His hand grasped it, squeezing it as he sucked roughly at the nipple. There was an instant reward of her back arched and a sharp gasp, sucking air loudly through her teeth. He switched breasts. She tasted amazing, more than he had expected at first. Roy wasn’t sure why he ever doubted it, the kisses were divine, no wonder her body was so heavenly. His tongue did circles around her nipple as his hand massaged it. A groan escaped from his chest as he took her nipple between his teeth. Meanwhile, Rebecca hissed and gasped, scratching his scalp hard enough he was sure it was going to bleed. And he was just starting. He was going to leave a permanent mark on Rebecca that she’d never forget.

                Roy could feel his heart beat against hers. Both of them in the absent mind and conscious of reality. Every detail was exaggerated as his fingers flowed down her sides; the gentle elegant curves that his fingers waved over like an ocean’s pulse. He felt alive, coming from the depths to feel his body light ablaze with every cell. Roy wanted more. He needed more. And the way Becca was gasping his name, he could assume that she was urging him to continue on his rampage.

                He slid down, nipping a trail before taking in the sweet smell of her pussy. His hands held her waist, holding her down, as his tongue and lips found her labia. He sucked on them, pulling at them as he looked up at her. Becca had seemingly stopped breathing. Her chest wasn’t rising, but her face was scrunched as if she was focusing. He pressed his tongue inward, against her, and lapped up, tasting her intimately. It was savory, buttery, and smooth. It was delicious and Roy instantly wanted more. Becca started to squirm but his hold on her tightened. Her whines verged into tightening screams. He grinned as he took another sloppy lick of her delectable juices. He saw her hands tighten on the pillows under her head. To see her in such pleasure encouraged him to suck harder, lick faster, and focus on the specific points of her muffled screams. Lips enveloped her clit, his tongue danced and flickered around it. It went from a slow to a rapid, chaotic and unrhythmic prance. Then slow again. And while he watched her in a pleasurable suffering, his dick ached against the bed cover. He could feel the subconscious tightening of his lower half to apply pressure between himself and the bed, making him also moan into her.

                “Roy,” she screamed. “God, Roy!”

                Like a whip to a horse, it sped him on. Greed clouded any effort to restrain and persevere as his tongue picked up pace hearing her scream out for him again.

                “Roy! Shit! Stop!”

                He didn’t want to, sighing with a whine as he pulled back.

                “Go, downstairs,” she gasped, looked at him. Her fingers pushed him aside, slipping her two middle fingers into herself. “Grab my purse.”

                He barely heard her. He was too lost in the performance of her fingers.

                “There are condoms in it.”

                He pulled himself away, whining again, licking around her fingers. He grabbed himself, taking one more gaze at the theatrical masterpiece that was performing in his guest bedroom before dashing downstairs. He didn’t hear Riza or Jean anymore, but Roy couldn’t be sure if it was because he was so strung out on Rebecca, or if they finally had collapsed, but he couldn’t care anymore. Redemption was going to be made. Becca was going to go back to Jean with stories of him. With bag in hand, he took the stairs two at a time, throwing open the door and shutting it with just as much force. The bag was thrown to the side of the bed and Roy launched himself back to her.

                “Wait,” she gasped.

                Roy growled, pulling her hand out and holding it from her. “We don’t need it yet,” he responded roughly in a hoarse voice. He wasn’t done hearing his name.  His erection had returned in a raging fervor. His tongue dipped inside her, instantly she whined out a scream, then his name at a louder, higher pitch. Moving his hands back to her hips, he lifted them up so that he could press his tongue deeper into her. The source of her nectar was a fountain of youth, feeding him with all that he’d ever need in his life. Roy couldn’t get enough. He couldn’t stop licking her. Her screams of his name fed the fire in his stomach, and he reached down to grasp himself.

                Fists hit the bed and her nails grasped on what ends of hair she could grab before collapsing. Her body squirmed as his name was screamed out, begging him for release. He could feel her tighten around his tongue as it slipped deeper into her pussy. It couldn't be helped when his hand reached for himself, squeezing himself as her fists beat the bed. Grabbing her hips again, raising them to set that sweet angle. She never did say stop, only his name. It rushed over him, feeling her body under his finger tighten, hearing her breath caught in a spasm, and the taste of her orgasm on his lips.

                There was always a sense of pride, that he assumed came with every man when he was able to get a woman off. Going back to the first woman that ever called out to him, he felt as if he had conquered the world, that the whole world was his. Rebecca had just come at the flick of his tongue. He couldn’t stop will she stopped, craving a taste of her ejaculation.

                “Fuck,” she gasped, fighting for air.

                Roy didn’t hold back his chuckle. He instead removed his hand from himself and propped himself up to look at her come back from her heavenly experience. Her skin glistened with sweat, her face and chest flushed. _That should make up for earlier,_ he thought happily. _Not so bad if I do say so myself_.

                It took a second, but eventually, Becca sat up and leaned back on her elbows. “Did you come?”

                He shook his head. “We are one-one. I think that is fair.”

                Rebecca laughed, falling back. “Roy-Boy, that’s just the start. We can go until one of us drops if you wish.”

                His eyes grew as he realized what kind of mess he’d gotten himself into. It was a two person orgy. He wasn’t sure how many times Becca could come, nor how long she could go into the early morning, but he wasn’t sure about himself.

                “Okay,” she breathed. Her hand waved him up to her. Roy obliged, keeping the smug smirk on his face as he came close to her. He kissed back at her breasts, taking advantage of her neck while she whined again like a hungry puppy. “Now that we have… Roy!” She swatted him as he licked her earlobe. “Now that we have that out of the way, we can actually play.”

                Roy pulled back. “Play?”

                “What are you into?”

 _What the heck does that mean_ , he thought rapidly. “Uh?”

                “What kind of kinky mischief do you and Riza enjoy?”

                He blinked. They didn’t do anything he would consider kinky.

                “Bondage? BDSM? Role-playing?”

                He chuckled. Hearing her guess his fantasies was more than amusing.

                “Fine,” she sighed heavily, finally catching her breath. “What do you want to do that you and Riza don’t?”

                That was a decent question. Considering that he and his wife were, what he thought as of yesterday, in a happy relationship, Roy never considered what he wanted to do that Riza and he didn’t do.

                “Go big or go home, Roy. Anything. Let’s play.”

                Roy smirked as he looked at her lower half, sitting up. His erection was softening with the interrogation of his inner fantasies. “Anything?”

                “I can’t dress up. Maybe next time, but I bet you can’t come up with something I haven’t done before.”

                She was too casual about this! It’s not going to hurt to ask. “Ass?” He said softly, half begging with his eyes.

                She grinned. “That’s it?”

                He shrugged. “I never ask Riza,” he admitted.

                “Shit, Roy,” she pointed to her bag. “You have never had ass play?”

                “Not my ass,” he argued quickly.

                Rebecca let out a hearty laugh. “Jean isn’t allowed to have his butt played with anymore. He gets really bad hemorrhoids afterward. So, I won’t subject you to that either.”

                Roy blinked as if he had just heard the most intimate secret about his friend.

                “Get in my bag. There’s lube. I always have condoms and lube when we go to a swingers party.” She snickered. “After a woman’s orgasm is the best time to do this.”

                Roy leaned over, reaching in the bag, pulling out a small tube. “I”m sorry,” he laughed nervously. “We can’t. I don’t want to hurt you.”

                Rebecca took the lube from him, squirting a liberal amount into her hand. Before he could object, she grabbed him and pumped strongly. His head feel back as he moaned, letting himself enjoy it. “You’re not going to hurt me,” she whispered deviously.

                Before he could even argue, she had rolled over, thrusting her backside into his hardened groin. He stared down at her, excited, but overwhelmingly nervous. He took his dick, rubbing the lube over her asshole, watching the shiny liquid glaze her.

                “Put some on your finger,” she instructed.

                With one more gulp, sweat forming on his neck at the hairline, he put a small amount on his index finger.

                “Just massage it,” she whispered. “Slip it in.”

                Roy could _not_ be any more aroused. The thought fascinated him. It was forbidden territory, though he had never asked Riza about it.

                “More lube than that,” she chuckled. “You’re going to need way more lube. Never enough lube.”

                He added more, letting his finger slip into her. He listened to her gasp, instructing him on circling as he stretched her open. He felt his balls tightened as she rewarded him with each penetration of his finger. But she didn’t ask for deeper. She didn’t beg him for harder. It was all he could do was listen to her moan “yes” as he watched his an inch of his finger disappear into her asshole.

                “More lube,” she breathed. “And two fingers.”

                He couldn’t rush this as much as he wanted. His two fingers massaged their way into her, Becca’s hair parted over her shoulders with a section that draped down her back. It was long enough to reach the small of her back. “I just want to grab your hair,” he admitted.

                “Wait,” she breathed.

                So he did. He added more lube, thrusting his fingers in farther, feeling her ass tighten. He dared to slip in a third. He was so aroused, Roy was certain that he didn't need to stroke himself, he could blow right on her ass, hands free. _Don't do that,_ he begged with himself. _You are finally getting what you want._

                Her fingers had slipped below her, rubbing her clit, only causing an insatiable cramp in his fingers. "Get a condom," she begged, a whiney whisper in her gasps. "Go slow."

                "Really?" His mouth watered, making him gulp it down loudly or drool over her backside. His hands sweated, reaching into her bag. He had to focus, stay in control. The last thing he needed was to come early again and disappoint her a second time. The condom couldn't come on any faster either. Her ass would raise, ready to accept him, as her back arched inward, then up, her hips dropping.

                "Slow," she whined as he pressed his tip against her. Hips rose to invite him, as he rubbed the condom over again with more lube. He couldn't go slow, he knew he couldn't go slow. Roy would be amazed if he could get two inches into her. He'd take it as the best two inches of the night, and it was hard to compete against the blow job earlier.

                He felt his tip enter, her muscles squeeze, around him, pushing against him there wasn't enough oxygen in the room for his lungs. "You are so much fucking bigger than Jean," she gasped. "Fuck!" Little by little he advanced, a little less he could breathe. He began hearing his name at the two inches mark, as Becca's own abs convulsed. "Deeper," she begged. "God, Roy! Deeper!" He could feel her convulsions around him, milking him.

                He looked down at himself, disappearing into her ass. The angle and pressure around him gave him little choice; to come or retreat. As Rebecca was not asking for him to retreat. "Whatever you want," she moaned.

                Roy grinned. "Anything, huh?" He slapped her ass, testing the waters. Becca only hissed, raising her hips to allow him deeper access. He slapped her again harder. He started moving his own hips, being sure to add more lube as he pulled mostly out. It started slow, but he picked up pace as he slapped her again.

                "Yes," she encouraged.

                "Anything," Roy couldn't help asking again.

                "Roy!"

                He picked up his pace, his hips hitting hers hard enough to move her and the bed. He reached out grabbing her hair, pulling her back and he continued watching himself slide in and out. His head would then fall back as he moaned loudly. The pleasure was unbearable.  She kept convulsing around him, it made him hard to focus on anything but how incredibly tight she was. And he thrust harder still.

                "Harder," she screamed under him, bucking against him. He did so, slapping her with a loud snap of his palm against her luscious ass.

                "I'm so close," he warned through his teeth. The pressure in his lower abdomen and balls was building beyond simple comfort. But before he could grab her hips, demanding both their worlds to collapse, Rebecca pulled away from him. It almost made him angry, until she turned around and pulled the condom off him. Her hand grasped him as he stood there in awe of her actions. That didn't deter his bodily needs, though. She lowered herself on her knees pumping expertly with her hands. He reached out to grasp her hair, his back arched, hips forward as his head fell back. He felt himself give way. His barrier shattered and he struggled to watch what he only saw in porn. His cum shot from his dick and onto her face. She smiled as she looked up at him.

                Air sucked back into Roy's lungs as he realized that he had forgotten to breathe. His lungs burned harshly. Every breath his whole body rose and fell dramatically. He couldn’t stop looking as the thick white substance that she wiped off with a finger, before looking at it and tasting it. He didn’t ask for that, but it was God damn topping on the cake! He fell back as Rebecca used the sheet to wipe her face clean. He wiped a sliver of drool that was forming, snapping his mouth.

                She looked up at him, smirking as his apparent reaction to the whole event. "Are you done? Or want another round?"

                It felt like he was coming off an intense adrenaline rush. "I'm done. I give." Roy ran his hand through his hair, feeling the sweat on his scalp that would make his hair greasy later.

                The pillows made a heavy dense puff sound as she fell back on it. "Good," she sighed. "I'm done too."

                Roy laughed as he fell next to her, staring up at the ceiling. "I… I can’t believe we did that..." He turned his head to see her smiling back at him. “I’ve never done that before…”  

                "Not so bad, huh," she giggled. Rebecca rolled on her side, putting her hand on his chest. cuddling only seemed natural afterward. His arm looped around her as she snuggled up against his chest. There was a debate as Becca slipped off to slumber, to get up and go find Riza, hold her as he liked, however, Roy's stomach filled with lead as he thought about seeing her curled up to Jean. Rebecca wasn't his wife, and although holding her was a great satisfaction, he couldn't bring himself to be as happy and content.

 _Maybe if I just went in there and asked Jean to go into the guest room with Becca_ , he thought. _It’s my house_ , he reasoned with himself. _This is what I want_ . After a few minutes of further debate, Roy decided that he was going to have to accept seeing the two of them together, and if he wanted to see his wife, hold his wife, and be together, he was going to have to go to her. _After all, we are supposed to come together at the end of all of it_ . Roy slipped away and headed towards the door. Quietly he opened it peering down the hall. His body sank as he heard giggling from their bedroom. Her Giggling. _Maybe she doesn’t want me there_ , he sighed.

                Roy climbed under the blankets, pulling Rebecca close again. He loved Riza, loved her with all his heart, so why was this happening? As wonderful and fun as it was, he ached for Riza’s touch, her delicate sighs when she was falling asleep, and her hums of happiness when she snuggled into him. They were in love before today.

 _Love_ .  Roy snorted a laugh as one hand tucked behind his head, his eyes staring at the textured ceiling. _What an interesting word_ . He thought it could be defined by memories of he and Riza as children, lying in the tall grass, a blade of grass hanging from his mouth as he chewed on it, watching the clouds float on by. He thought love was the feeling of him kissing her for the first time in the meadow in the snow; or when he wrapped his arms around her and felt her heart beating against his own chest; or when he took her as his wife in _their_ bed. Was it not love when they'd hold hands, walking to their favorite cafe every Sunday morning? Was it not love when she would bring him a warm tea at midnight while he hovered over work? What about the time he kissed along her bare back while she hummed in complete satisfaction of the prior events? None of that seemed to matter anymore. How could it be? The only love he wanted to wake up next to, grow old with, kiss with dying breath… was separated from him, giggling like a teenager with another man. And it's what she wanted.

                The feeling of emasculation and rejection was not reduced the way Roy hoped, or maybe it should. There was still the fact that they were in different beds, with different people. And Riza was still having a good time. She was still awake, giggling, and _having a good time_ . He felt his teeth clench as he thought of how he essentially failed her in making her happy in bed. What was he supposed to do now? Jean had shown her everything that Roy wasn’t. Although Roy couldn’t say that he never wanted that kind of sensual experience, he didn’t want her to be with another man when she experienced it. _Am I even sure that Riza would want to experience anal….and cumming on her face… with me? Would she ever_ ? Now his actions just felt taboo. _So, she’s allowed to feel good, while I’m feeling like I’ve done wrong?_ He grimaced.

                Now his regrets had time to come back to him.

Roy sighed, closing his eyes tightly, wishing that none of this happened; even he and Becca. He had let all this happen. He should have stood his ground months ago and told his wife no. He could have  Rebecca tapped his chest as she mentioned the bathroom and climbed over him to the door. _If I go to sleep, this will all disappear, right? I might disappear_ . Would he cease to exist? The only life he wanted to live was one with _her_ , and she wasn’t there. There was nothing that could be done now. He didn’t even want to vaguely deal with it now. Roy couldn’t bear to see Riza’s face. It’d only remind him of what he was, what he had done, and her betrayal to him. He watched Becca climb back over him and sigh happily, snuggling up to him, settling into bed with a few wiggles. He’d have to deal with all this in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe have overdone yourself there, Roy Boy. And his mind is still on his love, Riza. Awwww. We have to ask if they are going to come together so easily afterward. It sounds like she had a great time. Does she share the same feelings?  
> Quite a bit of smut though. Maybe we overdid it? *Shrugs* Eh.  
> Don't forget to let us know what you think and what you think is going to happen next!  
> Be sure to say hi to Rando and I on Tumblr! @snowdog49 and @random-rave  
> Thank you for being a reader!


	11. Waking up with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy wakes up the morning after sleeping with Rebecca. Not only does he have to face the memory of sleeping with Rebecca, but also of his wife and Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Rando! We made it to Chapter 11!! WOOO! Moreover, you readers MADE IT TO CHAPTER 11!! And Rando and I are very thankful. It's been fun, right?   
> Thank you Rando for sticking it through with me and being a great beta!

                There was a warm light on his face. He squinted his eyes, pissed off he was being awakened by the sun. But Roy smelled something, something familiar. He took in a deep breath again, his senses awakening to the world around him.  _ That's right _ , he remembered. ... _ Becca _ . Roy's arms were wrapped around a warm body, and he was on his side, a head under his chin. He was protective by nature and the sleeping position happened instinctively and although he didn’t always want to admit it outside the walls of the house, he was a natural cuddler. He smelled it again. “Riza?” Roy pulled back a bit so he could look down at the blonde head. She looked back up as him with a warming smile and yawned. It was apparent that she had been awake before him. 

                “Good morning,” she breathed into his chin with a delicate kiss. Her lips gently brushing against his unshaven skin. “You were out last night. You didn’t even wake when I came in.” 

                Roy blinked. He should have been excited to see his wife, but he only frowned, holding in a groan of frustration. He wasn’t prepared for this engagement. He wasn’t prepared for any engagement with anyone! He couldn’t express words to describe irritation of Riza’s presence as he moaned dryly in return, rolling on his back to look at the ceiling. One arm remained under Riza, while the other rubbed his face as he woke up. He wasn’t ready to look at her. She was his wife, the sun of his solar system, with soft morning touches that wake him with a tender warmth. But Roy needed time to process the events of last night. It  _ was  _ all wrong. Everything was wrong. He was wrong. How he felt was wrong. His mindset was wrong. 

                “Are you okay?” 

                He’d expect no less of her knowing that he was thinking. He wouldn’t be surprised if she already knew what he was thinking. Roy turned his head, his body still stiff from slumber, to look at her. Her eyes, the brown eyes that he’d gaze into on bright mornings, sparkling with the sun. He had been completely convinced there was a God because no one could ever make eyes so beautiful but God. They looked up at him with concern and worry. But Roy couldn’t tell her what was wrong. That’d end up in a fight, and she’d be defensive, especially of her own actions. He was certain that she’d believe she did nothing wrong, afterall, it was all agreed upon, right? He needed time to think about it. He couldn’t talk to her until he could define exactly what he felt. 

                “I’m fine,” he lied. 

                She sighed, rather roughly, calling his bluff. Roy avoided eye contact with her and stared at the ceiling. He mindlessly looking at the pointy texture that was splattered above him as he put the free arm behind his head.  _ How did I get Rebecca twice, but only have been able to get Riza only once, _ he thought _. Jean was able to get Riza multiple times, and he even made her laugh. He made her happy. He makes her happy like I once did. _ The feeling of not only resentment but inadequacy, rushed over Roy. His chest felt tight and he almost was sick to his stomach. Her presence only exemplified his hatred for himself. She reminded him of his failure to her, his failure to express his feelings for her in the seclusion of their bedroom. He had done things with Becca that he’d only dreamed of doing with  Riza. He never thought Riza would be into anything like that, while Rebecca was clearly, and openly okay with it. 

                “You don’t seem alright.”

                He looked down at her trying not to expose any emotion for her to decipher. “I thought you were with Jean for the night.” He whispered as he nodded towards the door. It may have come across a little accusational, with a tad of bitterness, but he felt it was a valid question. “Did they just leave afterward?”

                She frowned, pulling back from him. “No,” she whispered back, shaking her head gently. Roy couldn’t help but watch her bangs sway gently side to side as she did so. “I came here. Rebecca saw me and got up so that I could lay with you and she probably moved to the master suite with Jean.” Riza looked cautious as if she was trying to decipher a puzzle that was capable of hurting her. She knew what was coming, and his dark features gave her a good warning.

                His stern gaze returned back to the ceiling. “Was he just not that good then?” That comment was entirely sarcasm laced. He felt her pull back from him so that she wasn’t even touching him, sitting up a bit, propping her hand up on her hand. 

                “What is this? Is this why you’re being so grumpy?” 

                “I don’t know,” he admitted after some thought.”  What he wanted was time to himself, time to work it out, reason himself into understanding and being okay with it. “I need some time to think it over.” 

                Riza sat up, crossing her legs and her arms. The curious stare grew into an angry one. Roy glanced her way, seeing that she was wearing one of his old t-shirts. He had to wonder if she had done that with him in mind, or if she had just grabbed a shirt from the dirty laundry bin in their bedroom prior to sneaking in with him. 

                “I came here because I saw what happened last night and I was worried about you,” she retorted sourly. “Why are you so upset?”

                Both his hands rubbed his face roughly. Riza was an open person, didn’t like secrets, and didn’t like to be excluded. “I don’t know,” he snapped, being sure to be quiet about it. How could she understand how he felt? She’d only understand if she thought that Rebecca had outperformed her. She’d only understand if she knew that he was able to do things with Rebecca that he couldn’t ask her to do with him.

                Riza tilted her head as she reached out to him, her fingers falling on his leg. The gesture would normally signal him to calm down, to let him know he was overreacting. This time, however, it seemed condescending and it angered him. “It worried me when Becca dragged you out.” 

                He pulled his leg from her. He never wanted to be part of this, or allow her to engage in any of this activity. She was just asking what was wrong now? Roy clenched his teeth as he thought back to all the times he expressed his discomfort. These feelings had gone on for months. He wanted to blame her, tell her it was all her fault. But it wasn’t. He still agreed to it, and that angered him even more. He had sex with Rebecca quite willingly. He couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy any of last night. There really wasn’t  _ one  _ person to blame. Roy wanted to crawl into a hole and bury his depression with him. He didn’t want anyone around. God help Jean if Jean showed up. If he could only isolate himself, he would avoid saying hurtful things to her. 

                After a second or two of him thinking, Roy pushed his brows together. “Why did you keep going then?” His fingers massaged his forehead, rubbing out the lines that were forming from his anxiety. 

                “I tried,” she whispered defensively. “Jean said that you’d be okay. I wanted to follow you, but he told me just to focus on him, and that everything would be okay.” 

                “So he raped you,” Roy snapped, glaring at the door. He was worked up in an instant. He wanted to walk down there and grab is now former friend by the shirt and knock his ass right out. 

                “No,” she snapped back. “Stop it. Don’t be an ass.” 

                “Clearly you didn't want to stop, then.” He head swung to her, his anger was now directed where he wanted it to be avoided this whole time. 

                “Now you  _ are  _ being an ass,” she snarled.

                His eyes squinted as if he was looking for an answer in her; as if he was looking for reason and order in a kaleidoscope. There was none. Rage grew in his stomach, filling it with emptiness. “You didn’t say stop? They said that if you said stop, they’d stop. Did you say stop?”

                “Neither did you,” she pointed her finger at him. 

                It took much of his self-control not to deflect the blame and start a yelling match. He and Riza did not fight very often. Most of their fighting had been done over this stupid escapade of hers. And now she had the audacity to call his shit. His self-hatred thickened. If he was going to go down, he wasn’t going to stop halfway. Somewhere in his emotional state, he found himself in the right, and he wasn’t going to let himself be coerced into a situation where he felt so wrong. Not again. 

                “If you were so worried,” Roy reasoned in a hushed voice. “You should have said stop. But you let him do what he wanted.” His hand waved towards the door, but his eyes never left hers. 

                “I don't want to argue with you,” she informed loudly. 

                Roy sat up, sliding his body to the side of the bed. He laughed mockingly. “Apparently you do.” 

                “I want to help you. But if you won’t just talk to me, I can’t.” 

                Roy leaned over, putting his face in his hands. His shoulders hurt from his hunched posture. His body was stiff, his abs hurting from last night, and his body from being so stressed. It wasn’t like the day was going to get any better. Thinking about just looking Jean in the face made his jaw clench. Suddenly, he felt her fingers on his back. It was a soft, exploratory touch. But Roy was not expecting it, and the touch sent a cold shock through him. He involuntarily flinched from her. 

                “What? Do you not want to be with me anymore?”

                Roy turned half way around. With her being so defensive, a fight wasn’t even logical. “I can’t deal with this right now.” 

                “I think we should talk about this right now.” 

                He rubbed his face in frustration. When they were young, mere teens knowing nothing about life, the two of them were skipping rocks along a small lake. She was getting older, and her father was sending her away to a better school. She had sat down on the rocky lakeside, throwing stones into the clear still water, and ranted to him for an hour on how much her father sucked; how much bullshit it was for her to be sent away. She confessed that she told her father all that too. She didn’t want to go. Her father slapped her and told her it was time to learn some manners. Roy remembered sitting next to her, feeling swells of rage that her father ever touched her like that. But when he leaned over and kissed her cheek, he admired her as a woman that she was so direct and blunt. Now, fifteen years later he was regretting that admiration. 

                She took a deep breath. He could hear her behind him, forcing herself to calm down. That angered him too. Everything seemed to anger him. It angered him that they were fighting, that he couldn’t think alone, that she was there, that they had sex with other people… the list went on. “Roy.” She warned, her voice going above a whisper that they were trying to maintain. He didn’t need the others in the house to hear them.  “We’re supposed to be a team. But you get these feelings balled up and you don’t talk about them!” 

                He looked at his naked body, half covered by a thin sheet, letting his hands drop into his lap. “I need time to think it over, damn it,” he moaned, exhausted from her interrogation. It was petty, and the idea of him even still being upset was ridiculous. Telling her would only weaken his ego, his ability to feel secure as the man of the house. She'd just realize how vulnerable he was. It'd just be another reason for her to find a more self-confident man. 

                “You fucking promised me,” she swore behind him. “You promised to always talk with me, and never lie to me.” He could hear her getting bitter about his resistance to open to her.

                Roy stood up and motioned to grab his shirt that was on the ground, the one Becca took off him. Holding the soft cotton, it was not hard to remember how Rebecca’s fingers left an electric vibe as they glided across his skin. “I’m not lying to you,” he replied simply, trying his best not to snap at her and continuing to escalate the situation. She was trying her best to resolve this, and here he was, blocking himself off. He felt as if he’d be safer with no one questioning him. It only made him feel as if he was the one that had fucked everything up. He put his arm through the first sleeve as he heard the bed squeak behind him. Roy could only hope that she had finally had enough of him and would leave him alone. 

                “Roy Mustang,” she called firmly as she grabbed his shirt. “Fucking talk to me.” 

                Roy turned, probably too fast, and faced her. She didn’t even falter. He married one hell of a woman who wasn’t afraid at all. “What,” he growled harshly, almost predator like. He pulled his shirt from her and put his other arm through. “You couldn’t understand.” 

                “It’s going to be like that?”

                “Like what?”

                “You think that I won’t even try to understand?”

                He sighed, not seeing any pants. He’d have to go to the master bedroom and find a pair of sweats. Roy continued to ignore her as he took a step towards the door. 

                “How about I tell you if I understand or if I don’t?” She took a step in front of the doorway. He noticed his old t-shirt with the faded logo of his architecture firm, fitting just about mid thigh for her. She had stolen that shirt the day it got home, a week after he’d been hired. She had told him that he was going to be working long hours, she was never going to see him, but the shirt would at least put them close together. But Roy didn’t feel close to her now, he felt as if he was on a secluded island, exiled until he could understand why he was there. “We won’t know 'till you tell me?” The more she pestered him, the more he didn’t want to be close to her. On the contrary, the island was becoming a paradise where he could properly think.

                He stood, hands slacked to his side, chest rising and falling slowly. He was hurt, upset, and rather frustrated that she was going to be the one to make a big deal out of this. If anything, Roy felt as if he had a better reason to demand answers from her! But he wasn’t going to demand anything from her. He instead stood still, staring intensely at her. 

                “Do you feel that I cheated on you?”

                That wasn't it, or maybe it was. He knew that it was agreed on. He understood that concept. Maybe he felt that he cheated on her? He looked towards the bed as memories of him and Rebecca, remembering how she tasted, how her skin felt under his fingers. It’d be an affair if it wasn’t agreed upon, if it was hidden from the other party. Wasn’t that what Becca and Jean said? However, if he was able to be content with himself, even enjoy himself, with Rebbeca, it begged the question of his wife and Jean. Roy couldn’t help but wonder what Riza was remembering and how much she enjoyed it? He obviously performed as expected. He had heard her, seen her face... Maybe he did feel a little betrayed. Roy looked back up at her, chewing his lip and feeling it squeezed between his teeth and fall back into its natural place. He’d be admitting that he was against it all along. He’d be making her feel guilty for all of this. That’s not what he wanted. “No,” he whispered, voice growing weaker. He shut his eyes tightly, turning his face from her. 

                “You do,” Riza pointed a finger to his chest as she took an aggressive step forward. “Do you think that I think that you cheated on me?” 

                “I know it was agreed.” Roy continued to avoid eye contact.  _ Why didn’t I store pants here, damn it _ , he asked himself as he felt frustration in being pantless and arguing with Riza like this.  _ Oh, that’s right! Because I never  _ **_planned_ ** _ on being in this situation to begin with!  _

                “It doesn’t matter if it was agreed or not.” Riza refused to give it up. “Is that how you felt?”

                “It doesn’t matter,” he seethed through his teeth. “I couldn’t have stopped you anyway. What I wanted was never considered.” 

                Riza rubbed her face with her hands. She was clearly getting more frustrated too. It was a better reason to end this now. Roy knew a fight between them in this kind of state of mind was only going to get worse. “You could have said anything!”

                “I tried,” he argued, struggling to keep his voice down. “I told you from the start that I didn’t like it. But you were going to do it anyway!” 

                Riza blinked as her mouth fell open. “All you ever did was gripe at me at the beginning,” she argued. “You had months to say that you didn’t like it! You cannot tell me that you didn’t enjoy it!”  

                “I didn’t need fucking weeks to know if I was going to like this shit. You know I didn’t like it from the start.” Roy glared at her, staring her down. It was the truth. He never wanted to share her, never wanted to be with anyone else. The more it came up, the more he was starting to be angry with himself. He should have walked away from the start. 

                “I asked for you to consider it,  _ Roy _ .” She drew out his name with a sense of ridicule.

                “And I did,  _ Riza _ .” He was sure to emphasize her name the same as she did his. “But how was I supposed to tell you? You just… 

                “I just what?”

                He waved his hand at her, flicking his wrist. “It doesn’t fucking matter.” Roy stepped around her.  _ She’s just going to argue with anything I say. I’m done. _

                She put her hand on his chest and blocked him again. “It does fucking matter because I’m fucking asking.” Her eyes were almost red, like mahogany wood. 

                “See,” he brushed her hand from him. “You’ll do whatever you want.” He moved to open the door. “You’re not considering how I feel about this. Just leave me alone.”

                “I’m trying to help you.” 

                “Riza, I don’t want help. I just want to go get pants.” Roy took another step to the door. 

                “You’d be doing the same if I was just ignoring you! You’d be on my ass bugging me.” Riza crossed her arms, reluctant to move from her stance. 

                “Yeah,” he choked out a laugh. “I’m sorry, you’re an independent woman, I’m not the boss of you.” Roy took a large stride around her. Enough was enough. 

                “Seriously?” Riza grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back quite roughly. He huffed loudly, almost a grunt, as he turned quickly, grabbing her wrists. He threw them to her in a short jerk.  

                “Don’t touch me,” he ordered sternly, raising his finger to her face. His eyes burned into hers, a clear warning for her to leave him alone. 

                But Riza wasn’t like that. “Why? Why can’t your wife touch you? Is that against Roy Mustang’s law?”

                Roy was fuming. This whole conversation was out of control. He had let her entertain herself with his displeasures for far too long. “I just want to be alone,” he growled lowly, leaning close to her face. 

                “And I want to find out what the fuck is your problem.” Riza squinted her eyes, brows furrowing tightly. 

                Roy knew he just needed a quick answer to please her. “I came too early,” he dismissed. “It happens.” It was an easy enough excuse. He wasn’t lying. That did bother him. It was connected to him watching Jean continue to fuck her like a God damn porn star. He opened the door, shutting it behind him. 

                Roy peeked into their bedroom, expecting to see Jean and Rebecca passed out. But the bed was empty and was even made. He opened his drawer roughly, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and putting them on. He looked up when he heard Riza march in behind him. She went to say something, pointing her finger at him when they both looked behind them as they heard the pots and pans rustle. 

                “I’m not going to talk about it,” he reminded her in a hushed voice. “Now is not the place or time.” 

                “I’m sorry,” she said boldly to him. A sorry without sympathy. “I’m sorry that I didn’t say stop. I’m sorry that you didn’t feel that I cared for you.” 

_                 Yup. Absolutely no sympathy there _ . 

                “But why do you think that I came to you in the end? Isn’t that what we both wanted? Isn’t that we promised? To come to each other at the end of the day?”

                “We will talk about this later,” he declared firmly. “I am not going to talk to you about it now.” 

                “Did you have sex with her?”

                Roy struggled to not let his jaw drop in surprise at her blunt question. It wasn’t that it was blunt, but rather to the context to the blunt question itself! 

                “Roy?”

                “Yes,” he growled. “I fucking fucked her.” He looked away again, turning his head to stare at the bed. Probably not the best thing to look at when avoiding his wife’s ridicule about his insecurities, considering that it all originated from there.

                “And did you like it?”

                “Why do you do this?” He rubbed his face. “You don’t need to ask these questions. Neither of us want the answer.” 

                “I want to know! Jean and I had a great time.” 

                “Fuck,” he groaned. “Stop, just stop.” His hands covered his face as he muttered into them.

                “Is that what this is about?”

                “FIne! That’s what this is about.” He threw up his hands as he relinquished his stance to not engage her. “Are you happy?”  _ Screw finding a hole under a rock to hide under. I’m going to bury myself under a fucking mountain. _

                “Do you want to know if he was better?”   
                He stepped back, sitting back onto their bed. He roughly replied a  “no.” His fingers weaved into his thick black hair tugging on the roots. 

                “He wasn’t,” she answered plainly. 

                “I don’t believe you,” Roy muttered in his hands as they slipped from his hair and over his face again. He looked up. “He got you multiple times.” It was a whisper. A whisper of embarrassment and humiliation. “He just kept going. And you kept on going. We’ve never done that.” He hunched over himself, still refusing to make eye contact with the woman that he dedicated his life to.   

                Riza didn’t say anything else at first. She just stared at him. Roy couldn’t decipher if she was surprised that it was something simple like that or that she never expected him to admit anything like that. 

                “And I thought I was going to be okay. But I wasn’t.” He whispered into the ground. 

                “Are you jealous?” She sounded accusatory. “That’s what your problem is? You’re jealous?”

_                 I told you that you wouldn’t understand. You’re just going to sit there and tell me how I’m going to feel.  _ Roy threw up his hands again and looked at the ceiling. “I guess… I don’t know.” He’d just get her out of his face so that he could stop her from ridiculing him. “Because I can’t do that for you.” He probably sounded more pathetic now that it came out as a quiet whine. 

                Riza sighed and rubbed her own face now. “Why didn’t you say stop? If this bothered you, why didn’t you say anything to Rebecca?”

                Roy shrugged weakly. He looked back at the door as they heard some laughter from down the stairs. 

                “Do you want to stop doing this?”

_                 I never wanted to do this to begin with!  _ He shook his head. “Can we just talk about this later? Please?”

                Riza’s hands fell to her sides making a light slapping sound. “I don’t think waiting is going to make this any better,” she whispers. “Can we talk about this later today?” 

                He nodded slowly. It was anything to get her to go away. “Give me a few minutes. I’ll be down in a few.” Roy watched as she turned down the hall and heard her walk down the stairs. She was quick to turn off her anger as he heard her chuckle and tell Jean to get away from her stove. He needed more than a few hours. He needed days. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... What do you all think? How do you think this is even resolved!? You can't say that we don't sympathize with both sides, right?
> 
> I do hope that you still enjoyed this chapter, no matter how unenjoyable it might have been. Let Rando and I know what you think, we love hearing from you! Don't be afraid to say hi on Tumblr. @snowdog49 and @random-rave. Thank you for being a reader, see you next week.


	12. A Dark Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy reason's with his anger and finds blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rando, Iamreader, and I picked through this chapter quite a bit to ensure the conversation and emotion was real.  
> Thank you for being readers. It means so much that you have following this story.

                Roy didn’t go down for breakfast, he went back into the guest bedroom to go back to sleep. The scene kept playing in his head, over and over, only to be reminded of his own actions with Rebecca. Right and wrong plagued him, shooting him to the edge of sanity. There was a need to blame someone, maybe even himself. After all, he was responsible for his actions, so he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. There was also a deep sense of betrayal. Roy couldn’t shake the residual feeling that he had somehow been lured into this false sense of security. He rolled over in the bed, looking at the wall, listening to talking down the stairs. Had he isolated himself, or was he naturally excluded because he wasn’t one of them? 

                He didn’t want to go down and see Jean. The thought of Jean sitting next to Riza, smiling at her, laughing with her, made his heart sink lower into his stomach. It made him physically ill. He wanted to sock him in the jaw. It wasn’t like he could look at Rebecca either. His own guilt was fueling the fire. He didn’t see how it was okay for him to have a good time with Becca, but he wasn’t okay with Jean and his wife.

                Staying in bed made it safer for him to deal with his thoughts. As far as he knew, Riza didn’t come back up. When Roy did wake, the house was still. The business of the previous night was absent, but the memories remained. He could hear Riza cleaning in the kitchen, putting things away. The pots and pans from dinner clinked as she put them in the dishwasher. The dishes echoed through the empty house. Not even the radio was playing. Usually, she was humming away on lazy mornings, but her normal habits were absent. His body ached, begging to be stretched. He linked his fingers, reaching for the sky. If it wasn’t for Roy’s stomach growling, he could have continued his self inflicted isolation.  

                His steps down the stairs were soft and timid. As he entered the kitchen, his wife had seated herself at the table, drinking some tea and watching the birdfeeder out the window. He could smell the lavender of the tea as he glanced at her. She didn’t acknowledge him. She stared emptily out the window as if she was lost in thought, not as if there was anything worth seeing outside. _Maybe she’s ignoring me because she doesn’t want to talk to me either_ , he thought as he looked at her from the side of his eye. His stomach growled and he grumped with it, opening the fridge. 

                “Are you going to talk to me,” he heard her ask gently next to him. 

 _So she wasn’t ignoring me._ “I don’t have anything to say.” He reached in and grabbed a yogurt. 

                “I think you do.” 

                He peered up from the fridge. He could hear the subtle persistence in her voice. She squinted her eyes at him with a demand for his attention and an answer. Her brown eyes had grown darker, a sure tell sign of her annoyance and anger that she had built up inside her. He’d seen that look too much in his youth. When she was determined, she was unstoppable. It was going to be a long day of avoidance. 

                “I just want to know what you’re thinking,” she continued to pry, speaking lowly. 

                “Well,” he grumped in return. “I don’t know what I’m thinking.” 

                Riza moved as he reached for a spoon. “Anything, just tell me anything.” 

                “I’m hungry.” 

                That apparently was not the correct answer. He stood up as she advanced, leaned back as she stepped forward to him, chest to chest. “Fucking tell me what’s up your ass.” Her finger poked at his chest. 

                Roy wasn’t in the mood for her dominant behavior. As far as he was concerned, she had crossed the line hours ago. She was in no position to just go around and tell him what to do. “You are,” he yelled his answer, leaning into her finger. He was trying to avoid the confrontation altogether, it seemed that the bridge had already been crossed. The can was opened. Now he needed to find a way to run from the squirmy worms that would get him into trouble. “I have other shit to do. I don’t need to be interrogated by the likes of you!” He turned from her and opened his yogurt, throwing the lid away. 

                “The likes of me?” Riza called back defensively.

                He turned on his heel to glare back at her. “Yes. My wife. The one who is supposed to stand by me, support me, _sleep_ with me.”

                “Oh for fuck's sake,” she laughed loudly as if he was a big joke. “You’re being utterly ridiculous.” 

                “I don’t need ridicule either,” he replied curtly. “ _My wife_ doesn’t do that.” 

                “Is this how it’s going to be?” She crossed her arms, glaring darkly at him. She was livid, there was no hiding it. 

                Roy turned to head toward the office. “Apparently that’s how it’s always been.”

                “Roy!” 

                He wasn’t going to continue to dig his own grave with her. He wasn’t going to give her any more fuel for her own fire. He half expected her to follow him, to keep poking the bear so to speak. But he heard the back door open and shut, restoring the stillness of the townhouse. There was no need for either of them to be yelling. It was counterproductive. But how was he supposed to tell her how he felt and what he needed if she was going to respond like _that_ ? Riza wasn’t going to listen. She’d only hear what she wanted to hear; that he was a jealous husband that didn’t want her sleeping with Jean anymore. _Well_ , he took the last bite of his yogurt. _To be clear_ , _I didn’t want her sleeping with anyone, to begin with._ He leaned back in his office chair, folding his hands in front of him as he looked at a picture of them on their first date. She had her hair up in a ponytail, under a baseball cap, wearing tight jeans and a fitted shirt with a baseball team’s logo on it, with a white jacket over it. She had been excited to go. Her smile couldn't have been brighter. She was adamant about buying a home team shirt, which she still had somewhere. He could see the green baseball field behind her. He remembered buying premium seats. He stood next to her, his chest puffed out, grinning proudly with his arm wrapped around her. 

 _Where did I go wrong?_ _I let this get out of hand_ , he admitted to himself. _Fuck, what did I do?_

                Roy closed his eyes as he started thinking back to what exactly happened. He wanted to trace it back as far as he could go. As if a light bulb turned on, revealing a key point to his memory, he sat up. _Jean_ . Jean told him to trust him. _That fucker_ , Roy growled to himself. _Fucking trust you_. Roy slid back down into the chair. He reached out to pick up a round blue stress ball with his company’s logo on it. He squeezed it a few times as he absently thought about punching his so-called friend in the face. A series of harmful thoughts rushed through his mind as he tried to decipher which one would be the most crippling. He shouldn’t have trusted anyone. Roy should have just argued against this whole thing. He argued it from the start, but that didn’t do it any good. Then the dates with Rebecca. She lured him into this debacle. It all started with his love for Riza. All he ever wanted to do was to please his wife. He just wanted her to be happy. He was supposed to trust all of them. Roy squeezed the ball one last time before throwing it hard at the wall. “Fuck you, Jean.” 

                Roy secluded himself to his office space, hiding from the world. All the introspection didn’t seem to work. He just felt more anger as he continued thinking about how worthless and outperformed Jean made him feel. It wasn’t like Riza wanted to have sex with him when they woke up, it was her confronting him about Rebecca dragging him out. How did they go from loving each other endlessly, to not standing in the same room? After a few hours, he decided that a shower may help. He could still smell the ass and lube of the previous night. It’d be nice to cleanse himself. He made his way out into the living space of their townhouse, looking curiously around for his wife. _That’s sad_ , he sighed. _I’m actively avoiding her. Just talk to her_ ! But he couldn’t. He still couldn’t bring himself to do it. When he did safely reach the bathroom, he stared at the warm water of the shower spray down onto the light brown tile as if it was a trap. If he got in, she could come and question him. _Do I really want to be cornered?_ Roy turned the water off and went back downstairs. 

                “Hey,” she said as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. 

 _Damn it_ , he instantly thought to himself. _The shower was safer_. He stared at her, determined not to engage and make the situation worse than it already was. 

                “Still not ready?”

                “Still going to yell at me?” He worked hard not to ball his fists up. His whole body tensed. Instead of exposing his anxiety and anger, he put his hands in his pockets. His hand instantly went to fiddle with his watch but it wasn’t there. _Great. What I need is what I don’t have_. 

                “I’m not trying to yell at you.” He watched as she bit the corner of her lip, chewing on it as she continued to look hopeful at him. She was nervous too. But her shoulders and body language indicated to him that she was relaxed, sympathetic even. “I just want to talk, not yell, not argue.” 

                “It will end in yelling,” he mumbled lowly back. “You won't listen anyway.” He wanted to tell her all about his insecurities. He wanted to tell her that he felt like he was going to be second best for the rest of their lives. He feared she’s leaving him. He wanted to tell her that he felt betrayed, abandoned. But how could he ever admit these kinds of childish thoughts? He walked calmly down the stairs, brushing shoulders with her as she stepped aside. 

                “You know that’s not true,” she tried to comfort. 

                Roy turned and went to go back to the office. He didn’t want to tell her how he felt when all he wanted to do was accuse her of ruining everything. It was her idea. She had been the one to beg him to try it. _Then she has the audacity to fucking ask me what my problem is,_ he growled, dropping loudly into his office chair. 

                “Why didn’t you get in the shower,” she asked from behind him.  

                Roy stopped, looking at the office door. Riza was there with her arms crossed.  “Why didn’t you?” Roy turned back from her and leaned over his notebook. When there wasn’t an immediate response so he added, “do you like his smell on you?” He turned his chair to see her again.

                “Low blow,” she whispered. “What is wrong with you?” Roy could instantly see hurt in her eyes, squinting and her brows creasing. He even saw a tear forming in the corner of her left eye. 

                “Nothing,” he grumbled. Roy turned back around. He instantly regretted yelling at her. Not to mention the comment was inappropriate! He was just being a jerk. 

                Riza didn’t respond but didn’t walk away. It was as if she was still hoping that he’d say something that wasn’t mean. 

                “I don’t want to talk about it,” he repeated, softer, for what it felt was the hundredth time. 

                “Do you ever think about the other people in this house? Maybe how I feel?”

                Roy now made the second wrongful comment of the day. “I wonder how you felt while he was fucking you.” 

                “God damn it, Roy!”

                “What?” He yelled back throwing his hands up in the air. 

                “What we did was agreed upon. If you had a problem with it, we all agreed that all we had to do is say stop!” 

                “You had no problem with me being dragged out for whatever reason,” he shouted, waving back towards the door. “I wasn’t even going to hurt anyone! Rebecca just dragged me out! But apparently, that was enough to _worry_ you!” He used his fingers to make quotation marks as he said “worry.” He leaned forward in his chair, pointing at her. “But you didn’t say stop!”  

                “We talked about this! I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” 

                “Oh,” he laughed mockingly. _Yeah. Keep being that asshole, Roy._ He felt his chest tighten, the anxiety and anger building heavily in his chest. He wanted to scream, yell, throw things and punch holes in the wall he was so angry. “Because there is surely going to be another time.” Laced with sarcasm. 

                “Roy! Just tell me!” 

                “I don’t fucking know!” He stood up from his chair. “You just keep fucking asking like something is going to change! Guess what, Riza. It’s not.” 

                “You asked me not to yell at you,” she said calmly, though it was more than obvious that she was trying her best not to let loose her own anger. “Don’t fucking yell at me.” 

                He stared at her, not saying another word. What Roy wanted to say was completely inappropriate, and he was going to yell it. There was no reasonable word in his mouth at that moment. 

                “I’m trying here,” she begged. “What has got you so worked up?”

                “Try somewhere else,” he glared. 

                Riza threw up her hands as she turned and left. He could hear her mutter something as she opened the back door again and shut it. His chest rose and fell quickly, feeling his heart pound madly under his ribs. _Fuck_ , he screamed in his head. He leaned on his work table. There was a notebook of deadlines and assignments, some pencils, and an old contract that had already been submitted and reported. He stared at it before his arm started at one end, swiping violently to the next. The office supplies flew to the side of the room. Roy collapsed in his chair, slamming his elbows on his desk, and burying his face in his hands. “Fuck.” 

                When he went to the bathroom an hour later, he saw his pants on the floor, instantly remembering Rebecca’s mouth over him. He remembered her hands all over him, her lips passionately against his. Roy remembered how good it felt. Did he feel guilty now? Roy growled as he picked up his pants and threw them in the laundry room. _Of course, I’m guilty,_ he self loathed. _How am I any different than her? We both have fallen from what we were._

                “Roy?”

                He didn’t respond. He didn’t even move. If she couldn’t hear him, maybe she’d think he was still in his office and she’d avoid him. 

                “I’m going to go out,” she said, frowning. “Do you want me to bring back something for dinner?” 

 _Look at that_ , he thought nicely. _Just talk to her Tell her to pick up some Xing food. She loves Xing food_. “You going to go see him?” He mentally slapped himself, flinching as he heard his own words. Why was he doing this? His eyes shut tightly and he could see her at the end of the hall, fists tight by her side, shaking her head with rage. How could he be this emotionally wrapped up that he couldn’t even think about what he was going to say before saying it? If she wasn’t acting like his wife, he was far from acting like her husband.

                “Fuck you,” she called as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. 

                “I wish you would,” he called back as he heard the door shut. He turned, going to punch the wall but quickly dismissed it. Now he really was out of line. His anger was out of control. 

                With her gone, he could at least get a shower. He stood under the water, meditating on what he was feeling until the water ran cold. “He just kept going,” he repeated to himself. “And now I’m just being a dick. I’m giving her every reason to hate me.” He got out and grabbed the towel. “There’s no reason for her not to go back to him.” Roy stopped as his mind reverted back to the previous thoughts of taking a baseball bat to Jean’s knees. He glared at the door, burning a metaphorical hole into it with the fire in his chest. “Trust you,” he muttered. “Trust you to fuck my wife and with my life…” Roy leaned over the sink as he looked at himself, full of disappointment. His hands gripped the sink tightly, his arms stiff. “Ungrateful bastard. Fucking saved your life for this?”

                Roy changed into clean clothes, listening carefully for her. When he went back downstairs, she still wasn’t there. He honestly didn’t know if he should worry, or if he should be thankful for her absence. After all, her being around only made the house hostile. He grabbed a pillow on the couch, laying his head on it, crossing his feet as they lay on the other end. He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. _What am I actually angry about?_ He huffed a laugh. _Coming early? As if that was embarrassing enough. Now Rebecca thinks I’m physically sensitive._ He licked his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as he bit it. _Because that’s not attractive_ … He sighed. He could tell Riza that, right? He’d come early a few times with her. He had a horrible habit the first couple times, and she was so sympathetic and genuinely fine with it. They found ways around it. That was okay to talk to her with. _But how do I tell her that I was embarrassed because of Rebecca and Jean? That just makes me self conscious._ There was no redemption. There was no comfort in knowing that Rebecca and Jean saw it too. _No_ , he thought quickly. Rebecca showed no ill-feelings towards him. She understood right away. And he was certain that she had seen it a few times in her experience too. So his embarrassment must come from showing his inadequacy in front of Jean. _Maybe it means more just because I was his commanding officer_ . He reasoned with himself. _I’m supposed to be better than him, right?_  

                His hands tightened on his elbows. What about when he froze? Becca said that it looked like he was going to punch Jean and that his fists were shaking. It was probably wise for him to be removed. He wasn’t thinking about punching Jean at the time, but anything _could have_ happened.  He could have ruined the night for everyone. But he never heard Riza tell Jean to get off or to stop. Could she be lying to him? Would she lie to him? _She wouldn’t have let him keep fucking her if she wanted to make sure I was okay,_ his brows furrowed, wrinkles increasing as he continued on the train of thought he was on. _She was enjoying it_. He wanted to curl up in a ball. 

                “Oh God,” he moaned loudly. To top the cake, he had never achieved multiple orgasms with Riza. He wanted to so many times, but as Rebecca was so acute to tell him, he was a sensitive guy. And the sounds of Riza reaching her peak snapped any will he had to hold the dams back any longer. Years of knowing her, years of having sex with her, and he still would come with her every time. It hurt the deepest part of his ego. He couldn’t make her feel like Jean did. _She did say that the sex wasn’t that good,_ he reminded his dark devil on his shoulder. _But she’s already lied to you once, right? Wouldn’t that also be a lie?_ He put an arm over his eyes as he moaned. And he couldn’t just tell her that, they’d end up fighting. Any conversation that started with, “Hey, I think you lied to me,” always resulted in a fight. _And she’s never had a reason in the past to lie to you! But she’s also never slept with someone else, especially someone else that was better than you._  

                Roy resisted grinding his teeth which only resulted in him locking his jaw tightly. _So_ , he concluded. _There is a betrayal of trust from everyone, my ego has been shredded and discarded, and I’m giving Riza every reason to leave me. What other reasons do I have for self-hatred?_  

                The door behind him opened, but he didn’t move. He was still trying to decide what to say to her about if he could at all. He’d never been so submissive and insecure. He had lead men into warfare! He married her! _I could start with an innocent conversation, maybe ask her where she went?_ For the first time that day, he held his tongue. Instead, he listened as she walked by the couch and into the kitchen. _I couldn’t fix this even if I tried. Why try? I should just go back to sleep. At least we can’t argue if I’m asleep. She can’t ask me anything if I’m asleep._

                “Are you asleep,” she asked softly. Her voice lured him from his dream, from the darkness that he had hidden in. He raised his arm to see her sitting in her chair. She had pulled her legs up, folding them under her, and had grabbed the throw next to her. She held a book in hand, readying herself for the nightly read. 

                “I thought you were in the office,” she opened her book and looked at it, moving her bookmark. “Then I heard you snoring.” She glanced back at him for a moment, her brown eyes back to a light color, holding no hostility towards him. Roy looked at her with a blank face. “So, I let you sleep.” 

                Apparently, she was avoiding confrontation as well. He groaned as he stretched his legs, extending his toes as far as he could. 

                Riza didn’t say anything else to him. Her concentration turned to the book and away from him. _Maybe she’s finally bored of pushing my buttons._ He rubbed his face, looked around, and stared again at the ceiling. Every couple minutes he’d hear her turn the page. Roy was taken aback to why could she even sit in the same room as him? He sure as hell didn’t want to be in the same room with himself. The silence was nice, but it also held tension. They were both holding in their feelings and the air was growing thick. Roy expected her to say something any minute. _She’s going to make some insinuating comment…_ But still, she didn’t. How could he even attempt to talk to her? He peeked at her as she turned the page. He missed her humming. She normally hummed. _Say anything._ He closed his eyes tightly as he took in a deep breath, holding it for a few more seconds. _Just anything. You have to try._

                “I wasn’t prepared,” he muttered a whisper. “It was really overwhelming.” 

                He saw her out of the corner of his eye put her book down. 

                “Rebecca had me pretty strung out, and then I saw you….” His voice faded. “And I heard you come.” 

                She still sat quietly. It made him more worried that she was going to call him out, tell him that she thought he was a liar or some sort, and not accept his word for what it was.

                “I couldn’t hold it back.” Roy intentionally averting his eyes from her, staring at the ceiling. 

                After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke, just as quietly as he had to her. Her words seeped across the room slowly, delicately as to not make ripples. “You have done that before, and it doesn’t bother me. You don’t feel embarrassed because of me, do you?”

                He covered his eyes again with his arm. “It’s always embarrassing,” he admitted into the air.

                There was a pause. 

                “But they saw it. I thought I had myself under control, and then I thought that I wasn’t going to satisfy her, or you.” 

                She hummed. “I didn’t think you were that insecure of a person.” 

                He didn’t want to go on. 

                “I’m sorry that you felt that way.” 

                That was a sincere and loving apology. He needed to say a thousand apologies just for his attitude alone. 

                “I still should have helped you.” He heard her shut her book. “Maybe you feel like I abandoned you.” 

                His heart felt heavy. 

                “But you reacted very differently than you ever have. Was it just seeing Jean and I?”

                Roy flinched internally. The wrinkles on his forehead returned, though she could not see it. He couldn’t even answer that. She already called him out, saying that he was insecure. That would just prove to her how low and juvenile he was. 

                “Roy?”

                He stayed quiet, letting out a heavy sigh. 

                “Shutting me out again? Is that the real problem? That you saw Jean and I?” She still held her voice barely above a whisper, holding a pleasant tone, yet her words made his blood boil. She didn’t know. She couldn’t understand. If she did, she’d be upset with him and Rebecca. One thought flashed through his mind. 

                “Roy?”

                And yet, he felt he still needed to know. “Did you call out Jean’s name?”

                “What?”

                She was going to make him repeat it? Did she not actually hear him, or was she in such disbelief that he was shallow like this. Roy sat up. He rubbed his face roughly. “I’m tired,” he concluded. 

                “What did you say,” she asked louder. 

                “Riza,” he said softly. “Not tonight.” 

                “We can’t,” she begged. “We can’t stop. You are obsessing over this when all you have to do is talk to me.”

 _See. She is already accusing your feelings of being less important than her own peace of mind._ Roy shook his head. 

                Riza fell back into the cushion of the chair, now rubbing her face. And after a few seconds, she opened her book and looked from him. “There is a salad and some chicken in the fridge if you are hungry.” 

                “I’m not,” he said plainly. He turned to go back upstairs. 

                “Roy?”

                He turned. 

                “Will you at least come to bed with me?”

                His head shook slowly. “No,” he breathed out the denial. 

                “Why,” she asked. His chest felt as if it was under a truck as he heard the emotional despair in her voice. 

                “I’ve fulfilled your wishes once already. I will be in the guest bedroom.” He didn’t hear her cry as he turned into the guest room and shut the door. Instead, Roy sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He held himself, hoping to not cry, to not to let his emotions spill out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Boy! A little bit emotional there... And... Maybe it seems that Roy is going a bit over the top? Will Riza be able to save Roy? Do you think that he has reason to be this.... mean?  
> Let me know what you think! Even Rando and I are excited for next week!
> 
> Thank you for being a reader.


	13. He Needs Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza watches for a week as her husband becomes more and more distant. Desperate to have him talk to her, she seeks out assistance from friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some Riza angst?  
> So, I had to update a day early. I hope no one minded. I will not be near a computer on Monday.

                @tomoehawkeye gave us a great song to listen to for this chapter. Listen to is [here.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5xQyeo1rXqNAMgZhFXv8z7)

* * *

 

 

 

                Over the next week, she had watched him. Every so often, she’d feel that they’d start talking, and then she’d say something to cause him to stop. As much as Riza wanted to stay home and cry, she still had to go to work and continue on her daily life. She could only hope that the time he requested to think would resolve the inner conflict that he was struggling with. 

                On day three, she packed her pistol and made her way to the shooting range. It was her favorite way of blowing off steam. The whole time she wondered if he’d take her note of “went out, be back later” the wrong way. Riza extended her arm, holding the gun in her hands firmly, yet comfortable that she wasn’t stamping the logo on the handle into her palm. She breathed easily, focusing on her smooth exhale. **Bang**! She must have had quite a bit of steam to blow because all of her hundred shots were within the little red zone of success. 

                He always came home on time, that was reassuring. She could still predict his regular behavior. He was eating with her at the table, but the conversation was limited, strained to the only few words that mattered. It felt as if they were just playing house. And his attitude ranged from anger to depression. She’d wait for the right moment of an intermediary emotion, one that was tolerable, and she’d simply say hi. 

                “How was your day?”

                “Good.” 

                “It’s going to start getting colder.” 

                “Yeah.” 

                “Next weekend we should harvest everything in the garden.” Their little garden. The one that they had planted in the spring. Together. They didn’t have that big of a yard, but she wanted a garden, so he made a place for her. He had asked her what she wanted, and made sure there was room for each of her requested veggies. His hands were so gentle as they poked holes in the dirt, sprinkling the seeds with her. She couldn’t help but blush, even in all their touches before and all the years of knowing each other, when his hand pressed over hers as they patted the soil around the planted flowers. When they washed their hands, he flicked water at her as they laughed. His dark eyes smiled, his smile wide, curled to the side as he reached to grab her. When he advanced upon her, she threw a plastic pot that a geranium had been in at him. It bounced off him before he grabbed her with a playful roar. In the sun, on the luscious grass, she kissed him as if it was the first time in years. 

                “Okay.” 

                It didn’t seem that he was having the same fond memories. 

                Riza would take any conversation that she could. She wasn’t going to give up and abandon him, even though she was feeling abandoned herself. At times, she wanted to yell at him, tell him how ridiculous he was being, and try to explain to him that she was feeling the same. From what she had gathered, he was rather embarrassed about coming early, he was also quite upset about seeing her and Jean. While she ate dinner with him she watched him read the last bits of newspaper to himself. He didn’t smile for one second, and the eye contact was minimal at best. _I don’t want him to leave,_ she worried. So, she didn’t push.  

                All the while, Riza wished Roy understood that she hurt too. She hurt because she didn’t anticipate his reaction, nor did she help him as she could have. But she did hear his concerns. And unlike him, she wanted to talk about her pain, her guilt. She needed to talk, it was in her nature to talk. “Can I talk to you for a second?” However, it always ended with him putting up more walls. Every time she tried, she was losing him a bit more. Maybe her little idea of some fun, of learning new things, and gaining different perspectives on relationships was the worst idea ever. _Ignorance is bliss after all._

                Riza sat on her chair, putting her feet up on one of the armrests, and her head on the other, as she opened her crossword book. She had yet to finish her daily puzzle. He was the one that got her into crosswords. He used to do them every night while getting ready for bed. He had told her once that was a great past time in the trenches. But he didn’t do them as often anymore. It was normal at this point for her them to sit together, her feet on his lap with a puzzle, asking him the answer to the clues. Even that was stripped from her. He had no interest in any activity but work. She did see him fiddling with his watch more. It was always in his pocket. That was a clear indicator of his anxiety if there was ever one. _I just wish I knew what was the source of your anxiety, my Love. I can relax once I know you’re okay, and you’re not okay, nor do you know when you will be._  

                The light over her shoulders was perfectly aimed so that she could see the book clearly. As she wrote in a word or two, he’d walk by. She was always sure to look up at him, even though he wouldn’t look at her. Her face would fall, her head would tilt. Riza was trying to read his facial characteristics, his body language, or anything else he might be telling her. It was all that she had to read. Finally, he sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. His arms were outstretched on the back of the couch and he rolled his neck. She was sure his shoulder and neck were sore. He was straining over his desk more than normal as he accomplished his goal of avoiding contact with her. 

                “I’m going to be so happy when the state agrees on our drafts if they accept them. Poor Kain has been slaving over this crap.” 

 _Perfect_ , she thought. _He’s talking_ . “Wasn’t it supposed to be accepted or denied weeks ago?” _Don’t scare him away. Don’t talk about his feelings. Don’t lose him. Just keep the talk casual._

                He grumped, putting his feet up on the coffee table, a ridiculous bad habit she had given up trying to break him of. “They are trying to decide between us or the Dublith Firm. But it’s costing us too much money just to keep fighting for the bid.” 

 _How much more can I get him to talk?_ “I do hope that you get it. It will be good money and also help your reputation.”

                “Money’s fine,” he yawned. “Heymans’ Construction will get most of the money at this point.” He scratched the stubble on his cheek. 

                She found it odd when she noticed it earlier. He was always one to shave in the morning. He took pride in looking his best, especially at work. _Yesterday he didn’t shave either_ . _Is it so bothersome, and he’s so depressed that he isn’t keeping to his daily hygiene routine,_ she wondered _. It’s worse than I thought._  

                “And I don’t care that the country is going to recognize us as the leading architects. At this point, I want to start something new. Leave these picky bastards.” 

                She hummed an approval, aching to keep him talking, but not willing to risk him snapping at her. “I’m sure it will all work out for the best.” She turned back to her crossword, tapping the pencil on her knee silently. _I should have said stop. If  I should have just told Jean I needed to make sure he was okay_ . It wasn’t like he actually stopped her from seeing Roy. _I wonder if I even tried to explain that, if he’d understand. We were just enjoying ourselves. He said you’d be okay. I shouldn’t worry._ It was this one action that was setting him off, and Riza knew it! She heard it from day one. _God, I knew he didn’t want to do it. Why was I so selfish! He gave me every sign and I ignored them for this! How can I be so stupid?_ She remembered Roy trying to get out of it the night it all started. _He asked me if I was nervous, asking if I wanted to do it if I was sure. He was trying to tell me that he didn’t want to. He just wanted to make me happy..._ She bit her lip and wrote in another answer, then went back to tapping the pencil. 

                The past few days she realized how tense and emotional he was. Even as they loitered, he was on edge. It was easy to press his buttons and anger him. _I never thought he was this insecure. And I’ve been pointing it out_ ...She glanced back up at him. His head had fallen back onto the couch and his eyes closed. Her Roy would never be susceptible to weaknesses. She’d seen him go toe to toe with bigger guys at the bar with no fear. It was when she had called him on his deepest secret, he crumbled. _Has he always been like this? Has he always had to make himself look strong?_ Riza watched him for a second more. _I shouldn’t have exposed his weakness, but accepted it and loved him for it. I’ve made him feel like I hate him for it._ Was this war hero actually a man who quivered in fear as bullets whizzed by? Did he have to hide the fear that he felt he had no significant worth? She looked back at her puzzle. _But he means everything to me. From the moment that we met, he’s meant the world to me._

                However, a normal and productive conversation could not happen if he was going to be such an asshole. The tension in the room continued. They feared each other’s reaction to a simple question.

                Riza put her book down, slipping from the chair. She walked quietly over to him. Maybe Roy was trying to ignore her, but he didn’t move. She carefully mounted him, putting her hands on either side of him as her legs slipped on either side of his. Roy's head bolted up, looking wide-eyed at her behavior before frowning. Riza didn’t stop. She sat on his lap, running her hands down his chest, feeling his defined form under the grey collared shirt. “I miss you,” she whispered. “I miss us.” She looked down at his chest, then up at him. His hands reached out to her and her heart skipped as she began to wonder if this tactic would work. His fingers settled on her thighs, slipping up to her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. 

                “Riza,” he breathed. His sad eyes looking longingly into her brown. 

                “Hey,” she whispered back, leaning closer to him. _Holy shit_ , her heart jumped inside her chest like a little girl. _It’s freaking working!_  

                “I’m tired.” Roy shook his head and looked away.

 _Fuck! It isn’t working!_  

                He pressed her to the side, letting her fall off of him as he stood up. 

                “Is it really because I slept with Jean? Is that why you won't touch me?” Riza called out to him, her caution thrown to the wind. She wanted more than ever to yell at him. She had done her best to wait, be patient, to let him think, and when she does show him loving attention, he denies her! Her body felt broken, unworthy of him. When just a week ago, he’d have her anywhere, even on the living room floor, where they’d lay heaving and laughing in their ridiculous love for each other. 

                Roy froze with her frustrated tone, his face scrunch as if he was trying to block her words from him. 

                “What can I do to be yours again?” She stood up and took a step towards his stiff body. “I can’t take it back. But I can try to…” She sighed rather loudly. “I can try to make it right.” 

                “What about me making it right?”

 _Wait_ ! Riza turned her head. _Don’t stop. Don’t let him stop._ “You did nothing wrong.” She reached out to him, whispering her reassurance.

                Roy pulled from her fingers and didn’t turn to face her. Instead, his chin hit his chest as his head dropped. “Riza, I have made this whole situation a mess.” He took a timid step as if he was stepping into a deep pool, before walking slowly to the stairs. 

 _Don’t let him leave,_ she screamed at herself. “Roy?”

                “Hm?” He finally looked back at her. 

                “You know I love you, right?”

                He nodded. “I love you too, Riza.” But his voice was merely a whisper. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was hard for him to say. 

                “I’m worried about you. Please, let’s just pick just one thing to talk about...” 

                “I can’t,” Roy’s head dropped to his chest.

                And there went her chance of talking to him. She knew that he was feeling not only guilty for something but feeling guilty for all of it. 

                The bed was empty. Riza felt empty. He was supposed to be with her, holding her, kissing her goodnight as they yawned and cuddled closer. It was supposed to be their way of saying goodnight. He wasn’t there because she didn’t want him there, he was absent because he didn’t want to be with _her_ . She wished that he’d come into the door, quiet as the townhouse would creak under his stealthy steps, crawling into bed to place a tender kiss on her shoulder. Her heart begged for it. Riza even gave some thought into entering the guest room. _He’s too worked up_ , she excused. _It will just make him angrier_ . As she lay in the dark, she reminisced about the first day they ever had laid naked with each other. She remembered that afternoon in which he kissed every inch of her body, was patient with her and held her to him afterward so that she felt complete. She always thought that it’d be magical like the books and movies made it out to be. But it was nothing like the movies and books presented it. It was more than that. She remembered it being perfect. Her whole body felt amazing, her heart couldn’t stop, and his kisses only ended when she finally fell asleep. Her hands on his chest, smelling his sweat and tasting his skin, feeling his heartbeat under her fingers, Riza Hawkeye was in a state of euphoria. There was nothing else on earth that could equal the feeling of completion that he brought her. She knew he had felt the same as his arms reached around her, holding her close, never to let go. _It’s only today._ She reminded herself as she turned in bed. _Tomorrow has yet to come_. With one last look down the hall, she turned off the lights and climbed into the cold bed, alone. 

                But, tomorrow wasn’t any better. She snapped at him, and she felt it was rightfully so. It didn’t help the overwhelming situation. “I’m tired of you grumping. You’re starting to sound like an old man!” 

                “You’re sounding like an old hag with your nagging.” 

                “It wouldn’t be nagging if you’d talk to me.” 

                Then, again after breakfast, they argued. As Riza put her bowl in the sink, she asked, “did you ever think that this is how marriage was?”

                “Marriage? No.” 

                “What did you imagine it as?”

                “With us never sleeping with anyone else.” He didn’t look up as he bitterly mumbled into his cereal. 

                “But you and I agreed to it.” 

                “I shouldn’t have.” 

                She leaned on the counter. She hoped he’d open up now, even if it was under a more hostile environment. “I don’t think I should have asked you to.” 

                “Did you know?” He turned to squint at her with suspicion. 

                “Know what?”

                “If you wanted to sleep with other men, why did you ever say yes? Why did you marry me?”

                “I wanted to see a different perspective on everything,” she quickly defended. “I just wanted to see what other people did.” 

                “I’m not other people,” he began to raise his voice. He stood up walking towards her till they were standing too close, his hot breath on her cheeks. His eyes were hard, cold, and unwavering. “I’m your husband,” he said lowly.

                “And I’m your wife, Roy!” She raised her voice to him. “Come on!” At one point in their life, she found his deeper voice sexy and attractive. Now it was intimidating. 

                “Why don’t you care?”

                “So, now you are more worried about what I care about?”

                He squinted at her again and walked out. 

                “I care about you!” Riza fell over the counter with her head in her hands. _And it’s only breakfast..._

                They parted their separate ways for work, without a kiss, or goodbye, as he walked from their home. She wondered if he thought about her all day as she did him. Every able moment, she worried. Riza didn’t want to see this end in divorce. How would she know if he was contemplating that if he wasn’t talking with her? It was causing enough distress that she gave her classes a free day as she looked online for help. There was always counseling, but they’d ask him to talk. She’d be more willing to go than him. She found military counseling program for programs, however, if he was already feeling insecure, would asking him to go back to the military and admit that he wasn’t brave make him worse? _He’d only think that I’m pinning more of the blame on him_ , she argued with herself. One website advised her to be patient. Riza didn’t feel that time was on her side. Every day was another day farther from him. 

                She got home before he did and started dinner. He didn’t say hi when he entered, and he didn’t greet her as he entered the kitchen. He washed his hands, grabbed the newspaper, and sat down at the table. 

                “What if I talk to you about me?” She set a plate down in front of him before sitting down on the opposite side. 

                He raised his eyebrow, putting his paper down to pick up his fork. 

                “I feel bad,” she admitted as she poked her food. 

                Roy didn’t acknowledge any of her words. He looked at the paper, beside his plate, and put another fork full of pasta in his mouth. 

                “I’ve really been thinking about how I didn’t make going to you a bigger deal. He didn’t stop me,” she insisted. “All I saw was Becca pulling you out. When I asked Jean if I should follow. He just insisted that you were okay. I don’t think that Jean thought you were in danger, but I shouldn’t have listened to him. I feel very awful about that.” Apparently, that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He got up, took his plate to the counter, and went into the office. Riza thought that if she admitted some fault that he’d be more receptive. He is quite obvious about putting the blame on her, and now accepting the fault was useless. She followed him quietly to the office. “I’m serious,” she said gently from the doorway. “I’m sorry. Please just talk to me.” 

                “Riza,” he sighed. 

                “I know you’re upset. And it sounded like you are really embarrassed. What can I do to help?”

                He shook his head, not looking up from his papers. “I don’t even know where to start.” He turned in his seat, looking down at his hands, his fingers intertwined. “I don't have all the answers, Riza.”

                “But I think you do have all the answers,” she argued. “I married a proud soldier who was confident and calm. We’ve never fought like this.” 

                “I’m sorry I can’t be that man, but I never thought you’d be like this either.” he was still bitter, avoiding her. 

                Riza shook her head before she turned and left. There was nothing that could help him but himself. She was tired of the abuse and hurtful comments.

                One evening, she finally stepped out and called Rebecca and Jean. _Maybe they know what’s going on,_ she hoped. _They have more experience._

                “I was worried that would happen,” she heard Rebecca say on the other end. “He was rather upset when we got to the guest room.” 

                “You knew he was upset?” 

                “Yeah. But, Riza, that doesn’t mean anything in most cases. Sometimes the switch doesn’t go well, and they get over it. We had a fun time. I didn’t think anything of it by the end of the night.” 

                “Why did you pull him away?” Riza sat on their back porch, her hand rubbing over her temple. 

                “Geeze, Sweetie, he was all tense! He looked like he was going to punch Jean!” 

                “Wait,” Jean interrupted. “I didn’t know that. I heard you leave, but I didn’t know he was freaking out. Why didn’t you say anything?”

                “Riza wanted to go after him,” Rebecca said. “Why didn’t you think he was fine?”

                “You didn’t say anything,” he insisted. “I thought she was…. I didn’t know that he was like that. I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sorry, Riza. If I would have known, I would have encouraged us to stop and for you to see him.” 

                “So you knew he was upset,” Riza asked Rebecca quietly.  

                “But he didn’t make that big of a deal over it, just being embarrassed. As I said, we had a good time. It didn’t ruin our moment.” Rebecca sighed. “I thought that maybe that what he did need was to be separated.” 

                “Sometimes,” Jean interrupted, “if they start to freeze like that, it’s better to pull them from the situation. It gives them time to process and it doesn’t ruin the experience. We were part of a bigger group, like an orgy. Anyway, one of the guys did something similar. One of the other girls there took him out of the room. Afterward, there were no issues. Performance anxiety comes in all sorts of shapes and sizes. It sounds like that is what he’s going through.”

                “He thinks that you are better,” Riza admitted quietly. “He’s honestly afraid of me leaving him because he’s not as good as you.” 

                Jean laughed on the other end of the phone. “That’s not what Swinging is about. It’s fun, not a competition.”

                “I know that,” she agreed. 

                “Did you tell him that he is better than me?”

                “Yeah. But he still is ignoring me.” Riza was starting to sound helpless. She felt helpless. “Can you talk to him?”

                “Me?” Jean asked. “What am I going to tell him? Get over it? He needs to be able to process these emotions. I’m sure he already feels less of a man because he’s embarrassed. We don’t need to emasculate him any more than he already feels. And me, the man who has made him insecure, telling him to grow up, is demeaning. Plus, I think he wants to punch me now.” Riza could hear him thinking by the slight hum on the other end of the phone. 

                “What if we have an intervention,” Riza asked, hopeful. “There has to be something we can do.” 

                “Whoa,” Becca quickly stopped the two of them. “We all hurt him. We have all betrayed him. To Roy, we are the bad guys. We can’t trap him and tell him he’s wrong. Because that is how it’s going to seem.” 

                “Roy and you got close, I wonder if you said something...”  

                “I could talk to him,” Rebecca offered. “However, this is a conversation that you and Roy need to have.” 

                “He’s not talking to me,” Riza cried. “I can’t get him to tell me what’s wrong. I mean, he’s told me, but it’s not getting any better, no matter how I try to help.” 

                “I don’t think that anything any of us says will help him,” Rebecca stated plainly. “With what Riza is telling us, he’s blocked himself up pretty tight.” 

                “He’s going to feel that you went behind his back,” Jean agreed. “If he’s feeling this isolated, I’m not sure if what either Becca or me has to say will result in him being okay.” 

                “We can’t do nothing.” Riza looked over her shoulder, hearing him in the kitchen.

                “He needs a third party, a neutral speaker,” Becca whispered. “Someone who wasn’t involved and can’t judge him like we can. Who does he trust?”

                She heard Jean hum on the other end as he thought for a moment.  

                Riza’s head shot up. “There’s one person he will always talk to.” 

                Riza hung up the phone and dialed a different number. _This is the last chance. If he doesn’t talk to him, Roy is lost. I will have lost him._

                Roy came home the next day and said he was going to go for drinks with Maes, and didn’t know when he’d be back. She couldn’t say anything that would indicate that she had talked to Maes. Instead, she kept quiet and let him leave. She planned on acting stupid and leaving him to his own business. She turned on the TV and curled up in her chair with a fuzzy throw. Though the TV’s volume was high enough, her thoughts drowned it out. For the first time in days, the house was normal feeling. The hostility was gone, and she could think clearly. Her heart ached as she silently prayed that Maes could help him. 

                All she could do was blame herself. She had every opportunity to stop it. When he did say something to her, she didn’t take him seriously. She watched the characters on the TV. Was Jean really that good? she didn't fall in love with him in the least. As Jean said over the phone, it was just for fun. If anything, it really did pull her heart closer to Roy’s. Jean was really good at dating, but he was a bit overpowering in bed. And yes, she came multiple times unlike her and Roy, but it seemed more of an accomplishment to Jean than a salute to her. It seemed like it was a challenge for him to get her off as many times as possible. It was amazing, and she enjoyed it, but the intimacy of the moment was lost.  Roy’s touch was electrifying. The way his fingers would glide up her side, it was like they were meant for each other. His fingers could create little sparks which would light the fire in her nerves. It was perfect. Roy was perfect. 

                Riza loved the man who came to her apartment at two in the morning to drive her into the countryside to see shooting stars, the man that wrote her every chance he got when they were younger and he was gone in some far off front. She loved the man who proposed to her continuously. She loved the man who kissed her goodnight every single night. And he was broken.

                She had disregarded his love for her. He was perfect for her, meant for _her,_ and she had willingly, excitedly, picked another man over him. _That's it. That's where I went wrong._

                Explaining and admitting her realization wouldn't let her off the hook. She wanted to kiss him, to touch him, and tell him that he was the only one in her heart. He was all that she ever needed. “That’d probably just piss him off,” she muttered. She couldn't handle this much longer. She just didn’t think that her relationship was _that_ vulnerable. “Maybe that’s another reason he’s so upset… we _were_ so happy.” Riza had disrupted the balance they shared. “Maybe I do deserve this treatment…"

                Riza looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost eleven. She had to be at work early to get tests ready for her students. She wasn’t going to wait up for him. It wasn't like he was hurrying home to her. _I doubt I will know when he does get home,_ she sighed heavily. She changed into her puppy flannels, climbing onto her side of the bed. With a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! What a chapter. It was good to see Riza's side of the story though. She's pretty worried about him. But now we are finally seeing a light at the end of this dark tunnel.. maybe... Let's see in the next chapter. I'm excited to see Roy's resolution is Jean. Hehe I'm sure Maes is there to help!  
> What do we think? Rando and I feed off those comments. Don't be afraid to just say hi or tell us what you think. We have gotten this far, and we are very surprised that these many people have read it at all. 1600 hits! I know that isn't too much in the scheme of things, but we are excited that anyone is reading it at all. So let us know what you are thinking about it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	14. Sit Down, Let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maes invites Roy for a drink. He finds that his friends are there to support him and to help him get his relationship back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda posting early.... I'm sick, tired... I kinda just want to post so that when I get home I can just go to bed. SO! Here ya'll go! It's a fun one for ya. There is quite a bit of dialogue... okay, most of it is dialogue, so I hope that you can keep up with it and it's not confusing or lacking the usual flow. Please enjoy.

                The bar was a familiar one. There were sports posters on the wall, a trophy from the bar owner’s son, and a pool table in the back which four rowdy men played. The air was heavy with smoke and uncirculated air. It wasn’t as dark as one might expect. There were a few dark places, but the bar was rather well lit. Most of the tables, some with lopsided chairs, were happily placed in a scattered pattern, but well aware of the pool table.  A popcorn machine sat in the corner of the bar and an older man with a rough, unbrushed, beard sat at the end eating the over-salted snack as he watched the golf game on the television. Roy shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked through the open doorway. He noticed the few rambunctious young adults by the pool tables that were there, and another man sitting hunched over with an older man of the same stature, smoking a cigar as they talked loudly with smiles and gestures. His eyes stopped scanning as he saw the one person he was hoping to find, however his smile disappeared when he saw another person he didn’t want to see. 

                “Roy!” Maes waved him over, adjusting his glasses. 

                Roy let his shoulders slump as his eyes narrowed at the two of them. He watched as Jean got up from his seat to greet him. He has a gentle, almost comfortable smile on his face, the redbud of his cigarette glowing. “Is there a specific reason why you are here?”

                Jean stepped back, putting his hands up in defense. “Because you’re my friend and I heard there were some hard feelings. I am just here to clear things up.” 

                Hughes looked at the two, but Roy didn’t give him time to block him. With one large step, he closed the gap, grabbing Jean by the jacket rough enough that Jean dropped his smoke. “You son of a bitch,” he growled. “I have a real good reason to fuck you up, man.” His hands tightened on his jacket, shaking with anger. 

                Jean glared back grabbing Roy’s jacket in return. “Hey! Back off, Roy," he replied frustrated. "I’m not here to fight you.” 

                Maes reached between the two men, pulling them apart. “God damn it, Roy. He’s here with good intentions.” 

                Roy didn’t let go. Instead, his eyes narrowed, darkening at the blonde man. His nostrils flared and he gritted his teeth. “You said to trust you! All you did was fuck everything up!” 

                Jean shook his friend, “I’m here to help you, dumbass, why would I want to fuck things up? Let go of me!” 

                “I’m going to kick your ass if you don’t let go of Jean, Roy. We’re not here to fight.” Maes pushed them apart, a hand on each man's chest. “If there is a reason to kill him after this meeting, I’ll let you. But right now, we’re going to sit down and talk.” 

                Roy huffed loudly, throwing Jean back as he let go of his jacket. 

                Jean stepped back, gathering his balance as he brushed his jacket off. He didn’t say anything as he looked over towards the bartender, who was rather interested in the three of them. 

                “Sit down,” Maes growled lowly. “Stop acting like a kid throwing a tantrum. We’re here for you.” 

                Roy’s attitude didn’t change. He swung the chair back, sitting in it with his arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed. 

                Jean waved at the bartender. “Can we get three beers please?”

                The man raised his eyebrow. “If you start fighting, I’m going to give you three beers over the head,” he warned. The man looked like he could too. Roy was in a fighting mood nonetheless. A heavyset man with a deep voice and arms as wide as Roy's head was the least bit intimidating. 

                Maes sat adjacent to Roy and Jean, his seat backward so he could lean on the back. With arms crossed over the back, he leaned towards the table. Maes looked at Roy seriously, demanding his attention. “Riza is really worried about you,” he started, using a gentler tone. “She said you haven’t been yourself since…” Maes looked at Jean and then back at Roy, clearly disappointed, “you two’s little antics.” 

                Jean reached up to take a beer from the bartender, taking a small sip of it. “Roy,” he began. “If I would have known this was what was going to come of it, I wouldn’t have  encouraged it.” 

                “Fuck you, man,” Roy growled. 

                “What?” Jean leaned forward, raising his hand. “I didn’t do jack shit wrong here.” He pointed at Roy from across the table. “We told you over and over again that you just had to say something.” 

                Roy instantly turned his face. He was completely guilty of that accusation, but it didn’t mean that he had to like it. “I didn’t do it for me,” he muttered. His foot began to twitch, bobbed up and down as his nervousness increased. He didn’t move his hand towards his beer as he looked away from his friends. “I don’t need lecturing from you.” 

                Jean was about to argue again, but Maes put his hand up to stop him. “Roy,” he said quietly. “You and Riza absolutely love each other… Maybe not as much as Gracia and I, ow!” Jean kicked him from under the table. “God! Ow, Jean! Anyway! You two have known each other for a long damn time. She’s worried about you. What’s going on?”

                Roy looked down at the ground then back at Jean. The blonde man tilted his head, squinting his eyes as he tried to read Roy. “You had to make her happy,” Roy muttered, glaring in return. “You did everything I couldn’t.” 

                Jean's face fell with a sideways frown, his brows brooding over his blue eyes. Quietly, he sat back with a sigh. 

                “I don’t have to explain myself to the likes of you,” he challenged Jean with his glare. 

                “No, you don’t,” Jean agreed quickly, not rising to argue with his friend. “But you do have to explain it to Riza and to yourself.” 

                The truth had been exposed. Guilt swept over Roy in a large wave. A surge of anger quickly followed. “You have no idea what is going on,” he muttered bitterly, looking towards the rowdy boys at the pool table. “I never wanted to do anything with you and your stupid hobby. And now, my relationship is teetering on the edge of destruction.” Roy’s eyes turned hard as they returned to Jean’s. It was clear he was driving his resentment into Jean. 

                “You’re the one driving your relationship apart,” Jean quipped calmly, leaning his chair back on two legs, drinking his beer cooly. He wasn't bothered by Roy's hostile intimidation.

                “Riza told me that you’ve been nothing but cold.” Maes picked his beer up too. “She told Gracia that you have been avoiding her. Why aren't you talking to her?” 

                Roy couldn't bear to look at either of his war buddies. If there were here to interrogate him, he wasn’t going to play their game. Jean wouldn’t understand because he and Rebecca both enjoy what they do, and Maes would never make the mistake of allowing any of this to happen. 

                “You didn’t want to switch partners,” Jean asked softly. 

                Maes raised his eyebrow. “Then why did you do it?”

                That was the question that everyone would want to know. They’d want to know why he was stupid enough to do something that he didn’t want to do. 

                “We’re not here to jest,” Maes reassured. “We care about you.” 

                “If you cared, why did you sleep with Riza?” He grumbled immaturely.

                Jean let the chair fall back to four legs on the ground. “So you never wanted to from the start?”

                “No,” Roy replied louder. “But you know how Riza is. Once she gets her mindset, she is unstoppable.” 

                They sat quietly, the three of them letting Roy’s statement sink in. 

                “I just wanted to make her happy. And she asked that I just try and make an effort. So I did.” 

                “Shit,” Jean grumbled, lowering his head into his hand. 

                Maes turned to the blonde member of the group before turning his gaze quickly to Roy and back to Jean.

                “Roy,” Jean leaned onto the table, bending over it. “We didn’t drag you into this. This isn’t just our fault, and you know it. It’s yours too.” 

                “I know that,” Roy yelled, turning a cold stare to Jean. “You don’t have to rub it in!” 

                “No, I mean that you are digging yourself a hole that doesn’t need to be dug. What happened is not your fault, it’s all exaggeration. You need to let it go.” He swirled the beer in the bottle, looking at it through the brown glass.

                “I agree with you,” Maes nodded to Roy. “I’d be fucking livid too. But holding it in, and not calling me or Jean only made it worse.”

                Jean nodded. 

                “Are you ever worried that Becca will leave you?” Maes asked Jean. 

                The blonde member shrugged. “Sometimes,” he admitted. “There were times that she didn’t come home on time. I was freaking out. I wanted to go find her. But it’s about trust, and she always came home.” He scratched his forehead turning back to Roy. “I never had any intention of hurting you or her. I hope that you believe me. I didn’t want to take her away or cause friction between you two. That’s not what this is about.” 

                “Did you enjoy it?”

                Both Maes and Jean froze at Roy’s question. Maes held up his hand in front of Jean to prevent another fight. “That’s a question you don’t want an answer to,” he warned. 

                “No, Maes, I do. It's something that I’ve been wondering about this whole week. How did you make my wife happier than me?”   
                Jean frowned, sitting back into the chair. It looked as if he was contemplating an answer as he took a large swing from the brown bottle.

                “Don’t answer this,” Maes warned Jean in a heavy fatherly voice. 

                “You know,” Jean ignored the warning of their mediator. “You have one hell of a wife.” He put the beer down loudly on the table.

                Roy could see Maes getting up to stop him from pummeling his friend into ground beef. Roy didn’t rise from his seat, instead, his hand tightened on his beer. Though there was no expression from Jean to verify his experience, the words were hard to hear without anger building in Roy’s bones. 

                “But she’s not someone I would keep as my own. Do you know why?”

                Maes stared helplessly at Jean as if waiting for thin ice to break and him to fall into a cold reservoir and drown. 

                “Because she’s yours.” Jean shrugged. “When Becca dragged you out, she was really worried about you.” Jean combed his fingers through his blonde goatee. 

                Roy dropped his gaze to his beer. 

                “What? Did you think that I was better than you?” Jean laughed and turned to wave the bartender back to them. “I will have you know that you quite impressed Becca. She said I have quite a bit to work on.” 

                “She’s still going to leave me.” Roy spun the bottle’s bottom on the table. It was scratched and the enamel was wearing down on the edges. 

                “Only if you give her a reason to,” Maes was quick to add. “If you chase her away, it may be my turn to kick your ass.” 

                Roy waved his friend’s comment away as he ordered another beer. He’d given her quite a few reasons to leave him. “Not like that,” he whispered to himself. He remembered how cold he had been treating his wife. All the comments were rude and undeserving. He never wanted to treat her like that. As a child, sitting up in a tree with her, scratching into a stick with his knife, he listened to her talk about how awful her dad was to her. And now, he was no different. He had broken the promise to himself...and to her…. To work things out and not to hide his feelings. On their wedding night, tangled in the soft sheets of that bed and breakfast cabin, he whispered all sorts of promises into her soft skin. The most important was this one, and he hadn’t kept it. He let out a groan as his hand caught his forehead. “I have fucked everything up.” 

                Jean leaned his chair back onto the back two legs again while Maes put his head on his arms which were on the back seat of his chair. 

                “You made her scream, and cry out, and fucking laugh. And I had to listen to it!” He rubbed his head, rubbing at the lines on his forehead as if it was going to deter in incoming headache. 

                “Laugh? Oh! You woke her up when you and Bec were having a good time,” Jean said casually, shrugging as if it was nothing. “I had laid back and was watching TV, which if I may add is too small.”

                “This is so weird to listen to,” Maes grumbled. “I’m going to need something stronger than a fucking beer.”

                “So, you started going at it again?”

                Jean shook his head. “No way. We were spent. I turned up the TV a bit and we watched some lame British Comedy.”

                Roy blinked, realizing something. “You weren’t making her laugh?”

                Jean tilted his head. 

                “I was going to go and tell you to go back to Becca so I could have my wife back… Then I heard you two laughing... “

                Jean laughed as he leaned back. “Funny, she wanted to go find you and I told her to wait. I told her Becca would come to get her. You must have made her crash! We were just laughing at the show. I started settling down and she wanted to see you. So she went to see if you two were passed out too.” 

                Roy let his head fall to the table. He felt like a righteous douche now. 

                “So weird,” Maes mumbled from his covered face. “I’m never hanging out with either of you again.” 

                “I’ve been an asshole.” 

                “Bartender! We need something stronger here.”

                Jean laughed at Maes before turning his attention back to Roy. 

                If Roy didn’t feel self-doubt and hate before, he did now. 

                “Roy. This is completely unlike you. You’re a confident man, who is a freaking war hero, whether or not you believe it. You handled some stressful situations out there, in a way, that were completely unexpected. You’ve always taken command of the situation. Do it now. Take command of yourself, damn it!” 

                Maes was right. He didn't have the confidence needed to look at his two friends. How was he supposed to look at Riza? How was she supposed to look at him? He wasn’t even the war veteran that she fell in love with. 

                “I’ve never seen a man so determined to live through a fucking firefight like you did. And at the end of it, I’ll never forget you dropping to your knees in that trench and pulling out her photo.” Jean dropped the chair down to four legs loudly on the cement floor. “And all I kept thinking is that I wanted to find a woman that I loved as fiercely as you.” 

                Maes laughed loudly. “He’s nothing like Gracia and I. But she would never want to have sex with anyone else.” 

                “Shut up, Maes. I don’t need you.” 

                His two friends laughed. “No, really,” Jean continued. “When you were bleeding out, all I could hear was you telling the medic to reach into your pocket and pull out her photo.” 

                “Roy,” Maes leaned onto the table, his elbows supporting his body. “Remember what you told me when I was getting married? I was tightening my tie, and you were leaning back in a chair-throwing that stupid ball into the air. You told me that I was lucky to have Gracia. I was lucky that she’d even say yes to a fool like me.” Maes chuckled, as he took a swig. “You told me that anyone could have her, and she could have had anyone, but she chose me.” 

                Roy grumped, rubbing his head before folding his fingers in front of his face. He looked tiredly to his friend’s green eyes. 

                “You think you and Riza are any different? She chose you. You need to go home and talk to her. You need to tell her what you’re feeling. If it’s anything like this conversation, I’m sure it’s been one big misunderstanding.” 

                Roy nodded slowly. His best friend was right. Riza had married him, said “I do,” and chose him over all the other men before and after him. He needed to do right by her and trust that she was still choosing him.

                Maes thanked the bartender for his darker liquor and sat up straight to look at Roy properly. “You two are so freaking in love. And she absolutely loves you.” 

                “I guess it's fair to say that I’ve been an ass then…” Roy sighed, burping lightly, tasting the hops. “I can’t go back to her. She’s so pissed off at me.” 

                “Go talk to her,” Maes encouraged with a rough slap on the back. Roy rocked from the slap but only groaned in response. “Women need to be talked to. You can’t just hand them a beer like Jean here and tell him to quit being a wuss.” 

                Roy dropped his head onto the table. It felt sticky, either from the dirty cloth that was used to wipe it down with, or the beer that hadn’t been wiped up previously. 

                Maes patted his friend in an unsympathetic condolence before grinning as he leaned over to Roy. “Have either of you two seen birthday pictures of my daughter yet?”

                “Don’t change the subject,” Jean glared. 

                Roy felt hopeless but knew Maes was right. “She's probably asleep,” he sniffed as he pulled his watch from his pocket. It was midnight. "She has work tomorrow, and I need to go in to draw up new plans for this train station.” 

                “You're only making excuses,” Maes hit Roy's shoulder with the back of his hand. “Do you want me to go with you?”

                Roy pulled away from his friend. “No!” 

                “You got yourself into this mess. It's going to take your love for her to get you out of it. After all, you’re a pain the ass. If she hasn’t left you over this, you still have a chance.” 

                “I’m going to need something stronger,” he muttered. 

                Jean raised his hand to the bartender. “We need whiskey over here!” 

                Roy walked home as he normally did. He felt the cool wind against his neck and face as he brought his wool jacket closer to him. He had to decide how he was going to present his misery to the love of his life. How was he supposed to tell her sorry for everything that he had said and done? Maes was exactly right. He needed to let his pride go. He needed to tell his best friend that he loved her and that he'd always love her. Roy chuckled as he started to realize how right Jean really was; Riza was one hell of a wife. Roy was doing all of this to himself. 

                He ran his hand through his hair as he looked up at the starless sky, looking for an answer to his problems from the heavens. He would get to bed, sleep a few hours, and wake up to deal with the stress of a drafting architect with a hangover. It was something he used to enjoy doing, creating and such, now it was an emptiness in his heart. One day he had hoped to design their home, rooms, exterior, the gardens, all for her and their children. This fight made him lose sight of that love. At the end of all this, he’d take her into the country so that he and she could cuddle once more on a blanket, surrounded by wild grasses and warmed by the sun’s rays. He could rub noses with her and weave his fingers through her hair. In the sun they’d listen to the wind rush through the grass and watch the birds flutter from one tree to another. Roy would kiss her. If she accepted his apology, he’d kiss her breath away. He glanced back into the sky. They’d never have to be apart again, and he’d never dream of being with someone else.

                The lights were off when he got home. He took off his shoes, trying his best not to stumble and wake Riza. The floor felt cold, seeping through his thin socks. He carefully shut a window in hopes of the house getting warmer. He felt it was a bit odd for Riza to leave a window open. He had to wonder if she was so tired that she’d forget about the window. Maybe he wasn’t the only one suffering from his own actions after all. Roy dreaded thinking that she wasn’t sleeping or eating well either. He wouldn’t have noticed since he was so wrapped up in himself.  

                He knew he smelled like the whiskey he had indulged on and should have just crashed on the couch. But instead, he slowly stepped up the stairs to their room. He peered into the bedroom, peeking his head in as if there was a sleeping dragon. But there was only Riza. She had her back to him, pulling the blankets tightly around her. The fleece pajamas, the ones with little black and white Shiba dogs on them, kept her warm. Her back was facing him, as it had been the last couple days. Her hair was under the thick comforter, but stray blonde strands had freed themselves. He was reminded of a time of them camping. He had stayed awake, cuddling close to her, listening to the same hums and coos from her as she slept so soundly. They were so in love back then. He wanted that love back again. 

                Roy slipped out of clothes to his striped boxers, leaving a nice pile for him to pick up later. Then he carefully, mostly because he was pretty drunk, settled into the bed. Riza turned, raising a tired eye towards him as Roy reached for part of the blanket. He couldn’t even breathe. He wasn’t sure if he should just come out and apologize, or wait till morning. Before he could, Riza rolled back over.  _ There’s no time like the present _ . 

                “Hey,” he whispered. He scooted across the soft sheets towards her, extending his hands to hover over her back. He wanted to touch her but feared her shrug from him. Maybe the alcohol made him bold, or reckless. One thing the alcohol did do was help him say something. She didn’t say anything in return, and Roy didn’t truly expect her to. He drifted his fingers down her back, feeling the soft fleece ripple. 

                Riza turned, looking over her shoulder. 

                “Hello,” he whispered. 

                “It's late,” Riza yawned, rubbing her face. 

                Roy couldn’t reply. Even in her sleepy state, she was beyond beautiful. Mae's was right. He loved her. He was a complete fool to ever doubt her, doubt himself. He tucked his arm under her, wrapping his other one around her, pulling her affectionately into his chest. 

                “You smell like you were out with Maes.” 

                “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

                It was quiet as he tucked his face into her hair. She still smelled amazing, filling his lungs of memories and love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you expect Jean to be there too!? Nothing like friends to kick you in your ass and tell you to grow up. I'm sure you all know where this is going to go from here. Less angst every Monday from here on out. I'm sure you may have noticed... or maybe you didn't... that we added a chapter so that we have 18 in total. We decided to do a happy epilogue for all of you. (In reality, I'd rather have two chapters than a one 25 page chapter) 
> 
> Also, I thought I'd give a short shoutout to fullmetalscully! Go read her fic Hit and Run on AO3! Boy, I'm excited for the next chapter, tomorrow (Tuesday). I hope it can keep you busy until next Monday! XD 
> 
> Rando and I thank you for being readers! We look forward to next week!


	15. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has plans to make it up to Riza, starting with a "sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is coming to an end. I mean... There are still chapters! And still more resolution and happiness, so don't stop reading! But... we are on the downward slope. Hope it makes you feel better after all the uncertainty and angst.

                He pushed her against the shower wall, putting his hands on either side of her shoulders as he pressed himself against her. She immediately responded, giving him a gasp with a slow, begging-like “Roy” afterward. He felt her roll her hips back, running that ass of hers up and along his raging cock. He groaned as he reached down, pulling it to slip it under her, in hopes of finding her. The water was hot on his back and she rolled her hips back again, eager to accept him. He bucked against her, pressing her harder against the shower wall. His foot swept under one of hers, widening her stance. His lips met her neck, and between kisses, he moaned. The angle was just too much for him. 

                Her forehead rested on her hands which held her from the wall, keeping her face from getting smashed against it, and her body back against his. He could hear her panting and whining, a freaking amazing turn on for him. And it didn’t help his position. The leverage was destroying his stamina. His hands pounced onto hers, gripping them tightly. She moaned his name again. It was so hot. He couldn’t stand it. 

                “Please tell me,” he groaned. “This this is as good for you as it is me?” 

                She whimpered, lifting her hips to him again. 

                “Are you even close?”

                She chuckled. She  _ chuckled _ ! Obviously, she was not and she was just leading him on masterfully. He couldn’t have that. Any move, of course, on his end would send him over the edge. He had to make a decision. He pulled from her, backing into the hot water, trying to slow his heavy breathing, looking longfully, and rather satisfying, at her backside. She only lifted her ass towards him, bending farther over. He held onto himself tightly, with the false hope that him gripping it would be like holding a bull from erupting from its confinements. There was no hope, it was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. 

                The morning, leading up to this intoxicating moment, included more than just a noisy alarm clock and kisses. It included countless apologies from both of them. It wasn’t easy, as he put his ego and his pride aside, and as they faced each other. In silence, they listened intently to each other, not questioning but accepting the feelings that were unraveling. She ran her hand, brushing her fingers through his black hair, comforting him as he told her how he felt for the past week. Her feet rubbed against his as their noses grazed one another, and their lips brushed, forgiving one another. Unexpectedly, a great weight was lifted from his chest as he saw her smile for the first time which felt like an eternity to him. Then he heard her laugh and his heart picked up the pace. The early morning rays that filtered through their blinds seemed brighter. The graceful kisses only reminded him how much he missed her lips. 

                “Will you still take me to be your husband?” He breathed as his brow rested on hers. He took a gentle inhale, taking in her morning aroma. He always felt that her natural scent was strongest in the morning. It was intoxicating. Their lips met and their bodies connected in what seemed for the first time. She sucked on his bottom lip as they slipped together, allowing Roy to tilt his head and get closer to her. From mouth to toes, they embraced. 

                “I wouldn’t want anyone else,” she breathed on to his lips. She rolled on top of him, rubbing her hands up his chest as her pelvis rolled against his. Riza aggressively grinded against his growing erection. When their lips met again, he felt her breasts press against him. Roy’s hands had nowhere else to go but on her hips. It was apparent that she missed contact with him as much as he missed it from her. Roy’s hands slipped under her shirt, feeling the heat of her back, feeling to smooth silky skin that hid under the old t-shirt. It felt as if he was touching her the first time. The tips of his fingers could feel the excitement, sending the energy into the rest of his body. Riza sat up as she felt him pulse, growing stronger and harder against her inner thigh. She pulled the shirt over her head, releasing her breasts bare to him. Every single time he had laid eyes on them, he couldn’t help but lose his breath. 

                And there they were, in the shower. With his dick in his hand, his other on her rolling ass, and looking at it wishfully. Every detail of her puppy pajama pants falling to her ankles as she lured him with her hips to the shower flashed in his mind. Surely this feeling could only be related to having cake and not being able to eat it too. Roy turned her quickly, giving her only a small amount of time to prepare before his hands grasped her and hoisted her up, slamming her back against the shower wall. She gasped with the wall being cool against her back, but the look in her eye was of fiery passion. He could see her desire, her want of him, begging for him to make her scream out in pleasure. Roy was more than happy to oblige. He dropped her as low as his arms allowed before thrusting up into her. The results were immediate.

                The water rushed over his face and he was forced to close his eyes, unable to see her tilt her head back, exposing her neck to him. He blew the water out of his face, shaking his bangs which were plastered to his eyes and forehead with the running water. It dripped down his nose, falling onto her breasts as he hoisted himself into her again. He could only hear her screaming out his name each time their bodies collided with a splash of water. Her hands ran through the hair on the back of his head, grabbing it by the roots as she pulled him closer to her, demanding a passionate and breathtaking kiss. Still blinded by the water, he obliged her. Their mouths met openly, her tongue guided him in with a swipe at his. Their bodies, their hearts, were pressed together against the shower wall with a slippery kiss and muffled groans. Neither could breathe as he thrust up into her again. He felt himself pulsing, his stomach tighten, and his abs contract with every hard entry. He could feel her abs flex against his own, her hips rolling against him. It drove the angle home. 

                He was forced to pull from the kiss with the mortal need for air. “I can’t... Riza… Fuck…” Water ran heavily through his hair and over his face. His heavy exhales were blowing water away from his mouth and onto her breast while his longingly deep inhales were cut short by the objecting stream of water. She rolled against him again and he stopped. Game over.

                He growled as he slammed into her as far as he could go before he felt his hot mess burst through the metaphorical dam and spilled into her. Her nails grasped madly at his shoulders and neck, digging trenches into his skin. She was spasming so extremely tight around him, he felt paralyzed. His body, his mind, could not wrap itself around the intensity of the orgasm. Apparently, he didn’t need to move as she grasped at him, back arching as she struggled to gasp with the water in her face. Roy sympathized as he was only able to let out a deep rumble of a groan. It was certain that his heart stopped. His chest burned with a deep ache falling slowly into his stomach. Though he still couldn’t see her, the scrapes over his upper back and shoulders were a clear indicator that she was having just the same breach of reality. Then her screams hit him and the experience was complete. 

                Her body fell in exhaustion. Roy could visualize her chest heaving as he heard her heavy pants through the beating stream over his head. His toes gripped the shower floor as he struggled to keep his own legs from buckling from him. He felt her leg reach out to find her own stability. “Don’t move,” he gasped. “I don’t want to slip.” 

                She tried to laugh, instead, letting out a few coughs and a snicker. His body ached, and every inhale burned from his lungs to his calves. He slowly found his footing and let her down, before stepping out of the downpour and wiped his eyes clear. She had slid down along the wall, settling on the floor, grinning up at him. Her hair stuck to her face, draped along her neck and down her breasts while her legs up against her, her arms rested on them. “You’re so sexy when you’re wet.” 

                He laughed. “I was thinking the same thing.” He reached back to turn the heat up on the water as dropped to his knees so that he was looking at her more on the same level. Leaning over, his hands bracing the sides of the tub as his face came close to hers. The water pelted his back, however, it seemed forgotten as his breath mixed with hers and they stopped to worship the moment. “I love you.” 

* * *

                Their eyes connected in short, mischievous, and in eager wants of each other. “I’m sorry,” she said as she leaned against the counter, looking at him with raised eyebrows. It felt too much like they were teenagers again with their hearts pounding as they played hooky to cuddle. “I just don’t feel well enough to come in.” She was as beautiful as she was when they were teens. She still had that look in her eye as if they were planning to escape into the nearby woods. “Yes… Yes… I will. Thank you.” She pushed ‘end’ on her cell and put it down on the counter. “Your turn.” 

                Roy tossed his phone gently onto the table and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. “Already done.” A quick smirk grew before he put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth and chewed happily. Maes’ words of “grow the fuck up, man” still rang through his mind. He did need to let his feelings go. What was done, was done. He could either move forward or move not at all. But moving forward would bring progress and happiness for both him and his wife. Roy fully realized this when she touched his face when they woke up, whispering gentle reminders that she’d love him forever.

                Riza sipped her coffee as she looked out at her birdfeeder, watching a few sparrows dance around the rim as they fought for a spot. Her fingers held the cup closely, feeling the warmth as she held it close to her body. Roy noticed how relaxed she looked, content with the world. Her eyes held a softness in them as if she was lost in a heavenly daydream. He watched her, slurping the milk from his bowl, watching her smile drop just enough to know that she was returning back to Earth. “You never really told me much about being on the front line. I’ve never seen you that angry before. I mean, I don’t hold it against you, and I know you’re sorry, but you were really angry.” She looked from her birdfeeder and gave Roy a concerned gaze. “Even when we were young, you were never really angry like that.” 

                Roy laughed. “Kicking rocks as a kid only hurt your toe.” 

                She giggled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “I mean, were you that angry when you were bogged down and getting shot at?”

                Roy put his spoon down into his empty bowl, chewing on the last of the fibrous cereal. “Well,” he said before swallowing. “I was angry all the time. No one liked that situation, not even Jean or Maes. We all hated it. But getting worked up only makes you vulnerable to the enemy.” 

                Her brows grew together as did her lips. She looked down at her coffee as her eyes darkened. Her thoughts were growing darker. “I remember when I first saw your scar from being shot.”

                That was a dark topic at times. He remembered the first time they had laid together, remembering how her fingers shook over his scar over his side. He had to explain to her the horrors of watching a friend, bleed out while struggling to maintain consciousness himself. He had to tell her how useless he felt as he watched others rush around him frantically, trying to fight the enemy off as well as to save Jean and him. She knew the story. He reached for his own coffee as he let her continue speaking her thoughts. 

                “It really scared me.” She bit her lip as she started to look inquisical, thinking deeply about her next words. “Thinking about it now… I have to think which moment you were more angry about; Being shot, or me sleeping with Jean.” 

                “Difference is,” he replied softly before taking a sip of his dark caffeine. “That I was very much alive when I saw you with Jean. When I was laying in the dirt, screaming at Jean to not die, I wasn’t … I was somewhere else.” 

                She tilted her head. Quizzically, she set her coffee on the table and leaned forward. 

                “I was in your garden, with you.” Roy easily replied with a gentle smile. He brought the warm drink to his mouth taking another sip.

                Riza locked eyes with her husband, looking shocked to hear such a confession. Roy had never told her that confession, and he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t something that ever needed to be said. There were letters to illustrate his feelings for her before there needed to be some story about him dying. 

                “It sounds funny,” he chuckled, admitting that holding in this secret was ridiculous. “I felt so detached from everything and everywhere. Maybe it was all the blood I was losing, or maybe it was because I wanted to be there. But I remember that your hair was so golden, and it wasn’t hot and dry, and there was a breeze that made your hair flow. I remember smelling the lilacs, and the grass as you put lace around a bouquet.” 

                Riza still couldn’t say anything. Roy knew she remembered when that precisely when that moment was. They were young, maybe twelve, and he told her that he loved her for the first time. She had looked up at him, told him he was silly. 

                “That was the girliest part about you; that garden.” He chuckled. 

                She had been so embarrassed as he handed her another flower, with his affectionate words. 

_                 "Why do you think it’s silly,"  _ he had asked her. 

_                 "Because I love you too."  _

                “And that is what got you through?” Riza blinked, coming back from the memory. 

                Roy nodded. “I know it scared you, but it didn’t scare me.” He stood up to get more coffee. 

                “But seeing me with Jean did?” Riza muttered the realization that his biggest fear wasn't dying. It wasn’t physical harm or bullet wounds. It was emotional destruction by her, the one that had saved him while he held his side and shot his pistol at incoming attackers in the trench. 

                “So, you froze  like that just from shock?” Riza picked up their cereal bowls and joined him at the counter.

                He nodded, curling his lips to the side. “I just want to make you happy.” He leaned back against the counter, leaning on his elbows. 

                Roy watched her put the bowls in the sink and make her way back to the table to get her empty coffee mug. She stopped with a giggle, turning to sneak an insinuative glisten in her eye at him. “I’m pretty sure I was happy an hour ago.” 

                Roy snorted as he grinned, but didn’t make an immediate response to her. He only let himself get lost in her eyes. It was an admissible addiction of his, one he had no intention of forfeiting. 

                “Want to go again?” 

                His eyes widened, his eyebrows raised with a naughty idea. He put his cup on the counter and marched over to her side of the table. As was her playful spirit, she instantly turned to make a friendly escape with a boastful laugh. Roy would have none of it. He easily reached out to grab her, pulling her towards him with a loud chuckle. He growled playfully as his arms wrapped around her. She struggled only until she turned to look up at him. Once she was still, he pressed himself against her, his lips tasting her hazelnut creamer on her lips. He picked her up, roughly putting her on the table. 

                “Roy! You’re going to break the table,” she tried to argue with a laugh as his hands ran down her sides, brushing the length of her thigh to her knees. His hands firmly grasped her legs and spread them to step between. 

                “I’ll buy a new one.” He ignored her protests. Instead, his fingers found her ticklish spots, leaning closer to her. “You have always hated this one anyway.” His mouth met hers. They connected rather abruptly, with his rock hard dick pressing into the inside of her groin. They both simultaneously groaned. His hands pressed her from him and down onto the table. It shook as she fell willingly upon it. 

                “If you break this table,” she tried to warn, rubbing her face with frustration as she breathed loudly. 

                “We will move to the counter,” he replied quickly. Roy dropped his sweatpants, wasting no time as he returned his hands to her body. His fingers grazed up her thighs, his lips following with pecks of love. Once his fingers met her hip bones, they tucked into her waistband, tugging intensively at them. “Why are you always so overdressed,” he complained into her leg before kissing closer to her heat. 

                “Society,” she moaned. As they had practiced for years before, she lifted her hips so that he could slip her pajamas from her and expose her to him. 

                He sucked her inner leg with a moan, vibrating her whole area. “Well, society also says we do this in the bedroom, but here we are.” 

                “Damn it, Roy,” Riza half screamed and half moaned. 

                He snickered. “This is a better breakfast than the cereal anyway,” he joked before licking her folds. She was still wet from the shower, still tasting like desire. The buttery substance was a bit salty, from himself, and it made his stomach crave more. 

                “You’re so funny.” She instinctively arched her spine with his teasing. 

                “I hear sausage for breakfast is good too.” He stood up and grabbed her hips. As he pulled her to him, and himself into her, they both noticed the table move and squeak as it skidded across the wooden floor. 

                “Sausage,” she gasped. “That’s no sausage.” Roy leaned over, putting his hands on the table to get a better thrust into her. “That’s a goddamn brat or something… fuck!” 

                He grinned, tightening his abs to get a better angle in her. Her response was immediate. She tightened around him and her hips dropped low to receive him deeper. Roy’s knees about gave away. He didn’t know that he was holding his breath till he choked it out. He didn’t know she was holding her breath till she gasped. He pulled out all the way to his head before slowly diving back into the warmth of his safe place. Again, he flexed, thrusting deep to feel her hips drop, her back arch, a gasp and whine, and a tight grip on his manhood. Her arm stretched out and with the next quick push, as she tried to catch her coffee mug from falling as the table rocked. With a loud drop and cracking sound, it fell.  

                “God,” she turned. 

                “I’ll get it later,” he panted. He watched as with each breath as he slid into her, she matched it. Her hips rolled, meeting his in perfect harmony. Their breathing synchronized, each gasping and moaning with the other. They knew the other, knew what to feel, knew what to hear, all leading to the perfect harmony of their love. They were balanced, rocking back and forth as if they had done this for all their lives past. The sweat that glistened over her belly, shimmering under her navel. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, rolling back into place as they fell apart. His hand climbed with determined purpose to her stomach, running under her shirt to feel her plump breasts. A gentle squeeze earned him a gasp and her a shiver. His thumbs flipped up her shirt, exposing her. It was hard to resist. He dove to take one of her red hard nipples into his mouth. Her walls around his dick spasmed as he sucked, pulling and letting it go with a snap. But Roy did not play favorites. He turned to the other for fair treatment.

                “Roy,” she gasped, hand hitting his shoulder. “Roy!” 

                He ignored her as he continued his slow rhythm with her, sucking roughly with her nipple between his teeth. It honestly seemed like it went on forever, but maybe that was in his head. They were truly meant for each other. This didn’t need words, it didn’t need instructions. They just knew what the other needed. 

                “Roy!” 

                It was a reward for his hard work, her acknowledging his patience and persistence. But it wasn’t just the words. It was the tone, the volume, the gasp before and/or after. It was how she’d growl it through her teeth as her eyes shut, contracting with the rest of her body. He could tell from that alone where she was enjoying his gift to her in the maximum way possible. 

                He groaned, low in his throat, guttural like. She was working hard too. He could taste the salt in her sweat as he licked his way up her throat. With each of his moans and gasps, she tightened around him.  He pressed as deep as he could go, letting her muscles pull him inward. Her legs wrapped around him and her fingers grabbed his shoulders, digging into his skin, as her whole body curled against his. Her legs seemed shook as they tightened and he heard her breathing stop, a light whisper of pleasure escaping her. He was quite the opposite this time. He moaned loudly, with open mouth to her breast, letting the room know that he was giving it all to her. He groaned as if he was punched in the gut, as if everything below was being forcefully ejected. As their muscles loosened and collapsed, his lips met hers with such softness. He wasn’t about to pull out. No. He wanted to keep that connection as long as possible. He kissed her over and over again, feeling her hands rub against his sweat ladened shoulders. “Oh,” he whispered. “Hey…” 

                She giggled as he held himself over her on the table. 

                “I didn’t break the table…” He grinned. 

                “Well,” she patted his arm. “I’ll let you replay this scene if you buy me that new one you mentioned earlier.” 

                He felt himself going limp and he pulled from her as he stood up. He stepped back, leaning against the counter with one arm as he admired the mess on his waist. Riza sat up, they both grinned with such accomplishment at each other. “We’re going to need more breakfast if we’re going to continue this,” he laughed lightly. He pulled over a towel from the counter and wiped the slippery mess from him. 

                “I’m going to need a wheelchair if we’re going to continue this.” Her hand reached up as he tossed the towel to her, catching it easily. 

                “I’d ask if you wanted to go shooting…” Roy was still fighting to catch his breath. “But I’ve been shooting just fine.” 

                “Your puns are weak,” she laughed as she rolled her eyes, tossing the rag back onto the counter. Her body still heaved as she was fighting to catch her breath. Her body sagged, shoulders hunched, as she smirked up at him. 

                His grin didn’t falter. He was leaned back, being held up by his elbows perched on the counter. 

                “I think I’m going to need another shower.” She hopped off the table, stepping towards him. Riza reached out, her fingers starting at his tight abs, rising over his skin to his chest, brushing against his naked form, stopping on his heart . She leaned forward, letting her lips graze his. “But I’ll need some help getting there. 

                He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, captured by her beauty. Her form was perfect in every way. It was smooth, curvy at the hips, with her breasts pressed against his chest. Now her subtle lips whispered it’s taunting desires upon his. No one, not Rebecca, not Vanessa… Not any other woman in his life had ever had this kind of effect on him. He leaned forward to kiss her, just as their lips touch, floating on air, and a silent peck. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I really am.” 

                She ran her hands up his neck to the back of his hair, pressing her naked form against his. “I am too.” 

                Their lips met again, and she moaned quietly. “You’re so good at this,” she murmured and kissed him again. 

                “Only when I’m with you,” he breathed, his lips brushing hers. “Ready for shower round two?” 

                “I suppose.” Riza stepped back and rolled her neck. “I need another second to get my bearings.” 

                Roy didn’t have the patience for that and he bent over, sweeping her up and over his shoulder in one swift motion. 

                “Roy!” She said something else but it was lost with all the laughter. Her feet kicked open air as she imitated a struggle. Her hands tried to hit his back but they were weakened by her fits of laughter. His hold was tight, keeping her wiggles to a minimum. She was stuck. Roy lightly slapped her ass by his head as he jogged up the stairs to their bedroom. 

* * *

                It was just after noon when they found themselves back in bed. She was curled up against him, humming as she twirled her finger in his chest hair. He put a chocolate covered pretzel near her mouth, feeding it to her. She hummed again in happiness, moaning warmly with each bite. His other arm was wrapped around her as they relished the sunlight on them. He tossed a pretzel in his mouth, taking the moment to look down at the top of her head. Her eyes closed as she swallowed her favorite snack and her hair a sexy wet mess from their exercises. He wanted this moment for the rest of his life. Like the first, second, and even the last time, he never wanted to forget the feeling of her hand on his chest or the sound of her contentful sigh. Years from now, he wanted to be able to go back to this moment.  

                “I love you,” she gave his chest a side kiss, breaking him from his thoughts. 

                “I love you too,” he whispered back. “I don’t need anyone to show me that I’m meant for you.” He scrunched over to kiss the top of her head. 

                “Now I don’t ever have to forget,” she giggled. 

                He exhaled heavily as he closed his eyes. He could see her, when they were younger, in the same position. They were in the back end of his truck, watching the stars. Her naked body was curled against his, snoozing lightly. He would have been asleep too if the stars weren’t so vibrant above him. He was lost amongst them. She’d hum into him occasionally, and he’d pull the blanket tighter against them. He did hope then, that years from then, he’d be holding her again like that. It was perfect that he could smell her, feel her, and hear her so content against him. Here he was, years later, and still in love with her as he was at that moment. He always had been. And his anger was because of that fierce love for her. He couldn’t ever let that get in the way of them again. She was right, he just needed to talk to her. They were all right. He reached down to give her another pretzel, hearing her giggle with delight as she took it from his hand. 

                “You know me too well,” she said, chewing the pretzel. 

                “I’ve known you since you were seven,” he added. 

                “Destiny does have it’s strange ways,” Riza yawned. 

                He humphed. “I didn’t know you believed in destiny.” 

                “I don’t….” She trailed off as he felt her breathing slow. 

                Roy chuckled and closed his eyes. He was going to make it all up to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Happy ending? I mean, there is a happier ending to come! But this is the resolution we were all hoping for, right? Don't forget to leave a comment! Thank you for reading.


	16. Picnic in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Rebecca take a stroll through the park after having a day go karting.

                The laughs could be heard all along the trail. He bent over in laughter while he walked beside his girlfriend. The park was mostly empty. If there were people nearby, no one cared or looked for the two. Rebecca scorned at her boyfriend’s mocking, turning to admire the bright fall colors fluttering from the trees to the cold ground. The sun was warm on their faces, and she couldn’t help but smile. The brunette reached over to her water bottle, tossing it at him as if to spray him, and Jean put his hands up and turned away as if he did get sprayed. Rebecca smirked at his reflex and opened the bottle to take a sip. “You don’t have to rub it in,” she snorted at him. “They cheated.” 

                “You lost fair and square,” Jean choked in a laugh. “Rebecca Catalina lost at go-karts.” 

                “They were in cahoots,” she continued to try to defend. She tightened her grip on the white paper sack containing their dinner. 

                “Maybe Riza is just a better driver?” 

                Rebecca started towards a picnic table on the grass. “I freaking hate you,” she joked with a chuckle. 

                Jean followed her, snickering. “That’s okay,” he nudged her shoulder with his own. “I freaking  _ love  _ you.” 

                The picnic table was in the shade, next to some trees. It was a quiet place they could eat their gyros and enjoy the evening together. The grass was still green, long and needed to be cut, while the trees were shedding their summer foliage. Her skirt made the walk a bit brisk, but it was nice not to be plagued by the summer heat. Thankfully, she wore her Levi jacket over her shirt. The rest of the park-goers had light jackets on, including Jean. It was that time of year again. Soon there’d be frost in the mornings, and she’d see her breath when she walked outside in the morning to get the mail. 

                Rebecca set the paper bag down onto the table, jumping up to sit on it, swinging her legs over the end. “It’s good to see them happy,” she said softly as if the words were just between them. “I was really worried about them.” She opened the bag, reaching in to pull out a fry.

                “I was too,” he whispered back, smirking. His hand followed hers. 

                “I know that we didn’t want their relationship so strained, but I have to admit, Jean, I didn’t think that Roy was going to have that hard of a time.” She chewed on another fry as she dug out a wrapped sandwich. “Roy is just too good of a guy.” 

                He nodded. “He is,” he agreed quietly. “I was really excited that I may have not paid as much attention as I should have…” He exhaled heavily, running a hand through his hair. “I thought it was going better with the dates.”

                “I did too,” she admitted. “It’s good to know they aren’t holding it against us,” she laughed nervously. That was the honest truth because it could have ended far worse with their friendship. 

                “They apparently do hold it against us if they are going to beat you at go-karts.” 

                Rebecca hit his chest playfully, unwrapping her gyro. She handed him his sandwich as she gazed affectionately at the man she had spent that last three years with. She took a bite, chewing it contently, a smile on her face, as she continued to look at Jean. He was something she was craving that would never fill her appetite. Her finger reached out starting at the top of his sternum and falling down his chest to his belt. Her eyes followed her finger as she chewed her sandwich. “How did you get this sexy?” Her hand slipped over his shirt, brushing the scar under it. 

                “Practice,” he joked. “I think that yours is natural though.” He took another large bite of his sandwich.  

                She giggled. They could play the compliment game all evening if they wanted. He liked that. He loved to shower her with affection. He could take her anywhere, introducing her as his “sexy girlfriend,” or sometimes “the most beautiful woman in the world.” That was just how he was. 

                “The autumn colors bring out your eyes,” he leaned forward, his lips hovering over hers. They touched, lightly, his nose brushing against hers. Rebecca felt electricity fire though all her limbs, a shiver up her spine. She felt his step closer to her, his thighs touching her knees. She opened her legs in invite him in, and Jean took that moment to claim the space. He grinned, taking another bite of his gyro. “God,” he mumbled with his mouth full. “You have amazing taste, Rebecca.” 

                She laughed, reaching up to wipe the  tzatziki sauce from the side of his lips. 

                “Aw,” he pouted. “I was hoping you’d lick it off.” 

                Instead, she licked the sauce off her finger sensually, raising her eyebrows suggestively at him. Before he could kiss her though, Becca cut him off with her gyro and took another bite, grinning. 

                He finished his sandwich, crumpling the wrapper and throwing it in the paper bag. Jean leaned with his hip against the table and reached into his inner jacket pocket. Rebecca watched his hand give a short jerk to the pack, a few sticks popping out for him to grasp. He lit the end, receiving a satisfying breath of the smoke, and sighing in relaxation. He looked around the park, surely noticing the quiet and seclusion that came with their lunch spot. For Rebecca, the world stopped moving for that moment as pressure swelled in her chest. He was magnificently handsome, stealing what breath she had left in her lungs. He wore an entirely too cocky grin, lips smirked to the side, slowly bringing the so-called “cancer stick” to his lips.  He knew she was admiring him because he looked back at her with a confident grin. Even when he was smoking he was sexy. 

                As she looked at him, she began to think of their relationship. She leaned back on her wrists and stared at the fluffy clouds above her. Like a bunny’s cottontail, the clouds fluffed in circular form. It was nice to stare up at them, dream she was one of them. But then she’d miss Jean, she thought amusingly. He was not a cloud, but a storm on the horizon.  

                After seeing Roy and Riza after the whole incident, she was surprised to see how their friends had reconnected. Surely, there were still going to be bumps. And maybe the two were playing a whole facade, creating a ruse to seem like they were over what had happened, but Rebecca didn’t see that. She saw how they held hands, the way he squeezed hers, the way her handheld his bicep as she leaned against his arm. She saw how the two would glance at each other as if they were hiding a secret, a slight smirk would creep along their lips before disappearing as quickly as it came. _ They must have been having amazing sex _ , she thought. _ Or they are just a perfectly matched couple. _ The whole even caused Rebecca to feel jealous to some extent.  

                “Jean…”

                “Hmm,” he hummed an acknowledgment as he blew blue smoke to the side and away from her. 

                “Do you think we will be as happy as Roy and Riza someday?” She turned her head to look at him as she asked her question. 

                “Do you not think that we are happy now?” He asked as he put his cigarette out on the heel of his shoe. 

                Rebecca hummed as she turned her eyes back to the clouds. “They are so cute,” she admitted to the artful clouds. They were clearly drawn by a child, they were so unique and beautiful. “I have to wonder if we are just as happy?”

                Jean leaned back on his hands to stare up at the clouds with her. “I think we are.” He chuckled. “I think we are a better couple if you ask me.” He stared at the clouds with her before he asked, “Is there a reason why you think we aren’t?”

                She shook her head. “I wonder if we had that kind of fight if we’d survive without friends’ help?” 

                Jean spun back between her legs, pulling himself close to her till their noses touched. She could smell the sweet tobacco in his breath. “What can I do to prove to you that we are hopelessly and desperately in love with one another?” He kissed down her jawline and onto her neck. “The way you scream my name is proof enough to me that we are perfect,” he muttered against her artery. 

                Rebecca laughed as it tickled her. Her hands gently pushing against him; a weak attempt to escape. 

                He kissed back up to her chin before withdrawing from his mischievous acts. “Do you think that only happy people are married?”

                Becca stopped and bit her cheek, tilting her head with that thought. She’d always believed that love was love, and no one needed a piece of paper to say so. Obtaining state recognition of your relationship felt more like an obligation at times. It meant that their love felt more forced, not given willingly. However, Becca also knew that it didn’t mean she was against it. Her eyes gazed up at him, seeing him smile at her, admiring her. “They are just so in love,” she admitted. “I don’t know if I’d credit that to marriage or not, but you can see they love each other enough to keep trying to make things work.”  

                The blue sky seemed to accent his blue eyes perfectly, bringing them out. “Really? Because I was sure that I didn’t know love was so deep and so real until I met you.” It was a strong admitment. His nose flicked up at hers before his lips parted hers and she tasted him. Her tongue licked the tobacco taste from his lips, tasting his saliva as his mouth opened to accept her tongue. He groaned lightly, turning her on, as he pressed against her. “I was going to wait till next week,” he grinned. “And the ring is at home, but I can’t live another damn day without you by my side. You’re the most serious person I have ever committed myself to. Rebecca… But will you marry me?” 

                Rebecca didn’t know how to proceed. The answer was yes, but she thought for the longest time it was Jean that had commitment issues, not her. He was so blatant about his love for her! His face inches from hers with his signature smirk, his eyes eager to hear her say ‘yes.’ There was every reason to say yes. Rebecca loved Jean. She trusted him more than she had trusted anyone else before. He comforted her, was able to calm her anxiety, and when her whole world seemed to be crashing, he stood next to her. Less could be said about previous relationships. It was a simple reason to why she was never convinced that marriage was what she wanted. She wanted to find someone she could love because she loved them. And… she wanted an out when they didn’t love  _ her _ . Jean still loved her. He just made a declaration that he’d always love her. He admitted to already committing to her.  In the second it took her to realize this, she stopped. Her voice breathed the most important question. “When the time comes, if I were to ever ask you to stop having sex with other women… If I wanted us to not swing anymore, would you do that for me?”

                Without a beat, without a second to spare, he replied, “yes.” His eyes never diverted from hers. If she could describe passion, she’d have to show a picture of his gaze right then. No words could be written, but the picture could say everything. Her heartfelt as if it was going to explode. Her face felt hot, her body raging with a fiery desire and certainty. 

                She nodded, fighting back the tears. Her hand reached up, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back down to her. “Every day yes,” she moaned, kissing him powerfully. She was never so sure of anything in her life. Her hands held onto his shirt, never wanting to let go in case it was all a dream.

                It was hard not to notice his excitement as he pressed himself against her. He opened his mouth to breath but her mouth opened to meet his, cutting his reprieve short. Her tongue reached for his in a playful calling. He groaned from deep within his chest, a powerful growl of pleasure. Jean pressed his pulsing erection against her groin. As she felt him pull back their lips were the last to part. “I will do anything for you. Just ask, and you will receive.” She watched his chest heaving, his eyes dilate.

                Becca wrapped her legs around him to trap him from leaving. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to that there was less air between them. She could still smell the lingering scent of his cedar cologne as his head dipped into the crook of her neck. He breathed against her skin, sucking air through his teeth as she grasped the hair on the back of his head in her grip. His breath was hot, his tongue licking up to her ear before nibbling on it gently. 

                “I didn’t think that you were the marrying type,” she gasped in her own desperation for air. It couldn’t fill her lungs fast enough. Her fingers were scratching his scalp as her hips lifted, grinding slightly against his bulging erection which was stiffly placed against her. She rolled her hips against it again, hearing him groan. His hands held her hips firmly, tightly, a clear indicator that he was feeling the frustration of being clothed. 

                “You’re quite the woman,” he breathed as he pulled back as far as her legs would allow. He kissed her softly, shortly, enough for her to get a ‘free sample’ of Jean Havoc. 

                Rebecca’s hands quickly fell, tapering down his shirt to find this belt buckle. The expert experience her fingers made quick work of it, but before she could grasp the button to his pants, Jean’s hands grabbed hers. As she looked up into his light blue eyes, she saw him snickering, clicking his tongue as he shook his head at her. “Now now,” he snickered. “You’re going to have to learn to let me take care of you.” Jean looked far too amused in his own words. “As the man of the house, I do have certain duties that I’m obligated to fill.” 

                Rebecca let out a loud laugh at him. “Do you now?” 

                He nodded pulling her arms above her head and leaning into her so that their noses brushed and his breath tangled with hers before it dissipated into the fall air. “Let me take it from here. Just lay back and relax,” he whispered. He took off his jacket, laying it behind her.

                She did as she was told, falling back onto the table. The sky was worth a daydream gaze, but she knew that there’d be no absent-minded thoughts as he kissed up her leg. No, she was going to get biting her fist as her chest would ache, needing for a long exacerbated moan to release. It wasn’t like she needed to be quiet because the neighbors would bang on the wall. It was because they were in a freaking park! At least in a public bathroom, they wouldn’t receive the nasty charge of indecent exposure. And it thrilled her. 

                “I fucking love you,” she heard him mumble against her inner thigh. She felt his teeth lightly nip her, causing her to involuntarily flinch and reach down to whack his blonde head. 

                “No marks,” she reminded. 

                “None that you will see,” he snickered quietly. His finger pulled her underwear aside and she heard him groan again. “There’s nothing worse than lace panties,” he sighed. “You can see the prize, and still have to unwrap it.” 

                Rebecca continued to laugh, now forgetting the sky was above her. She was about to say something about her thong being dirty when she felt his tongue began to use its secret power against her. It was a good thing that she was laying down. If she had been sitting, she would have fallen back nonetheless. The effect he had on her was immediate and Becca’s back arched to give him better access. He lapped from the bottom up to her clit, where it flicked from her and began it’s slow torturous procedure again. Her arousal was easy to climb, and she knew when she was getting plenty wet when he started sucking on her, inserting his tongue as he did. But Jean was a patient man when it came to artwork, and this was his field of study.   

                “Fuck yes,” she gasped. “Just like that.” 

                “Hmm?” He sucked harder before popping his head about her legs. “Damn, Babe. Your juices are getting in my goatee. My chin is going to smell like you.”

                “Shut up,” she giggled. “You like it.” 

                He groaned against her as he licked up her again. Her hands covered her face as she loudly gasped. He didn’t relent, didn’t give her a chance to compose herself. He patiently coaxed her, not in a rush despite the public setting or the setting sun. Instead, his hands squeezed her thighs, feeling the plump of them, pushing them apart and up so he could get deeper access to his creamy desert. The angle set her to the very ledge, the edge of physical sanity before she was lost in a starry bliss and into a heavenly state. Rebecca held on, whining a quiet beg, whimpering for him to stop. Jean didn’t. There was no struggle, no sign for him to need to stop, only the knowledge that it actually means to not stop. He engulfed her in his mouth, inserting his tongue into her, pressing it up, wiggling it to incite her entrance. The topping on the cake was his finger which pressed nonchalantly at her asshole. 

_                 Boom _ .

                It rushed over her like a grass fire. Every nerve screamed as it traveled up her, them back down to her toes. It made her body tighten, scrunch, as her abs contracted. Still, she could not scream the praises Jean did deserve. Holding it in, held in the pressure that needed to escape. The explosion that rattled her muscles and nerves, her very being, riveted to the last cell. She wasn’t sweating at the beginning, she was when her body collapsed out of exhaustion. 

                “You can’t be tired yet,” Jean chuckled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He stood up reaching out his hands to hers. She didn’t think her arms would even have the ability to reach up to meet his. Instead, she laughed at him and closed her eyes. “Come on,” he encouraged. “I promise I will make it worth your time,” he said gravely. It was his sexy voice. Another shiver of fire spurred from her stomach. 

                Rebecca sat up, grinning at her fiance. Her aching arms reached out to grab his pants and pull him towards her. The grabbed the enlarged bulge in his pants and Jean jumped instinctively with a grin. “Squeeze it,” he ordered quietly, leaning close to her. 

                She felt him pulse in her palm while her fingers caressed over his balls. 

                His hands stayed on her legs, still holding them tightly, as his head fell on her shoulder. “Just reach your hand inside,” he whispered against her neck. “Stroke it.” 

                Rebecca unbuttoned his pants, letting her hand slide in and down his shaft to cup his balls. She felt the vibrations of his groan against her neck and she laughed. “Do you like that?” He moaned into her neck again. “Should I give you a good rubbing?”

                He pulled back, his face flushed. “You can’t get me too excited. What about the main event?”

                “Well,” she whispered into his ear, her legs closing around him. “Maybe you don’t get the main event till later.” 

                He raised his blonde eyebrow and grinned. He wanted to say something else, but her other hand pushed his pants lower so that her grip was firmer around his hardwood. “Bec,” he gasped. “You know how bad I want you?”

                “You know how bad I want to see you come in my hand?”

                “You know what,” Jean asked as he roughly pulled from her, grabbing her hand from him. Rebecca didn’t struggle, only giggled with enjoyment of their playful demeanor. “If you’re going to be my wife, you’re going to have to learn to behave.” His hands held her wrists and he pulled them above her head. “And do what I say,” he said slowly, laced with authority. He stepped between her legs, pulling her arms around his neck before wiggling as close as he could get to put his lips ever so softly on hers. “You’re just going to have to like this. I’m sorry.” His voice was light and innocent as air, breathing his teasing humor on her lips. 

                “What are you going to do if I resist?” She smirked, meeting his eyes, challenging him.  

                Jean motioned for his pants, to pull himself from his boxers but stopped. “I can’t spank you, you like that too much.” 

                “Not as much as you like butt plugs.” 

                “Hey! No one is supposed to know.” 

                “Roy knows.” 

                Jean fall back dramatically, holding his chest. “That was our secret,” he gasped, playing it off as if he was hurt. Her legs still held him her grasp as she snickered. “Well, did he seem bothered by it? If they want to get together again, Roy and I can sneak off to the guest bedroom..” 

                Rebecca let out a loud laugh. She reached for his shirt to pull him to her again. “He did me in the ass and seemed to like it, maybe you two will be a good pair.” 

                “I wonder…” His lopsided grin showed his teeth as he leaned back into her. 

                Becca wrapped her arms back around his neck, sitting up straight to kiss his bottom lip. “You should be wondering about me.” 

                Jean growled lowly, sexily, at her. “I’m wondering if I can get you to make a bit more noise…” His hand returned to his dick, pulling it out and bringing it near her entrance. She was soaked. She could feel it. And her lace panties would do nothing to stop the mess he was about to make. Her head fell back and she forgot her worries as he slipped in with no resistance. 

                “You’re going to get me arrested,” he muttered as he head fell back onto her shoulder. Their bodies were held close. An outsider might actually see just two people in a sweet loving embrace. If either wanted to enjoy the moment, a hug was all they could do right now. 

                “You’re going to have to eventually move,” Becca gasped at him, starting to grab at his shirt. 

                He groaned in return, then snickered. “Don’t tell me what to do. You know that gets me worse.” 

                “And you know that I like to take my time,” she argued with a heavy breath. “But the Jones family and dog are going to want to enjoy the park without us here at any time.” 

                Jean’s hands tightened against her backside as he began thrusting, slowly, building a pace. “My pants feel like they are going to fall down,” he breathed. “God, damn, I can’t stop.” 

                “Don’t you fucking dare stop,” she commanded aggressively into his shoulder. Rebecca moved her crossed legs behind him lower as she tried to help his pants situation. 

                He couldn’t help but laugh, which slightly irritated Rebecca. He was enjoying some humor in all this, while she was nearing completion. If he stopped to laugh, she’d have to start all over, and she’d make him wait till they got home. 

                “And what if I don’t stop,” he pressed into her, deeply and roughly, grunting loudly as he did so. 

                “Jean Havoc,” she warned, clenching herself around him, arching her back, and pulling her head from him. He took advantage of her open neck and rushed to fill that exposed skin with his mouth. He sucked on her artery and she could feel her pulse strengthen in his mouth. His thrusts slowed but became stronger, animalistic grunts verberated against her neck and became deeper and louder. She swore he was hitting the back of her vagina as her hips jerked up to meet him. If he pushed any harder into her, Becca started worrying that he might bruise her. A high pitch squeal was muffled as she tightly sealed her lips. It was unbearable. Her contractions were tighter and tighter without a conscious effort. His hands pulled her tighter, digging into her ass. That was going to bruise. 

                “I can’t stop it,” he warned. “You better come.” 

                It was Becca’s turn to laugh. She chuckled as she lowered her head. He pulled from her neck and they stared intently at each other. “And what if I don’t?”

                “Fuck you,” he chuckled. With that, his pace picked up and his lips hit hers in a passionate embrace. She felt his seed explode into her, the heat sending her into another internal fireworks show. The orgasm before was pitiful compared. 

                “Jean,” she begged, biting his shoulder. 

                “Like that! Yeah,” he praised. 

                It seemed as if wasn't going to stop, and he continued to serve her as he didn’t let up for a second. It was actually increasing as it went on! Her hand beat on his shoulder, the other scratching into his back. 

                “Again, go again,” he ordered roughly. “Again.” 

                And again she came. Her body was unable to comprehend the intensity of it all. The wet smashing sounds only urged her on as a borderline painful shock split through her. Every muscle contracted. She had to stop or her whole body would cramp and seize up. And it could have gone on if she didn’t move her hand to his chest and push him back. “Stop, Jean… Fuck… Stop.” 

                He laughed with clear amusement at his achievement. Becca was sure she was going to hear about him bragging about this for weeks. 

                “I can’t... fucking... move,” she gasped, barely able to talk. Her throat and mouth felt dry. As she fell back, resigning to look back at the sky, Jean grasped her sides. “You’re going to have to carry me,” she joked. His lips pecked her nose with a chuckle and he held her in a sitting position. His eyes had a transparency to them, and his crooked smile earned itself a dimple. Her heart couldn’t stop beating so strongly. “I love you,” she whispered. 

                “Well, Ms. Rebecca. I sure hope so. You already said yes.” He finally stepped from her, putting his flaccid dick in his boxers, pulling his pants up, and tightening his belt. “I’m not sure about you…” 

                “Lick it up,” she joked as she fell onto the table. “My body is killing me.” What she didn’t expect was for him to actually lick her. She jumped with a violent reflex and laughed, looking down at his blonde hair. 

                “What,” he grinned. 

                “I’m sensitive down there!” 

                “I guess that’s my bad.” He turned back to suck at her, kissing and licking the side of her leg. 

                Her arm waved at the white bag with the garbage in it. There were a few paper towels in there. “Jean… Just hand me a napkin.” 

                He muttered something about not being fun but complied. 

                Truth be told, Rebecca was completely head over heels for Jean Havoc. There was nothing in the world that could ever compare to him. And as he helped her to her feet, even offering her a piggy-back ride the rest of the way home, she found herself needing to kiss him for the rest of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! Two chapters to go!   
> So, they are getting married. Isn't that sweet? I know. We had to make up for the angst. :D I'm sure you are all knowing what is going on next. I'm sorry it's too predictable at this point. I'm glad we had your attention a few chapters ago! haha. None the less, the next chapters are sweet and satisfying. Let us know what you think. Your comments are fuel for us!   
> Thank you for being readers! See you next week.


	17. Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Rebecca are getting married!!! Roy and Riza reconnect as a couple.

                He padded down the hall to the bedroom, his socks quieting his steps on the hardwood floor, peeking in the room before entering it. Riza had put on a simple skirt and a beautiful red top with ruffles down the front of it, accenting her plump breasts. She acknowledged his arrival with a short glance and a smirk, continuing her task of putting in her silver hanging earrings. Roy leaned against the doorway so that he wouldn't fall as he took in her golden hair and her slender form. Her hair was pulled from her face, pulled into a clip, with her light curls draping down to the middle of her shoulders. The skirt was loose, which was fine, but still accented her rear enough to keep his eyes lingering there longer than he should have. Leaned over, applying her mascara, he hummed his appreciation. He bit his bottom lip, grinning with a groan. She waved her hips at him, smiling back through the mirror. 

                It was a struggle to hold himself back. With a few quick steps, his hands found her sides as if they were drawn magnetically. Their bodies connected, communicating an unspoken desire. It was hard to keep his hands off her lately, and her waving her sweet ass at him made it worse every day. She wanted him just as badly. He was mesmerized by every little act of hers, from the way she held her fork, to her napping on the couch with her feet in his lap. He couldn’t keep his hands off her most days, struggling to get home faster and leave later, just so he could kiss her a second longer. He wanted to continuously bury his nose in the crook of her neck, taste her earlobe, and hear her sigh. And maybe it was his fault, to begin with. Hormones were something not to be trifled with. 

                “You’re going to make us late,” she giggled, wiggling against him. 

                The act made his knees weak and his stomach burn with desire. “I beg to argue that,” he murmured into her hair. “We’d be on time if you didn’t look so delectable.” 

                “I’m not a dessert,” she scoffed. 

                “Too bad,” he sighed, pulling her away from the mirror. “I love to eat dessert first.” The slight waft of her perfume made his mouth water. 

                Riza laughed as her hands found his chest. Weakly, she held him away as he leaned in. There was no real intention behind it. He knew. Her palms only pressed against him to stop him from having everything he wanted so easily. Roy felt his heart beat faster with her laugh. He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers, kissing her, licking her lips, tasting the coffee from her tongue.  

                “Roy, I still have to do my makeup.” She hit his chest softly and tried to turn from him. 

                “You look amazing as you are,” he whispered to her. “You just need one of these.” He pressed forward, placing a soft but lasting kiss on her lips, before withdrawing with a smirk. “There, now you’re complete.” 

                Riza rolled her eyes, rolling her lips inward. “Thing is,” she poked him in the chest. “They wear off, so you’re going to need to keep those coming.” 

                “Tough job. But I will do it for you.” Roy let go of her to go back into the bedroom and find some socks. 

                “Roy, you better behave yourself,” Riza warned from the bathroom. “No inappropriate jokes! Not everyone needs to know they are swingers.”  

                He chuckled, realizing how many jokes could be made. “But I promise to behave.” He looked up as he ran his hand through his hair to see his wife come through the doorway. His pants grew tighter as she floated to the dresser and reached for a bracelet. Her hair was pulled up into an ornate clip, her bangs though casually swept to the side. Her lips shined with the gloss that she had applied, and the little makeup that she did wear was soft and subtle. It brought out her natural glow, the raw Riza Mustang. 

                She walked easily over to him, brushing a hair off her shirt. “Well, if you’re going to cause trouble, I can put my boots on now. This way I can kick your ass while we’re there.” It was her turn to kiss him, smirking at her insinuation. Roy didn’t move, nor felt threatened by her little threat, as she gave a short peck to his cheek. He felt her breath as she receded from him, retreating with a mischievous glint in her eye. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. 

_                 It’s going to be a long night. _

                “Thankfully,” she said as she slowly made her way to the door. “We don’t have to work tomorrow. That means we can sleep in.” 

                “There will be no sleeping,” he muttered, his gaze prowling upon her. He got up, grabbing his silver watch from the dresser and put it in his pocket. Roy felt her hand between his shoulders and turned to grin at her playfully. 

                “I need sleep,” she reminded gently. “So we better-come home early.” She gave a sharp slap to his ass before walking out the door, his eyes lingering on her backside. As she walked by him, a waft of pheromones hit him like a wave and his body jolted with a physical need to please her. She glowed, radiant and bright, and Roy couldn’t help but be drawn to her like a moth to a light. His hands found their way to her, even if she was walking by. His arm would stretch out just to feel her alluring aurora. It was going to be a long night. 

                The wedding was as casual as was the couple. Rebecca specifically wanted it relaxing, which surprised most of her friends because everyone imagined her having the most lavish and eccentric wedding. Roy imagined a small theme park, carnival games, and such. He knew she liked to play games. He was even disappointed not to see a kickball game or a volleyball game set up. "Badminton," Becca joked back. "Classy event, classy games."  However, she insisted that it be close family and friends, a small ceremony, and a more dignified reception. Roy wasn’t planning on slicking his hair back or putting on a tie. A collared shirt with the top button let loose would work. If Jean wasn't even dressing up in a full tux, there was no one that could convince him to dress up as well. 

                Through arrays of pink and white lilies, it was joyous to see the two unify together with their sweet “I dos.” And as promised, Roy did his best not to make swingers jokes the whole time, though it wasn’t like he didn’t want to. When asked if he was part of Jean's party or Rebecca's, he could only reply that he was Jean's friend but knew Rebecca rather well. That earned that step on the foot. 

                As he sat in his seat, listening to Jean propose his vows to Rebecca, he reached out to take her hand with a squeeze. He looked to his right, staring at the woman who he planned his future with. His past was full of her, from them catching frogs to pretending to be pirates with sticks as swords, to sitting in a tree and wishing they were somewhere else, love letters, best friend letters, kisses, and to watching red sunsets together. Their lives had been intertwined from the moment he met her, only reaffirmed when he met her again in that bar. The vows tuned out as he mouthed that he loved her, Riza mouthing it back before dropping her head to his shoulder. He could only see his future with her. He would take the fights and the tears, the late nights of crying babies and every dirty diaper. He would take the moments in bed, the peaceful part before the sun has fully risen, and the breakfasts in bed. He'd welcome it all, as long as it was with her. 

                The casual setting made it easy for Roy to practice his worst habit, watching and practicing wallflower tactics. Although he should have been more conversational, he allowed himself to recede from the main party and drink his beer while watching his wife do all the work of talking. It was probably better to sit farther from her, doing his best to keep his drool in his mouth and his boner at ease. 

                “Hey.” 

                Roy turned his head to see Maes come up to him holding two beers between his fingers, holding them up for Roy to take one. “Thanks,” he grinned. He had his daughter resting on his shoulder, an arm under her to hold her against him. “When did you get tasked with …” He gestured to all of Maes. “Child duty?”

                Maes chuckled lightly, trying not to wake his daughter. He swayed gently side to side, patting her back. “When she was born.” He took a drink of his beer. “I’d take it every day if my dearest wife would let me.” He turned to the crowd and pointed towards Riza. “I hope you’re ready for it.”

                Roy laughed lightly and looked back at the crowd. Jean was proceeding to dance with all his nieces at once, looking more like a game of ring around the rosey than dancing. Rebecca speaking with her mother and aunt, holding a genuine smile. The men found Gracia sitting down by herself, which was odd to Maes. However, she was sitting back, legs crossed, and drinking water as she also seemed to be watching the crowd. Maes made the comment that she was probably seeing things they didn’t. Riza was drinking a soda, talking rather expressively to a gentleman, her fingers and arms waved in the air. Roy and Maes weren’t sure what she could be telling, and Maes joked it was she was illustrating Jean’s family tree… or sex history. Each was equally large. By this point the crowds had settled to their tables, waiters delivering more alcohol than food, and the dance floor had thinned. It was plain to how little Elicia was tired, she had ruled the dance floor for at least an hour. Maes’ complained his feet hurt, and Roy complained that the shrimp and scallops were gone.  

                Jean stopped dancing with the young girls at the end of the song and followed them off towards Gracia who waved with a gentle smile.  

                “He better keep his hands off Gracia,” Maes joked. 

                Roy chuckled as he grinned facetiously at his friend. “The only dance she will remember is the one with me.” 

                “Why aren’t you dancing with Riza? Usually, you two like to dance.” Maes always was one for observations. 

                Roy shrugged as he rolled his neck. “I danced with her at the beginning. I’m waiting for the right song to end the night with.” 

                “You mean  _ she’s  _ waiting for the right song?” The two men turned their heads to see Jean pulling a cigarette from his pocket and putting it between his lips. He looked surprisingly relaxed for being the groom. Roy wondered if it was the alcohol or the small crowd. He stood with his knees relaxed, resulting in a less stiff posture. A hand rested in a pocket of his dark trousers, the other pulling the cigarette from his lips after a smoky inhale. “By the way, Maes. Your wife said that you are a lousy dancer.” 

                Maes snorted at his friend. “My feet are killing me,” he grumped. “You’d imagine they’d make comfortable shoes for dancing.” He patted his daughter’s back and swayed his body slowly side to side. 

                “I think most of this crowd is your family.” Roy nodded towards the crowd with his observation. “I thought it was supposed to be family and  _ friends _ .” 

                Jean waved his finger at the crowd. “I told my mom and dad, only my sisters and brother. I don’t want to deal with my whole family.” He ran his other hand through his hair. “Every God damn mother fucker showed up.” 

                Roy laughed but Maes instantly hushed him and pointed to his sleeping daughter. 

                “If you didn’t want any of them,” Maes turned to Jean. “Then why even have a reception.” 

                Jean pointed towards Rebecca. “Some things I can’t avoid. I’d rather be elsewhere, like on a train to Xing. I booked a few days at this luxury resort with hot springs, a spa, and enough sun and drinks that I may not come home.” 

                Maes’ shoulder nudged Roy’s. “Meaning Rebecca might not come home.” 

                The three of them chuckled. 

                “Did you congratulate her yet?” Jean looked at Roy as he nodded towards his new wife. “Poor Maes here was stuck to his wife’s arm while they talked.” He grinned at the only bearded member of the group. “I’m sure you heard the story three times of how I proposed to her.” 

                Maes groaned. “I’ll wake her up if I have to hear it again.” He pointed to his daughter. “This whole party will suffer.” 

                Roy ran his hand through his bangs. “I’m sure I’ll make my way over there eventually. Or she will get here.” 

                “Are you avoiding her?”

                “No,” Roy nodded in the other direction. “I’d rather stand here was watch my wife. I can’t take my eyes off her. If I get close, I don’t think my hands will stay off her either.” 

                “God damn man,” Jean moaned. “You have a disease.” 

                “The only cure is her…” 

                “Get it while you can.” Maes turned to Roy. “Come five months and you will no longer be her main attraction.” He then stopped rocking and grinned. “Except me… Gracia and I...” 

                “Erg,” Jean and Roy moaned collectively, covered their face with a palm. 

                “Jean, this is a great reception.” He stuck his hand out to shake Jean’s. “Congratulations to the both of you.” 

                “Thanks, Roy.” 

                With the quick goodbye, he departed the group of loners in the corner and made his way to Rebecca. He tried to keep an eye on his wife, but she had moved to grab another couple of olives and some cheese from the food area. Her eyes met his for a moment and Roy felt his breath catch in his throat, a choking feeling that resulted in him quickly clearing his throat with a rough cough. His mouth salivated, his tongue licked moistened his bottom lip as he gave a dirty thought of his face between her thighs. It had to be a quick thought. Erections in dress pants were too obvious. He’d say bye to Rebecca, grab Riza, and they’d have their one dance before escaping into their bedroom. 

                “Roy!” 

                He grinned as Rebecca reached out, wrapping an arm around his midsection and pulled him into a side hug. “Hey Becca,” he replied casually. 

                “About time you came and said hi!” She was obviously a bit drunk. He would have expected the opposite from the newlyweds. It made him curious if she was more nervous than Jean, or she was more celebratory. Roy and Maes both knew that Jean was far from sober, but he was not as loose and giggly as Becca. 

                “Sorry,” he grinned. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze in return. “I had to listen to the way Jean proposed to you from Maes.”  _ Best way to avoid that disaster! _

                “Oh,” she waved a hand at her little crowd of girls. “I’m sure he exaggerated.” Her hand turned to pat his chest as she pulled from the hug. It was probably meaningless, but it was easy to feel she was feeling a bit flirtatious. He didn’t mind a little physical affection from her. That was just how she was, and they had become very close friends. His secret was that he felt he was better friends with her than with Jean, but he’d never admit this. It’d make Riza laugh and Jean pout.    

                “You do look lovely,” Roy complimented. “And the wedding was beautiful. I see that you planned it around your wedding dress.” 

                “I am the star attraction.” She winked up at him. 

                “Shame,” he looked around before leaning close her to. “There's no mini-golf or go-karts.” He whispered closely to her ear, just so she could hear. 

                Rebecca brushed a stray hair from her face rising on her toes a little to kiss Roy on his cheek. “Too bad you won't be invited to the baby shower,” she whispered back with a wink. “The baby will learn to accelerate through the turn like a pro in the womb.” She turned to greet a taller man, towering over everyone at the party. He bowed respectively, sporting a lavish mustache and an elegant suit. “Roy, have you met Alex?”

                Roy shook his head and extended his hand. Alex’s hand drowned his in a firm handshake. “Good to meet you.” 

                “Alex is an old friend of mine. He’s a travel agent. He helped organize our honeymoon.” 

                “It was my pleasure.” His voice was deep, happy in tone and rhythm. He smiled down at Roy. “If you ever want to take a cruise or a trip south, let me know. I will treat you like family!” 

                Roy nodded. “Thank you. That’s generous of you.” 

                “You are very welcome, Roy,” he nodded, his golden mustache smiling. 

                "Are you still doing sculptures? I remember seeing some of your art in a show last year." Rebecca tapped his muscular shoulder. 

                "I have, but not as much as I would like. Armstrongs have always been sculptures! It's a talent that has been passed down for generations! However, I have to admit that work has demanded more attention than I'd like." 

                Roy laughed. "God, isn't that the truth."

                “I don’t mean to be rude,” he smiled. “But they just brought out another bottle of that champagne. Can I get you a glass, Mrs. Havoc?”

_                 Mrs. Havoc _ . It had a beautiful ring to it, making Roy grin. 

                “No, thank you. I want to be able to recognize my husband when I go home.” 

                Roy laughed loudly before drinking the last of his beer. He turned to put it on a table, catching another glance at Riza. She was talking with Jean, laughing and waving her hand in the air. He smirked, wondering what she was telling him. She was having a good time, whatever it was. Her smile grew, mouth opening, as she laughed, her hand pushing Jean’s shoulder as he grinned back at her. He wouldn’t argue their closeness mainly because he had a perfect view of her ass, which was tilted to the side, demanding his attention. It was almost like she  _ knew  _ he was looking.  

                 “But,” Becca said louder. “I think it’d be a let down if you didn’t have a dance with the bride.” 

                The other girls snickered but Roy didn’t even flinch. Without a pause, he stuck his arm out, leading her to dance floor. Straightening his posture, Roy held his hand out and his other hand on the crook of her back, stepping into the rhythm. Rebecca’s hand firmly grasped his, mostly laying her hand on his front shoulder, but let it slide up to the back of his head. It was a lively song. It was far from being considered a “hugging dance” as Riza would call it. Roy would still enjoy it. He focused on her brown eyes, stepping carefully around to avoid stepping on her dress. 

                Rebecca sighed loudly. She rolled her eyes with a smirk and Roy couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “What,” he asked. 

                “I was hoping it would be a slower song,” she giggled. He felt her fingers feel his shoulder under his suit.

                “I’m sorry to disappoint,” he joked back, showing his confident grin. “We don’t want your newlywed husband to accuse me of something now do we?”

                Both knew that Jean would never get “jealous.” Roy especially knew he was safe even if it was a slower song. He expected him instead to dance with Riza and try to get Roy worked up instead. As they pivoted across the wooden floor, Roy looked at all the other faces smiling and mingling with one another. He wondered how many of them were swinging partners or former partners of the wed couple? There were a few people he didn’t know, however, he blamed himself for being seclusive for that. There was a decent chance that there weren’t that many. Would they actually invite other partners to their wedding? He chuckled in his head. How many knew about him and Rebecca and Jean and Riza?  _ Okay. Maybe there are more than we’d guess _ . 

                Becca must have known he was spacing out. She smirked as she used her fingers to bring his gaze back to her. “What are you thinking?”

                He shrugged. “Just seeing all the people that love you two. Wondering how many you have slept with.” 

                Rebecca laughed, pulling him closer even with the quicker steps of the dance. “Rob. He was fun. But Jean didn’t like his girlfriend at the time.”

                Roy blushed, looking towards ‘Rob.’ 

                “But I don’t dance with Rob. He steps on my feet. You’re my favorite.”  

                “I promise next dance we can steal together will be slower,” Roy whispered softly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

                Roy held her closer as he lead her through a few more steps as the song began its final verse. “He better be good to you,” he whispered into her ear. “If he’s not…” 

                “If he’s not, my brother will be happy to go after him.” She patted his back reassuringly. “That’s if he survives what I do to him.” 

                Roy laughed loudly as the song ended. “I will keep that in mind.” He kissed her cheek again and lead her from the dance floor. “Thank you for the dance, Rebecca. Congratulations again.” 

                He went to look for his wife next. He was ready to go home. He still wanted to have enough energy when they got home. He had his own plans. Looking around, he could see Maes and Gracia getting ready to leave, Gracia now holding Elicia as Maes packed up a bag. Jean’s parents were leaning together, swaying in their seats to the song. The room softened and slowed as it’s joyful and exciting energy to a calm collective of friends and family. His gaze turned back to the dance floor to see Jean’s blonde head bend down to Riza’s.  _ He thinks he’s so sneaky, _ Roy chuckled. 

                Jean couldn’t have the last dance with Riza. Roy walked casually through the thinning dancers to hit Jean’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “Hey,” he said with a grin as Jean stopped to look at him. “I was hoping to dance with the prettiest girl here. Do you mind?”

                Jean looked back to Riza, throwing a thumb at Roy. “You want to dance with this hooligan?” 

                Riza laughed loudly. “I think I can manage,” she joked back. 

                Jean reached out, shaking hands with Roy before patting his shoulder. “She’s tiring me out anyway. Tapping you in, Bro.” 

                He rolled his eyes at his friend before pulling his darling wife into his arms. “I was hoping to hold you a bit close tonight,” he whispered to her, craftily swaying her. 

                “You’d be close if you’d stand by me while I visit with everyone,” she sneered gently. “You have to be so anti-social.” 

                He scoffed and pulled her closer. He wanted to smell her, burying his nose in her hair. Their hips swayed, easily arousing him. He grinned, hearing her snicker, mentioning quietly that she completely approved of his need for her. “It’s hard to not get worked up with you being so Goddamn beautiful,” he whispered back to her.  Of course, he was getting worked up and he was hoping that she’d feel it. He wanted her, and only her, to know how beautiful she was and the lascivious reaction that she was causing. 

                “So do you,” she put her head on his shoulder. “You are so freaking sexy in everything you do. Do you know what you’re doing to me right now? I have seven different ways we could have sex and come back to the party. I shouldn’t have worn a skirt,” she giggled. “It’s only making it easier for me to come up with ideas.” 

                It made him pulse madly in his pants. He was going to have to be thinking of his grandmother after this dance to be anywhere appropriate. “I’m sure you have an idea of your effects on me,” he moaned. “Though, I’ll be disappointed after…” Roy let his hand drift lower down her spine and press her hips closer to his. “The three times a day will eventually come to an end.” 

                “Probably for the best.”

                “Yeah. I’m out of sick days,” he sighed. He turned her with a smooth step. Most of the songs, besides a few, were instrumental. It was good background music if anything. Yet the song that he had cut in on was especially beautiful. Where he didn’t especially listen to the tune of others, this one seemed louder and much more distinct. He was devoting it to memory in his heart, never to forget how her forehead felt against his shoulder, the way his hands felt against her back, or the light steps that guided them. He felt that he had heard the song before, but couldn't place it. “This song is very beautiful. Reminds me of you.” He chuckled. “Sounds generic, I know. But remember the day we got caught in the rainstorm at the amusement park?” He whispered into her hair as he rubbed his nose above her ear. “You looked so freaking beautiful with your hair all wet. Then we went back to your apartment and took a hot shower…” 

                “And you made tea,” she whispered back. “You burnt it,” she giggled against his chest. 

                “I didn’t burn the popcorn,” he tried to redeem himself. 

                “No,” she looked up at him, pulling back so that he could properly kiss her. Roy didn’t wait for a second as his lips grazed hers, tentatively licking her bottom lip. “And you kept me warm all through the movie.” 

                “It was perfect,” he breathed onto her before kissing her again. 

                “You should know the song,” she raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve heard it before.”

                Roy shook his head. “It sounds familiar…”

                Riza laughed softly. “It’s  _ Can’t Help Falling in Love with You _ . It’s the most generic love song ever.” 

                He snorted. “There are no lyrics. That’s cheating.” 

                Now was her turn to show off. “It was composed by Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore, and George Weiss.” Then she had to twist the knife a little. “First sang by your favorite Elvis Presley.”  

                “How do you know this?”

                “I’m a music teacher,” she giggled. “I know music.” 

                “You should be a dancing teacher,” he complimented. 

                “Ah,” she patted his chest and stopped moving as the song slowed to an end. “Only a gentleman should know how to dance. The right girl will follow his lead.” 

                He let his lips fall on hers, kissing her as if he was kissing a summer flower. He wanted to ravish her, taste her, make her moan with the utmost passion. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want this flower’s petal to fall off in his own desires. “You must be the right girl then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! One chapter to go! Well... Epilogue... Can't believe we did this!   
> Did anyone catch the secret?   
> Rando and I want to thank you readers SO VERY MUCH for reading and encouraging us on. We love the interaction with all of you and cherish the fact that you enjoyed our little... fic... All from a prompt for a one shot. (Went a little overboard)   
> I feel that we can wait for the epilogue, just so we don't have to end it next week... It can end... 3 weeks from now... Haha. Anyway!   
> Don't forget to hit Rando and I up on Tumblr. @snowdog49 and @random-rave


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet Epilogue everyone deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Chapter 18. The Epilogue. A sad and yet... satisfying end...

           Song for this chapter can be heard [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Jq4WWh3EKkxRfwAHiAMcS). Enjoy. 

* * *

 

    Roy could not ask for a better day. He wasn’t wearing a button-up collared shirt, no tie, no slacks, nothing in the least bit of city life requirements. The air was cool and crisp as the breeze blew through his bangs, tickling his forehead. He could smell the lakewater, musk, and mud. The sun hid behind clouds, peeking from them from time to time to warm the two men perched on the bank. The fishing pole was held with loose fingers, lazily and without any intention. His body felt the same. He’d be content with abandoning his pole to lay back in the grass and close his eyes. The red bobber at the end of his line gently rolled over the waves and the cattails on the edges waved in the breeze. Two children splashed the waters between the grasses, laughing heartily as they pulled handfuls of mud from the water. He watched them, wondering if they’d ever catch the frog they’d been chasing. For a moment, the frog was forgotten and mud was thrown from one child to the next. Their laughter rang through the countryside, followed by their father’s call for them to stop getting muddy. 

                His obsidian irises turned further to watch the figure above the two golden-haired rugrats. In blue summer dress, speckled with yellow flowers, she sat on the grass with a small black and white pup in her lap. She stood slowly, rubbing her extended stomach with a tired smile. The young dog yipped sharply before darting towards the kids. All of nature was forgotten as he watched her bend over to the children and pointing towards the cattails. The eldest reached over, pulling one and breaking it off. He waded back to Riza and handed her plant. She showed Roy this trick when they were younger. It brought a childish smirk to his face as she pressed her thumbnail into the felt like ‘tail.’ The end exploded, seeds rupturing into the air like fur and the two children gasped in astonishment. 

                “Now they are going to be muddy and covered in seeds.” 

                Roy snorted a laugh. “Being a kid is so hard, isn’t it.” 

                The young man sitting next to him sighed. He shook his golden bangs from his face. “It’s hard being me when their mom sees them. I will just have to spray them off with a hose when we get back.” They were easily tiny replicas of the outspoken artist. Edward was proud of them and in the few days that they’d been visiting, he’d seen their father allow them to run wild and get away with most of their antics. However, the credit to holding the house together would go generously to Edward’s wife, and childhood friend, Winry. He’d never seen someone so patient, with a third child on the way no less. It was a great surprise to find out she was a mechanic. She had a big shop to the side one could fit a whole tractor inside! Her specialty, or her favorite, was classic cars. According to Edward, she was one of finer mechanics in the region, if not in Amestris, but loved her home in Resembool too much to leave. “She’s the main income for the family,” Ed admitted. “She makes quite a bit of money traveling to other farms and fixing things in Resembool. Some bring their classic cars in from all over because she can make custom parts for older cars that aren’t made anymore. It’s impressive.” 

                That meant that Ed was a stay at home dad, with an art hobby. “I really wanted to do some bronze castings. I have a few things in mind. But bronze is a bit expensive right now. I have been looking for scraps, but not having any luck.” 

                Edward had been an intern and a lower level graphic artist at the firm Roy was a manager at. He’d consider the man a prodigy and Roy was quite disappointed when he left. He held great potential. He did, however, have an attitude problem at the time, and the higher-ups and he did not get along. Instead, Edward had become a rather popular artist, specializing in sculpture. The firm’s loss, not Ed’s. He was making a name for himself and Roy felt proud to have taught him just a few things while he was under his watch. 

                “I did debate doing one in copper, but I’m afraid the metal will be too soft.” 

                “You could do steel,” Roy said as he took a swig of his beer. “Maybe throw an acid wash on it to get the color.” His eyes continued to watch Riza laugh with the kids. She was incredibly beautiful. He wished a photo could capture her smile the way he saw it. A camera wouldn’t have done him any good without being able to capture the wisp of her vibrant blonde hair or catch the subtle blush that she wore. That emotion was lost to anything but his eye. He’d have to seal it with her laugh in his heart. 

                “I thought about it,” Ed nodded, scratching his growing blonde beard. He’d grown his hair out long, pulling it back into a ponytail. Roy had admitted upon arrival that he was sporting the artist look rather well. Ed continued to talk about his next project, a piece done for a library in the south. He was going to have to weld the pieces in at the library and was trying to figure out how large he could make it at home. 

                Roy wasn’t listening attentively anymore. His eyes continued to watch Ed’s two children as they picked flowers and handed them to Roy’s summer maiden. The black and white puppy pounced at a grasshopper at her feet before looking up at his wife with a tail wag. She bent over as much as her extended stomach allowed, holding her back, graciously accepting the flowers before the kids bounced along to their next idea, the puppy following with an excited bark. She looked back and smiled at her husband. Her hand rested on her stomach. It made his heart flutter, losing its rhythm.

                “You daydream a lot, don’t you?”

                Roy blinked and turned back to his friend. “Huh?”

                 Ed wore a youthful, ear to ear grin. “You excited?”

                Roy raised an eyebrow. “About…” 

                With a nod towards Riza, he replied, “The baby. You can borrow one of my kids for a free trial type of thing. Get used to the constant whining and asking for mommy. It’s like I’m not even good enough for them,” he joked, shoving his shoulder into Roy’s. 

                Roy chuckled as he waved his hand with a decline of Ed’s offer. “We’re getting broken in by her puppy. Hayate is quite attached to her. He doesn’t really care for me either.” He shrugged, lifting the pole, watching the fishing line snap from the water rippling the serene mirror. “We are excited. It took long enough.” 

                “It’s worth it.” Ed yawned. He tested his line as if to also see if his line was connected to the bobber. “But if we don’t catch anything, Winry is going to make us eat veggies again. I guess we’re going to have to put a worm on the hook.” 

                They began to reel their hooks in. “You know,” Roy said casually as he lifted his hook from the water. “Now that I have a kid on the way, I was thinking of growing some facial hair too.” 

                Ed raised his eyebrow. “You going to grow a beard?”

                “I have a baby face,” he sighed. “I’m over thirty and I still look too young.” 

                “I grow a beard because I’m too lazy to shave,” Ed chuckled. “And Win likes it.” He stroked it as if touching it gave him knowledge and power.

                “I was thinking more of a mustache…”

                Ed took a hard look at Roy. He could tell Ed was imagining him with a mustache for a minute. “You thinking fu man chu, biker, or a pencil-thin?”

                Roy felt his lip as he spaced out at his waving bobber. “I don’t know… Just anything to make me look more dignified.”  

                Ed quickly shook his head. He reached back into his bag before shooting him down. “Naw. You’d look ridiculous. Worm?”

                Roy moved his pole so that Ed could reach his hook. “Yeah… That’s what Riza said too.” 

                There was no reason to rush anywhere, or even have a caring thought while getting sunburnt on the lakeside or watching his wife fall asleep on his shoulder under the trees that surrounded it. There was a real joy in playing with Ed’s kids during the day and drinking bourbon at night with Ed on the porch. Resembool was turning out to be more and more like their dream location. Silver ripples whipped across the tall wild grass as Winry poured strawberry lemonade for the four of them. He watched as Ed walked around the edge of the house with his daughter screaming in front of him as she ran away, and his oldest under his arm. Chickens screeched, clucking madly as the girl made a rapid dash towards them. This was the country life. 

                “This is what you have to look forward to,” Winry smiled with a light giggle. 

                “I’ll put you out on the laundry line if you keep that up!” 

                They looked over to see Ed’s daughter make another dash from him. 

                It wasn’t something that Roy was worried about. Parenting wasn’t going to be easy, but what he saw was love. Ed loved his children, and his threats were empty. He was a great dad and Roy hoped that he could be that for his child too. He stood up, brushing his pants off before walking calmly over to the children. The golden-haired girl ran to him, hoping to hide behind him, but Roy picked her up, throwing her into the air. She laughed squealed with happiness. Ed’s son was hanging off his father’s arm, trying to climb onto him. With the chickens finding a hiding place, and Riza’s puppy chasing the children, the four wrestled in the grass. 

                As the sun began to set, after dinner, Roy took his wife’s hand and they took a stroll along the country roads. Black Hayate followed after them, bouncing along as he followed. There wasn’t a need for words, there was nothing to say. They took their time, taking in the moment together, a much needed rest for the two of them. Hayate leaped after the fireflies, wagging his tail as he played. The evening crickets sang from the long pasture grass. A horse reached over a fence to get at the grass on the other side, shaking its head as the two strolled near. Hayate was cautious about the large animal and Roy reached down to pick him up. It snorted with Riza’s hand reaching out for it but made no effort to leave. Instead, it showed curiosity in the puppy, the two of them sniffing each other. Roy watched as her hand ran up its face a few times before she was content with moving on. It was like watching an angel, her hand gliding up and down the face. She was no stranger to horses, nor was he. Her neighbor had a few and she’d gotten caught a few times out there feeding them affectionately. Her hand fell down the cheek and jaw of the horse before she walked away. The sheep in another field had gathered closely, settling down for the night. The only noise that could be heard was the chewing sounds that they continuously made throughout their life. In the distance, a dog barked but Hayate was getting too tired to bark back. 

                And with the sun setting over the rolling hills, Roy took the moment in with his family. The evening couldn’t have been more perfect. It wasn’t the gentle breeze through his hair or the smell of hay. It wasn’t the bright colors of the sunset or the wispy clouds that turned pink. It was her gentle sigh, the warmth of her hand with his. It was the way she leaned her head on his shoulder and how she rubbed her stomach with gentle care. It was the way her brown eyes had lightened from a dark walnut to a caramel. There was a dimple in the corner of her smile, where she gave away her honest enjoyment of his company. Long ago, under the stars, he remembered seeing that dimple. Her blonde hair was cut short, but her laughter was not. He told stories of the stars while her hand encompassed his. “I’m going to miss you,” she had whispered to him. He stopped gazing into the vastness of the night sky, to gaze into the eternal brown, the solid color that held him firmly to the ground. She smiled then, a little dimple forming. 

                Riza was a natural mother by the way she hummed with Hayate rolled onto his back in her arms, her gentle fingers running up and down his belly, soothing him into sleep. It was surreal. He never envisioned his future like… this. It was picturesque, cinematic, in a way. It was a happy ever after that everyone deserved but he had earned. They both earned it. Neither was going to be perfect in their relationship, and life was turbulent in nature. But if anything in the past year has taught them love and patience it was swinging. They felt closer. He could tell her his anguish, and she could explain her feelings, both freely and without judgment. Maybe it had always been that way, but now it was confirmed. 

                The house was quiet when they got back, a few lights still on. Ed was sleeping with his head back, snoring lightly, on the couch. A book was falling out of his hands. Roy peeked over and found his daughter curled tightly against him. “That,” he whispered to Riza. 

                She peered around her husband. 

                “That is what I look forward to.” 

                She grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I promise you,” she whispered back. “What precluded that was not as serene as the result.” 

                It didn’t mean that he didn’t want it. Riza held her puppy close to her body like a human baby. Without a doubt, the puppy was the most spoiled and luckiest one in the house. He was full of tummy rubs, and affectionate scratches. With the birth of their child, he was sure Hayate would be a close second in attention receivers. And to most of the extent, Roy was okay with this. Once the lights went out, he was going to have her all to himself. 

                The stairs under their feet creaked. The lights were off and the gentle snoring of what Roy suspected was Ed’s eldest, was all the house emitted into the night. Riza put the puppy in his kennel, saying a sweet goodnight to it as it curled up in it’s blankets.  After the eventful day, they fell into bed. Anyone could imagine that both of them would fall asleep the second their heads hit the pillows, but instead, he hovered over her, whispering to her with a childish giggle. He kissed up her neck to her ear, hearing her hold back the moan that was usually well-received. Despite their want and need for one another, they could not wake the other patrons of the home. Riza’s hand brushed up his sides, wrapping around to his back as he leaned close to taste her lips. He didn’t want to squish the baby. Roy sucking in his stomach as he kissed her again. 

                He hovered over her, admiring her as she smiled sweetly back at him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. 

                “You’re just saying that,” she snickered. 

                He shook his head as he trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts, to her stomach where he stopped. He kissed it a few more times before looking back up at her. “No,” he whispered. “There’s no one that can compare to you.” He breathed onto her stomach. 

                Slipping back down the bed, his kisses followed down her hip. “Roy,” she gasped. Her fingers brushed through his ruffled hair, pulling on it gently.

                “Shh,” he hushed, kissing further down to her. She smelled ready, wanting, which was likely thankful from the hormones. Both of them had the hardest time keeping their hands off each other. He gently licked from her taint to her clit, dipping into her folds to taste her sweet nectar. Sweet it was. Pregnancy changed her taste, for the better, and his tongue would ache for it even if they were apart. She was dripping against his tongue as he lapped it up. Her gasps into the darkness made his heart to pump blood faster to under his waistband. With kisses up her leg, his gaze lifted to see her hands massaging her enlarged breasts. Her chest rose as she gasped and moaned, quiet to consider the homeowners. Roy’s fingers slid in with ease. He leaned over her, pressing them deep, curling them upward to find her G-spot. Her chest heaved as she panted, her breaths becoming shorter and sharper as she grew tighter around his fingers. 

                She drove him mad, absolutely crazy. The feel of her skin under his fingers, the taste of her sweat under her ear, and her rushed breathing made his skin flush and his mouth dry. The way they fit perfectly together, or how he loved her morning breath, that they were meant to be together. And as he saw her mouth open to cry out, he pulled his fingers from her and leaned over her to press his lips over hers to silence her. 

_“You think that we will be together when we get older?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Do you think that we will be friends forever?”_

_She nodded, a wide grin as she poked a stick into the soft dirt they stood on. “I think we will be more than friends.” She announced definitively with a blush to the black-haired boy leaning against a large willow tree. “I hope that we are together forever.”_

                Slowly he sank into her, hearing her whine for him to go easy on her. “Shh,” he reminded. He pulled as far as he could before slowly forcing himself back into her. His hands held her tightly to her thighs as his abs contracted. It was so slow it was too painful for both of them. He didn’t want to hurt her, though he knew that he wasn't going to. The doctor encouraged sex during the pregnancy, but it was still a subconscious urge for him to go gently. Riza gasped as she reached out to him, her fingers brushing against his. “Shh,” he continued to say, as he fought off a grunt. 

                He could see her laid out before him like a picture. With each gentle thrust, her breasts rolled slightly. His fingers tightened as did his whole body. Being able to be vocal allowed the pleasure to be released. It let them both of them breathe, releasing the tension which grew between them. The silence only forced them to keep it bottled up. Her hips rose and dropped again, bringing a whole new angle onto him. “You can’t do that,” he whispered, begging her to stop. 

                “You can’t tell me what to do,” she snickered into the dark. 

                Roy dropped his head, seeing himself entering her. She was nearing her own orgasm but the feeling of her walls tightening viciously around him. Her fist hit the bed as she mumbled something to him, which Roy couldn’t tell if it was begging him to stop or go, but he knew it was begging by the heightened mumbled whine she used for his name. It rippled through his body like an explosion. He felt his hot mess shoot into her, and her walls pulling and convulsing him deeper. It was so strong, it was incapacitating. He couldn’t move. His eyes were shut so tightly he could only feel her arch her back and hear her whine. Her fingernails dug into his knuckles while her legs around his waist pulled him against her, not allowing him to move even if he wanted to. It lasted forever and his body couldn’t keep up with it. Instantly he felt his whole body cramp, sore from the physical toll of cumming with such ferocity. 

                It was just as hard when he climbed over her to lay on his side, to not breathe too heavily. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and snickered. “Do you think that Ed’s kids are going to come jump on us?” He saw her nod from the corner of his eye. “We probably should get dressed.” However, neither of them moved. The only thing his body allowed was for him to roll himself to the side, motion her to lay on her side, and he pulled her close to his chest, his chin resting perfectly on her head. “I’ll deal with it later…” 

                Roy couldn’t imagine life being better than that moment. And yet, he knew that tomorrow night would feel the same. He listened to her breathe, soft with a light sigh at the end. His fingers brushed down her side, feeling the curves as if they’d never felt her before. His hand fanned out as it fell along her stomach. Her skin was tight, the indentations of her stretch marks, but warm. He could feel the slight kick of his child. He was a soft kicker, at least for now. Roy buried his nose in her hair, smelling her. Her hand moved to rest on top of his and he smiled. This was his family, in his arms, and he felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an ending huh? He finally got what he wanted, a vacation, and a happy family.  
> What an adventure! I hope you all enjoyed it. It's my first collaboration with someone. We just wanted to give an extra thank you before opening the champagne and watching Ghost Adventures. 
> 
> Hello everyone! Rando29 speaking, just want to say thank you for reading this story! And a big thank you to Pokypup! What started out as a "simple" prompt turned into an amazing story and I'm glad I got to help in some way. I look forward to collaborating again! There just may be more story to tell...
> 
> He's being modest. He had a HUGE hand in this. And it was amazing to work with him on deciding how to plot this out. And he's right... there might be more in this AU realm. We will see. There's quite a bit more work to be done! Don't forget to say hi on tumblr @snowdog49 and @random_rave. 
> 
> Thank you all for being readers. It's what keeps us writers going.  
> Look forward to next time!


End file.
